FateZero Hour
by King of Beasts
Summary: It is said that the Throne of Heroes calls upon heroes from beyond space and time to participate in the Holy Grail Wars. Now, watch as we see a different 4th Grail War occur, one which every Servant but Saber get swapped by another legendary hero...
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fate Stay Night nor any of the other junk that will appear here. They are all property of their respective companies. The plot is inspired by TIM's Fate/Zero Sense._

KingofBeasts Productions Presents:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: So It Begins...**

Ladies and gentlemen, we find ourselves once again peering through the looking glass, examining the countless possibilities that can occur in our universe. One such possibility would be the 4th Fuyuki Holy Grail War. In this diverging path, the Throne of Heroes decided to expand it's horizons, this time pulling heroes not just from a different time, but from a different space as well. As a result, the entire roster for the war was changed, sans Saber, for it would be fun to see how the King of Knights would face these unexpected challenges.

This, as we shall see, shall result in a Grail War not like the others. A Grail War where heroes from all over, heroes beloved and reviled by their fans, will come together and valiantly face each other. Now, dear readers, watch as these magi, these Masters, undergo the Summoning Ritual and summon a hero that they they would never expect...

* * *

><p><em>"Indeed, this was not what I was expecting."<em>

These thoughts rang true for one Tokiomi Tohsaka, as the Servant Archer that stood before him was not the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, like he expected it to be. In fact, this hero did not seem to stir any recognition in the red clad Magus' memory.

For one, this Archer did not look like any hero of old he knew; he had slicked back white hair as pale as his skin and deep blue eyes that can easily pierce your soul with a single gaze. His build was lean with a good amount of muscle. He was clad in a blue coat over a a black polo, black trousers and brown boots, as well as black fingerless gloves. Grasped in his left hand was sheathed katana with a pearl white hilt and ebony scabbard.

"So." He spoke in a calm suave voice that was as frigid as the cold north "It seems you are my Master then."

"Indeed I am." Tokiomi answered him, measuring his new Servant up carefully _"Well, he certainly looks formidable..."_

After a few minutes or so of silence, the Tohsaka patriarch finally spoke "I take it that you are the Servant Archer?"

"Indeed I am." answered the blue-clad warrior as Tokiomi glanced at his katana.

"Interesting..." he mused aloud "You are Servant Archer, yet your weapon is that of a Saber."

"Oh, rest assured." Archer said with a confident grin "I am more than capable of fulfilling my role and matching whoever comes against me as Saber."

To say that Tokiomi Tohsaka was impressed with his Servant's confidence was a gross understatement. Granted, he did not get the King of Heroes as he had planned, but this Servant seemed to exude a certain presence, a chilling aura that told him that he would be a force to be reckoned with in the coming war.

_"It seems that Kirei-kun was not the only one to summon an unusual Servant after all."_

* * *

><p><strong>Matou Manor, around the same time...<strong>

Kariya Matou was breathing haggardly, his body feeling as if it was being torn asunder from within. You can't really blame him, as he had both undergone the process of getting the Matou crest as well as summoning a Servant (Servant Berserker, no less). The combined strain would have killed a lesser man.

Then again, when you're a man with a mission, you would take any kind of pain, no matter how excruciatingly painful it was, to see it through. All for the sake of a young girl named Sakura.

One of two daughters to Tokiomi Tohsaka, it would not do to have the two quarrel over the succession to their lineage which, according to Magus tradition, would only go to one heir. It was then Tokiomo decided to give Sakura to the Matou family, even if he was aware of their methods, so that Rin would become the sole heir. In his mind, his youngest would earn a chance to shine, an opportunity to become a prominent magus in her own right under Zouken Matou's tutelage. In truth, despite his icy exterior, he had Sakura's best interests in heart.

Unfortunately, Kariya did not see it that way.

No, to him, what Tokiomi did was simply unforgivable. He just gave his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, away to another family, his family, knowing full well what would happen to her. And for what? Family pride? This was what he hated about being born to a Magus family in the first place. This was what he truly despised.

And he saw only one way out of it. He agreed to represent the Matou family in the coming Grail War, ingesting the crest worm into his body, ravaging and disfiguring him horribly. All for a bargain with old bastard: He wins, Sakura gets to go home to her own family.

It was a long shot, but it was the only shot he had.

So here he was, in the dark and damp basement of the Matou Manor, seeking to summon the Knight of the Round Table Lancelot as the Servant Berserker for the war. However, the Servant he got wasn't what he expected.

For one thing, His spiky hair was snow white and his skin as pale as the moon. His eyes were mismatched due to heterochromia; his right was a bright ruby red, while his left an emerald green. His mouth always seems to be turned down in a perpetual scowl. While he was not gigantic, his stature indicated that he was tall and his physique was rather on the lean side. He was clad in a black long coat that was worn under a blood red overcoat with two oversized belts adorning the mid-section and a black hakama that covered his legs, as well as black-and-red gloves and shoes.

"So," The Servant said in a gruff tone that would suggest annoyance "I guess that means your my Master, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Kariya managed to stammer out, both the processes of obtaining the family crest as well as the Summoning Ritual taking a toll on his now deformed body.

Berserker nodded before letting out what seemed to be a dismayed sigh. "Well, it could be worse. I could've ended up with a complete psycho for a Master. I seem to attract those kind of people anyway."

He then turned to see that a shriveled up old man, the aforementioned Zouken Matou, sneering at him and his Master. "Well...it seems you summoned a most interesting Servant, Kariya. Failure as you are." Zouken's lips began to curl into a most malevolent grin, one Berserker had seen one too many times before. "No matter. Our little deal still stands: You win the Grail for me, and I will return your precious little Sakura to where she belongs."

Kariya nodded as he slowly got to his feet and glared at his old man for a minute or so before turning on his heel to leave without a word, his Servant dematerializing behind him. There was something the Servant of Madness found irksome about that old man. It reminded him of someone he knew...someone he hated with an utter passion.

_"Damn, what a pain in the ass..."_ The echoes of the Servant rang in Kariya's head, who found himself agreeing with the notion. Nonetheless, he resolved to win this war.

All for a young girl named Sakura, and that's all that mattered to Kariya Matou.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the woods...<p>

The one thing Waver Velvet strove for, the one thing he truly wanted, was respect.

Unfortunately, respect is hard to earn if you were born to a third generation magus family. As such, Waver was always looked down upon by his fellow students in the Watchtower. This came to a head when he was due to present his thesis, the premise of which is that even a magus of a lower family can be come more powerful through hard work and experience than through lineage. Not only did his condescending and bigoted teacher, Kayneth Archibald a.k.a Lord El Melloi, dismiss the thesis, he proceeded to tear it up and humiliate him in front of the entire class.

Obviously, Waver did not take this well at all.

As such, Waver felt his hears soar when he saw the chance to prove that his theory was right, to get the respect he longed for, when he had heard of the 4th Holy Grail War and that Kayneth was going to participate. Of course, the Grail seemed to encourage him to participate by bestowing him the Command Seals one would need to become a Master.

He pilfers the magus' intended catalyst, the mantle of the conqueror Iskandar, before travelling to Japan for the War. Once he got to the land of the Rising Sun, Waver made his preparations; among them hypnotizing an elderly couple into thinking he was their grandson who was visiting for the week as well as preparing the Summon Circle. Waver had felt both excited and anxious at the prospect: While he could very well die in this war, he also had a chance to prove to the world that he was right, and that he would get the respect he deserved.

And so the Summoning Ritual went, the circle drawn by the blood of chickens he had slaughtered and the incantation was uttered. He was sure that he did the process correctly and a figure that was walking out of the smoke came into view.

He was surprised, then, that it wasn't the great Iskandar like he expected. No, who he got was someone else; The Servant that emerged was a man whose impressive build suggests that he was quite the physical specimen back in the day. His hawk-like chocolate brown eyes and goateed lips adorned a face that seemed to have been worn down with age, complete with black hair that reached down to his neck. He was clad in a plain white fitted t-shirt that was worn under a kevlar vest, blue denim jeans and steel boots. He also wore padded gloves on his hands, a pistol belt on his side and had various tatoos on both arms.

What Waver could not deny about this man was that he exuded a sort of calm, almost care-free air about him.

"So...this is Earth, huh?" The man mumbled to himself.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Waver asked him, unable to understand what he had just said.

"Oh, sorry! Was kinda talkin' to myself there." The Servant chuckled in a tone that no doubt had a hint of the Southern drawl you'd find in old Western films. "Anyway, name's Rider. I take it you are my Master?"

"U-uhm..."

"Speak up, kid! I can't rightly here you from where I'm standin'!" Rider laughed heartily, which irritated Waver to no end.

_"Great, now my Servant's making fun of me too..."_ he grumbled, yet chose not to say aloud. Despite his annoyance, he maintained his composure and spoke through gritted teeth "Yes, I'm your Master."

"Then our contact's formed then." Rider chuckled as he dusted the dust from the ritual off him "Now...know any place a guy can get a drink? I'm parched."

Waver Velvet groaned heavily at that request. This was going to be one long Grail War.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Chapter One.<strong>_

_**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, the King of Beasts has returned from hibernation! After doing a test run with my 'trailer' fic, "A Possible Fate.", I now bring you a proper Chapter 1 of Fate/Zero Hour, my TIM-inspired Fate Crossover!**_

_**If any of the guys who follow my other fics are reading this, I would like to apologize for not updating for so long. Now that I've FINALLY finished the first chapter, I can go back to working on K-Online and Clarent Blood Arthur with glee!**_

_**Mordred: About damn time too, I should add. Yet I fear for our fics. K.O.B's has the attention span of a kitten, after all.**_

_**Way to be harsh, Morty. Well, at any rate, kindly review once you're done reading! Reviews are the fanfic writer's best friend after all! Now, since you're Mordred...**_

_**Mordred: *sighs* Very well...next time, on Fate/Zero Hour: The Ploy.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Ploy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the franchises that will be appearing here. That being said, let's get it on!_

KingofBeasts Productions Present:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: The Ploy**

"Wh-what?"

Ryuunosuke Uryuu looked genuinely surprised, though one could not judge from his usual spaced-out expression; He had just finished adding a family into his growing list of murder victims, using their blood to draw the circle for what he believed to be a ritual to summon a demon. He even spared the young son to give to the eldritch abomination as a "peace offering" of sorts. Naturally, the young lad was terrified.

What he wasn't aware of, of course, was the ritual was not to summon demons, but to instead summon a Servant, a spirit that would serve as a familiar during an even bloodier ritual known as the Holy Grail War. The mark burned on his hand was evidence of such.

Well, he seemed convinced that he summoned a demon anyway, for the being that emerged from the crimson circle gave off the aura of one.

His bare torso was finely chiseled, as if shaped from stone, and had strange tattoos etched into them. His skin was a pale shade of purple and his legs, which were covered in brown leggings, had an appearance akin to the cloven hooves of a horse. Adorning his back were enormous leather wings, each with an impressive wing span.

The being slowly turned it's gaze towards the unwitting summoner. The first thing the man noticed, other than the massive horns on his head, was that his eyes were covered by a blindfold, but it did nothing to hide to the ominous green light the glowed ominously beneath the cloth.

"You." the "demon" spoke in a deep, gravelly voice "Are you my Master?"

"U-um, y-yeah..." Uryuu finally shook himself out of his stupor as he adressed the man in front of him "If that's what you wanna call it, I suppose."

At this, the purple-skinned entity's lips curled into a cruel smirk "Then our contract is completed, then." He brought his imposing figure to bear as he turned to face his new Master "I, Servant Caster, shall fight for you and we shall win this Holy Grail War!"

"Uhm...Holy Grail...War?" Uryuu spoke, his expression blank, in a tone that suggested he had no clue, no understanding whatsoever of the situation he was in "Anyway," he continued with a rather menacing smile, gesturing to his bound captive that was gazing at the pair with an expression of pure terror "Want a snack? I'm sure this kid's gonna make a good meal for you!"

If the poor lad wasn't afraid before, he sure as hell was now. His eyes widened with unadulterated horror as he wriggled and writhed on the ground in a vain attempt to break free.

_"It seems I have a clueless Master."_ Caster thought in dismay upon realizing that his Master was a complete novice _"No matter. None shall impede my quest for power!"_

He turned his attention to the shrieking child at the mention of a "snack". He gazed at the boy for mere moments before he bared his teeth in a malevolent grin. He turned and began stalking the lad, the heavy footsteps of his hooves sounding like a death knell.

"Do you feel fear, child? The fear of death?" he spoke as the eyes beneath his blindfold glowed ominously, the shining orbs peering into the boy's soul as he drew closer, the terror in his eyes giving Caster his answer "Rightfully so. I too felt this fear one too many times. The sensation of all your strength leaving you, ebbing away like a river as you face the envitable end. Yet I leave every time, emerging stronger than before!"

He stopped, then turned to gaze at his Master to make sure he was watching. Sure enough, Uryuu was enthralled, wondering what the demon would do next. Satisfied, he turned to to face his victim, slowly raising his right hand.

"I shall give you a taste..." His grin seemed to widen, the tattoos on his body glowing the same color as his eyes as fel energy began to manifest in his finger "Of the horrors I have experienced to attain power!"

His palm burst to life a malevolent green ray of light pierced the boy's chest, the lad screaming inhumanely in pain as he was being immolated from the inside out.

But Caster was not yet done.

"May you become the first step to my victory!" the demon laughed as he began draining the boy's life force, every fiber of his being was being devoured by the cackling Servant.

It all ended as suddenly as it began. What used to be Uryuu's captive, his "sacrifice", was now a burnt and withered husk that was completely devoid of a soul. All courtesy of Caster's black sorcery.

"I thank you for the meal." Caster nodded, then turned to see the awestruck expression that was plastered on his Master's face "Did you find this demonstration to your liking, Master?"

"That was..." Uryuu, head down and body trembling violently, spoke in a quiet voice, one that caused Caster to frown, making him believe that he did not approve of this needless carnage.

"SO COOL!"

Imagine the Servant's slight expression of shock as the hushed whisper quickly raised in decibels, his Master looking up at him with a frenzied expression of excitement on his face

"That was so cool, man! So freakin' awesome!" he immediately ran up to Caster and grasped his massive hand in his own "I dunno what this Grail War is, but I'll follow you from now on! Show me even cooler ways to kill people!"

"A rather excitable one, isn't he?" Caster could not help but smirk at his enthusiasm "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Uhm...I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke, sir..."

"Very well." Caster nodded with a satified grin that bared his fanged teeth "I shall entertain your darkest whims to the best of my ability! Together, the Holy Grail will be as good as ours!"

As of that moment, a dark alliance was formed. As they shook on it, Caster had only one, sure thought in his mind:

_**"They will not be prepared!"**_

* * *

><p>"As of now, the final Servant has been summoned. You know what to do, Archer."<p>

The Servant of the Bow replayed the instructions of his Master over and over as he waited on the veranda overlooking the flower beds of stately Tohsaka Manor on this first starry night of the Holy Grail War. Of course, he was concealed in spirit form to hide his presence from the other Masters' familiars spying around the area. He disliked hiding like a thief, but knew that it was needed to carry out this act, so he remained hidden while waiting for the other performer, the Servant Assassin, to enter the stage.

He had only met Assassin once, but he himself was quite unnerved by the Servant. For starters, she did not look anything like what you'd expect of her class; She was noticably shorter than him, for starters, but stood tall despite her height. Everything about her was obnoxiously pink; from the frilly lolita dress, the high heel boots, the bow that held her blonde twin-drill tails in place, to the pink parasol she uses. To top it off, her right eye (the left one was covered by a strangely shaped purple eye-patch), was often filled with the unbridled enthusiasm that reminded one of a child, as was the overly cutesy way she spoke and the wide smile plastered on her face.

However, Archer cannot deny the intense murderous aura he sensed in the girl. Despite having met her once before tonight, he knew immediately she was one he should be on guard with at all times. Her bloodthirst and desire for chaos dwarfed even the most ravenous demons' from where he was from.

Despite his misgivings, Tokiomi assured Archer that Kirei Kotomine, her Master, can be trusted to hold her at bay. He remained skeptical, but had to push that aside for tonight if the ruse was going to work.

Sure enough, the blue-clad Servant heard the sound of jewels scattering. He looked at the flower beds to see that Assassin had arrived as scheduled, parasol in hand, skillfully picking off the jewels that powered the Boundary Field with what looked like sewing needles. All while hopping, skipping and humming a happy tune, acting as if she was taking a leisurely stroll and wasn't fighting in a war at all.

"La lala lala~! This is fun!"

Yet another reason Archer was wary of Assassin. Nevertheless, he knew that it was almost time for his cue, as the pink-clad Servant had single-handedly destroyed almost all the gems that held the Boundary Field together.

"Hmm...this was way too easy!" she giggled just as she was about to jam the last needle into the last line of defense located on the center pedestal on the garden.

"Disappear."

Several blue flashes of light rained down on Assassin, forcing her to jump back lest she get impaled by the summoned swords. Landing in a crouching position, she looked up at the veranda to see Servant Archer, his blue jacket billowing in the wind, his hair shimmering in the moonlight, and his cobalt blue eyes narrowed as he glared at her with an air of superiority. Her response?

"Hiiiiii~!" The blonde Servant yelled outloud was she waved with excessive enthusiasm at the silver-haired man "You must be Archer, right? I'm Assassin! It's so nice to meet you, and what a pretty garden you have!"

Archer mentally face-palmed himself at the display "At least she's playing dumb." He can take solace in the knowledge that she was acting as if they never met before.

"I'm afraid the feeling is not mutual, Assassin." he stated with chill in his voice. The fact that it was his honest opinion didn't hurt "Now begone, or else I WILL end you."

"Wow...you certainly know how to charm a lady!" Assassin said with a girlish giggle, seemingly unfazed by his cold demeanor as several floating swords appeared behind Archer"As much as I wanna play more, my Master ordered me to kill yours, so..."

She trailed off, smirking for a few seconds before suddenly stomping the ground to leap up at Archer. He immediately responded by sending sword after sword at Assassin. Each of projectiles were either evaded by twisting her body in angles to avoid it, or or parried by her parasol. Within seconds, she closed the gap and brought out a needle to drive into his neck.

"Looks like you're done-!"

The moment she went for the killing blow, a quick flash of light occured. Her eye glanced down, a stupefied expression on her face, to see that Archer had drawn his sword from his scabbard at the blink of an eye.

"I warned you."

Within seconds, Assassin fell apart.

Her death was instant, having been cleaved in half in one clean diagonal stroke. She began to slowly disintegrate as the Servant of the Bow sheathed his weapon, leaving only a single piece of thread behind before it too disappeared.

Archer looked around, being able to see the familiars, as well as one security camera, from his perch. He smirked, amused that he had such an audience.

"Let them watch."

With that thought, he turned his back and turned incorporeal, thus ending the first battle of the 4th War.

* * *

><p>Later on, Archer materialized out of spirit form as his Master sat in the desk within his private study as the moonlight illuminated the room, looking rather satisfied.<p>

"Well done, Archer." Tokiomi spoke with a pleased smile "Now Assassin is free to spy on the other Masters as planned."

Archer knew why his Master was in such a good mood, and for good reason; despite not getting the Servants they intended to summon, Tokiomi and Kirei were able to pull off the ruse perfectly.

At this point, Tokiomi did not feel too bitter about not getting the King of Heroes; his Servant seemed to have a diverse skill set. From the floating swords to the level of swordmanship only found in the Saber class, he felt confident about winning the War.

Archer, for his part, did not bear much disdain for his Master; while he was a lowly human, the Servant had much respect for the way he carried himself as well as the measures he was willing to take to achieve his goal. If anything, his drive reminded him of himself. As such, he would have no qualms with cooperating with him for the rest of the War.

If only he didn't wear so much red.

"If you must know," Archer spoke after a moment of thoughtful silence "I have spied three familiars as well as an electronic device watching the premises."

"I see..." Tokiomi spoke thoughtfully as he placed a hand on his bearded chin, knowing full well who planted the camera. He had hoped that all the Masters had been watching, but it seemed that one of them was missing. "I suppose it can't be helped." With a nod, he turned to Archer to issue his next standing order "Sweep the premises of every watchful eye and keep vigil over the mansion."

"Of Course, Master."

* * *

><p>"Assassin's been eliminated, you say?"<p>

"Yeah, that's right!" Waver stated enthusiastically to Rider as they sat around the room he "borrowed" from an old couple he persuaded with hypnotism "Now we're down to six Servants left!"

Rider only nodded as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. The room was already filled with empty bottles he got from a bar called the Copenhagen (he ended up blowing the door apart, though) whose contents had been emptied. Waver wondered whether Servants could get drunk or not, but set that aside for now. He downed the the drink one gulp before turning to stare at the TV, which was on a War documentary of sorts.

"So this is the tech we used to have" He thought as he watched a B22 Stealth Fighter soar through the skies. Sure, it lacked the cloaking capabilities of a Wraith, but he was still impressed. "And this was when travelling to other galaxies was a fantasy..."

"Rider? You listening to me?!"

"Hm?" the Servant turned to see an irate Waver glaring at him with his arms crossed "Sorry, kinda spaced out for a moment there."

"Geez, you aren't taking this seriously enough!" Waver complained "There's still five Servants out there, and I still don't know what your Noble Phantasm is! It's hard to be confident in a Servant who hasn't shown me his true power yet!"

"So yer saying you don't know what I can do, am I right?" Rider replied, smirking as he spoke in his Western drawl. The boy nodded while keeping his glare, causing the the Servant to chuckle while jabbing his thumb on his chest confidently "Don't count me out just yet, kid. I can certainly hold my own against those other Servants, mark my words."

Seeing that he's survived large-scale battles with killer aliens and despotic regimes, Rider had enough justification to say that.

"Anyway," Rider spoke after taking another swig "Mind if you tell me your wish, kid?"

"My wish?"

"Yeah," the man continued "The reason you're in this War is because you got a wish, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Waver spoke with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, what is it then?" The Servant chuckled "Surely you got something you want from the Grail?"

"I-I..." Waver closed his eyes, remembering the ridicule he suffered at the hands of the his professor back in England. He took a deep breath before continuing, anger from the memory slowly bubbling within his voice "I want people to recognize me for my talents. I want to be respected as a magus!"

Waver waited for Rider's reaction, expecting the worse. To his surprise, however, the tall, bearded man could only chuckle. "What?!" the boy asked in a flustered tone.

"That's all?" the Servant spoke in his drawl, the tone suggesting that he was amused "Funny, I thought you'd want to grow a few inches taller, or maybe get a girl!"

"Hey, that's not funny!"

"Cool your jets, kid." he grinned while ruffling the kid's hair "You want my advice on the matter? Take your hits like a man and don't quit, no matter what. If you keep that up, people will surely respect you. No use wasting a wish on something you can get with a little hard work and lots of patience."

At first, Waver was seething inside due to the perceived insult. His hand began glowing at first, as if ready to utilize his Commands Spells to enforce his obedience, but what Rider said afterwards made him change his mind.

"H-he believes in me?" he thought as his intent lessened with every passing second, light on the back of his hand dimming with every passing second "Maybe I'm acting too hastily. If I use one now, I would only have two left to control him."

After taking a deep breath, he said aloud "Very well. I'll consider your advice." As he slowly calmed down, he continued "By the way, what's your wish Rider?"

"My wish, huh?" the scruffy Servant spoke as if in deep contemplation, his expression thoughtful as he placed a hand on his bearded chin "Well, I suppose I can say that there's someone I gotta save."

"Someone you want to save?"

"Yeah." confirmed Rider with a nod "There was someone I was supposed to protect. She was as stubborn as hell, but boy was she a woman. Hell, even if she got turned into some alien hybrid, she was as tough as nails." As he spoke, Waver could not help but notice a somber smile on the Servant's face "Well, long story short, I wasn't able to protect her when she needed me the most. And everythin' fell apart from there."

Waver nodded silently as he listened to Rider ramble, who then stopped himself when he noticed.

"Heh, sorry fer ramblin' like an old man." he chuckled as his laid-back demeanor returned "So, tell me about the Servant that killed Assassin."

Seeing that Rider wished to end the discussion there, the boy began describe the events from the details of what he saw: From his classification as Archer to the abilities that the blue-clad Servant displayed, as well as the nature of Assassin's death.

"So, yer saying he can use a sword like Saber?" the man asked with a skeptical brow raised.

"Yes." Waver clarified "I saw him slice Assassin with one clean stroke."

"I see." RIder furrowed his brow in thought "That, as well as those swords he throws make him the Servant to watch out for right now."

"Agreed." Waver nodded in affirmation. He looked at the clock and saw that it was indeed quite late "I'll get some rest for now. Keep watch, okay Rider?"

"Gotcha. Sleep well, kid. We got a big day tomorrow." The Servant nodded as he watched his Master slowly fall asleep.

"Now that I think about it, Assassin's death seemed too convenient." he thought as he stood vigil "A Servant dies this early in the War, and for everyone to see? Seems like a ploy to me. Kerrigan and Mengsk were fond of playing people like that."

Sighing, Rider figured he would find out for sure in the coming days. For now, he was grinning at the idea of showing his Master what he can do.

* * *

><p>"I have lost my Servant. I have foreited my rights as Master and can no longer participate in the Holy Grail War. In the accordance to the treaty, I, Kotomine Kirei, ask that the Church shelter me and protect me."<p>

"I shall accept your request." The old priest in front of the church nodded "I, Kotomine Risei, promise your safety for the duration of the war. Now, come in."

With a nod, Kirei followed his father's footsteps into the church on the hill. He carefully closed the door to the chapel, it's slightly dim lighting doing well to keep the room modest.

"Has there been anyone watching this place, Father?" the son asked in cautious tone

"No." Risei shook his head sagely "This place has been considered a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church shall surely censure anyone who defies this decree."

"Ooh! That means I can come out now, right?"

Both priests nearly jumped with a start as they turned to see the Servant Assassin, looking pretty spry for someone who had been cleaved in half hours before. She sat at the pew right at the front of the room, her legs dangling back and forth while she kept that disturbingly gleeful expression on her face.

"Yes, Assassin." Kirei nodded in affirmation "Just keep up your guard, at any case."

"Oui, oui, mon ami!" the pink-clad girl giggled in a fashion many would call kawaii. "I'm looking forward to playing with the other Servants, if they are as fun as Archer-kun was~!"

Having long learned how to block out Assassin's inane prattle, Kirei continued to speak in an authorative tone "Can you tell me which of the Masters were watching the battle?"

"Hmm..." Assassin placed a slender finger on her chin, looking up as if in thought "From what my clone saw, there were three lil' familiars as well as an ugly camera watching our little show."

"Only three familiars?" Risei spoke in astonishment, having expected along with Kirei and Tokiomi that the camera belonged to the infamous Magus Killer "Two nights ago, the summoning of the final Servant, Caster, had been confirmed. All the Master's should've been watching, but..."

"It seemed one was absent." Kirei finished the thought for his father.

"Aww, and I rehearsed so hard too!" Assassin's lips curled downward in a mock pout "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. We'll find out who that is soon enough. Perhaps I can have a little fun before I rip his Servant's heart out in front of him, hm?"

The way she said that, the sheer child-like innocent projected as she spoke those murderous words, sent a chill down the Kotomines' spines.

"At any rate," Risei spoke, being the first to regain his composure "Have Assassin shadow other Masters. Her unique abilities should prove vital in this endeavor."

Kirei nodded, then relayed his instructions to the Servant.

"Okay then!" Assassin giggled as she reached into her dress as if to pull something out. Seconds later, she revealed five tiny versions of her dress which, upon being thrown, materialzed into clones of herself that stood in front of the podium.

"Mon mignon pret-a-porter!"

"And with this, the 4th Holy Grail War has begun!" Risei said with a most pleased grin "May my old eyes witness a miracle incarnate before I leave this world!"

As the Supervisor of the Holy Grail War said this, Kirei remained silent, staring at the ground with a clouded expression.

An expression Assassin noticed with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

"I need two orders of beef stroganoff for table five!"

"Got it!" Berserker, clad in an apron and a chef's uniform, nodded as he worked as hard as he could, swiftly placing the finishing touches on the dish before quickly bringing it to the serving area, where the waiters immediately took over from there.

You might be asking by now; how did the supposedly Mad Servant land a job as a chef in a local restaurant named the Ahnerbe?

Well, we turn back the clock to the day after Caster's summoning, during a strategy meeting he was having with his Master...

* * *

><p><em>"So Master..." Berserker asked as they squatted in a dingy alley located in the deep underbelly of the city. It was early evening, so many shops and restaurants were still open "Are you fine like this? I mean, I've had worse accommodations, but you..."<em>

_"I'll be fine." Kariya emphasized as he sat against the wall "It'll be dangerous if we stay at the mansion. I don't think Zouken will allow us to use it as our base, not to mention that it'll paint a target on our backs."_

_"Hm...true." Berserker had to agree; with his Master being a member of the Three Founding Families of the War, there was wisdom in being mobile. He's had to live on the move to avoid being found by the NOL, so he understood. Then there was the matter of the girl called Sakura whose safety Kariya prioritized above all else._

_In a strange way, she reminded him of Saya._

_Berserker was about to ask about his relations to the girl when he heard the sound of rumbling. While he was startled at first, he looked around for the source. It took him a few seconds before found said source; his Master's complaining stomach._

_"Tch." The Servant clucked his tongue in annoyance "When was the last time you ate?"_

_"Umm..." Kariya scratched the back of his head sheepishly, unable to answer that question. It had been a full day since his last meal._

_"Thought as much." the Servant shook his head in dismay, but nevertheless grabbed Kariya's hand and pulled him up "Come, let's find some place to eat."_

_After a few hours of searching, the pair eventually settled on a cafe called the Ahnnerbe. It was a homey place, with a few customers littering the western styled tables. As Kariya sat and looked at the menu, another worry began to manifest. It seemed that each item's price, while manageable for the average midde-class man, it was way beyond the Matou's meager funds._

_He was about to consider moving else where when a loud crash came from the kitchen. Berserker quickly moved to investigate. It turns out that the resident chef slipped on some spilled sauce and landed awkwardly on his arm, causing it to break. As a result, he was sent to the hospital for the night._

_The manager, a well-built man in his early fifties, was about to offer a refund to all the customers present and close early when..._

_"Mind if I help?" Berserker unexpectedly offered his assistance. Seeing as things were looking desperate, the manager agreed. What happened next was, without a doubt, one of the busier nights in Ahnnerbe history, as Berserker was able to pull the job off rather brilliantly, shocking even his Master._

_As soon as they closed shop, the manager asked the Servant if he could work part time, at least until the chef was back on his feet._

_"Well..."_

* * *

><p>To sum it all up, Berserker accepted by taking the day shift, which ends by 5pm. As such, the pair now live in the cellar above the restaurant, where Kariya rests by the day. This situation also afforded them (other than funding) free lodging and food, something the manager was kind enough to offer.<p>

"Another stellar job today!" The manager, whose slicked back hair was a moss-green, laughed heartily as he slapped the Servant's back with gusto "Keep it up!"

"Thanks, sir." Berserker smiled back as he went back to cooking. He knew night was going to fall sooner or later, so he decided to enjoy this little bit of peace and quiet while it lasts.

"Being the universe's chew toy does that to you, I guess."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, night has indeed fallen.<p>

Irisviel von Einzbern and the Servant Saber had made their way towards the pier. The pair looked around their surroundings warily, the containers that flanked them, only illuminated by the lamposts that glowed dimly in the darkness, would make perfect places to ambush them.

Fortunately, the Servant that was waiting for them did not desire such tactics.

"So, you were the first to answer my summons." a voice, as soft as the summer breeze echoed in the night "It does my heart good to see a fellow woman in the battlefield."

As the figure slowly came into view, the first thing Saber noticed were her eyes, as they were as blue as the deepest ocean. Her platinum blonde hair, which was done into a regal bun, was adorned by a tiara with feather-like decorations on the side. Her fair complexion seemed more pronounced under the moonlight, while the white halter-top she wore did well to fit her slender, statuesque frame. Along with the deep blue wings attached to her sides and the steel greaves that hugged her legs, she gave off the aura of a dignified warrior.

To her left arm, a buckler was strapped to her forearm. In her right, it's blunt end planted on the ground, was a spear whose tip resembled a crystal. Saber could not help but notice that the weapon seemed alive somehow.

"Well met, Servant Lancer." She spoke as her black suit disappeared, immediately replaced by a blue battle dress and steel armor. She brought her famous sword, it's blade concealed by Invisible Air, up in a battle stance "I'm looking forward to testing your mettle in battle."

"As do I, Servant Saber." Lancer nodded, spreading her legs apart as she held her spear in both hands and pointed the sharp edge at Saber "On your guard, then!"

Unknown to all parties involved, one was watching with a cheshire cat grin on her face.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter! Before I go on, I'd like to say thanks to all those who have supported this and my other fics! Hope to hear from you all in the future._

_Okay, with that out of the way, let's get to the Servants, shall we? Kudos to all those who guessed Archer, Berserker and Rider correctly! You all deserve a pat on the back!_

_Anyways, the final three have revealed themselves? Who do YOU think they are? Go ahead and leave your guesses as you review. It'll admittedly be fun to see what you guys come up with!_

_Well, that's all the time we have for today, so I'll see you all in the next chapter!_

_Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Mayhem at the Pier!_


	3. Chapter 3: Mayhem at the Pier!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the franchises that will be appearing here. The premise itself belongs to TIM, writer of the Fate/Zero Sense series and a huge inspiration for fics just like it. I, as well as many others, pay it homage with this small tale._

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3: Mayhem at Pier!**

It was night time at Fuyuki Docks. The place was abandoned as abandoned can be, this realm of steel crates and flickering lamp posts a place where the average joe dare not roam.

Which happens to be good for them, as the 4th Grail War's participants were anything but average.

Neither Servants Saber nor Lancer moved an inch, displaying the discipline expected of a knight as each of them waited for the other to move. Both females held their stances, as if their were both coiled vipers waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

To the side stood Irisviel, anticipation building up as she was about to witness a duel between two Heroic Spirits. _"The matter of armor she wears suggests that she originates from Medieval times, just like Saber."_ she deduced as she continued watching "_Perhaps she's the Valkyrie Brunhilde from the Nibelungenlied? The wings would suggest so, but that blue spear... I haven't read of any legends about such a spear."_ she turned her gaze toward Lancer's weapon _"Something about it unsettles me. Please be careful, Saber."_

Near the battleground, there was one lamp post whose bulb flickered continuously.

Once.

Twice.

By the time it flickered thrice, Saber and Lancer sprung from where they stood, beginning their duel with a clash of steel. Irisviel looked on in awe as the two Servants conducted their dance of death. Saber was on the offensive, her sword slicing through the air in several rapid arcs both horizontal and vertical in an attempt to break through her opponent's guard.

Lancer, for her part, was holding her own against Saber splendidly. The reach of her spear was being used to her advantage, her graceful movements likening it to a painter's brush with every parry and block, the sparks that flew cascading the canvas of their duel.

The spearwoman saw an opening after she had swung the spear-tip with just enough force to deflect a side-ward swing from Saber's blade. Seeing this as her chance to deal significant damage, she spun on her heel and used the momentum to thrust at the small gap in her opponent's side where the breastplate did not cover her.

Fortunately for Saber, her instincts came through for her and allowed her to shift her body just enough so that the weapon's edge would scratch her armor instead. The King of Knights swung upward, but Lancer was quick enough to jump back when the sword was mere inches from cutting into her flesh. Utilizing her wings, she would float down for a rather soft landing, giving her more than enough time to get her bearings for the next clash.

"A pity that the rules declare we make our true names anonymous." Saber once again held her sword at ready with a rather content smile on her face "I would have liked to know the identity of one so skilled in the use of the spear, Lancer."

"'Tis an honor you would think so, Saber." Lancer returned the smile with one of her own "That exchange of blades was rather magnificent, and very few have your skill with the sword."

_"Except, perhaps, my beloved Oswald."_ she was tempted to add, but chose not to.

"Let us speak no more," Saber declared with a proud smile, Irisviel noting that this was the first time she saw the King of Knights this happy since her summoning "And let our blades speak for us instead!"

As if to emphasize her point, Saber planted her feet firmly into the ground while resuming her battle stance. At that, Lancer could not help but feel her opponents enthusiasm and prepared her own spear in kind.

"Then come forth, Servant Saber!" She called in a loud clear voice as they both rushed at each other with the speed of a freight train "Let us see whose convictions will win out in the end!"

* * *

><p>"So, it has begun."<p>

From the shadows the night had provided, Kiritsugu Emiya was keeping an eye on the 'festivities', he and his assistant Maiya Hisau hiding in a nearby area in the dockyard to make their plan of attack.

Needless to say, the charade has been working splendidly; most of the Masters believed that Iri was Saber's Master, thus creating a smokescreen that he, as Saber's True Master and the infamous Magus Killer, would wade through as he eliminated the competition.

Still, though the only person who could possibly see through the ruse, Kirei Kotomine, was effectively taken out of the War with the death of Assassin, he still felt uneasy. After all, her death at the hands of Archer seemed too convenient.

Regardless, he had to put that in the back of his mind for now. He had more important matters to attend to right now.

"Someone has set up a Boundary Field."

"Lancer's Master, no doubt." Kiritsugu nodded as he watched Saber's duel. From what he has seen, She and Lancer have been matching each other blow for blow. The fact that they seem to be evenly matched in terms of battle prowess meant that it would come down to their Noble Phantasms. While he knew that Saber's was definitely a powerful one, he had to keep an eye on Lancer's spear regardless.

"We can survey the entire battlefield from that crane." Maiya stated as she pointed towards the aforementioned crane smack dab in the middle of the dockyard.

"Indeed. That would be the best vantage point." Kirtsugu nodded sagely "However, keep in mind that many others would also think the same way, especially Archer."

From what Kiritsugu gathered from what he saw last night, Archer was definitely one of the biggest threats out of the Servants right now. His diverse arsenal make him a troublesome foe any range. No doubt, he will make his appearance in response to Lancer's challenge.

"If that is the case, then I hope Saber will be able to protect Lady Irisviel."

"That I do not doubt." The gray eyed Magus Killer nodded in response to his assistant, then gave his orders "You are to approach from the eastern wharf, I'll take the west. That way we should be able to monitor both the battle and the crane."

"Understood." Maiya answered before making her stride towards her destination with assault rifle in hand. Kiritsugu took his time to glance at the battle, his lips curling to a light smirk.

"Let me see what you can do, my adorable King of Knights."

* * *

><p>"Are you seeing this, Matt?"<p>

"Crystal clear, Jim." the voice in Rider's ear buzzing through his earpiece as he looked through binoculars. From his vantage point atop Fuyuki Bridge (With quivering Master in tow) He managed to get a view of what was happening at the docks "The fighting's looking pretty intense."

"'Intense' is a poor way of putting it. They're insane!" Rider scowled as he watched Saber and Lancer battle furiously "Those two gals could probably give Kerrigan a run for her money!"

"The scary thing is that I find myself agreeing with you. We could've used them back on Char." Matt sighed "So, you're going to go charge in guns ablazing like usual?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah." The man affirmed, ignoring Waver's wails of "LET ME DOWN!" behind him.

"Not like I can stop you at this point." Matt sighed, knowing full well how his Commander approached these matters "Just don't hesitate to call me when things go south, alright?"

"Roger that. Raynor out."

After he cut off communications, he turned to see Waver, still shivering senseless due to fear, with a grin on his face "C'mon, kid. We have a brawl to get to."

"Are you k-kidding?!" Waver objected, his voice several decibels louder than it should be due to the fact that one false move, he'll turn into a stain on the ground after falling several stories high "Wh-why not let the S-Servants kill each other instead?!"

"Because the other three will no doubt be making their way there already." Rider answered, that grin never fading "If we're lucky, we can take'em all out in one go. Unless of course, you want to stay here while I go ahead..."

"F-FINE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

* * *

><p>"Aww, this is boring..."<p>

Assassin groaned in annoyance as she sat on her perch overlooking Saber and Lancer's battle. She was irritated not because she thought the match was boring; In fact, the two Servants rather intrigued her, and she was looking forward to killing such opponents.

No, she was irritated because Archer's boring Master told her Master to tell her to sit this one out. Damn, that was a mouthful.

"Stupid Tokiomi-kun..." The pink-clad blonde pouted. It sucked that she couldn't act right now. Oh well, at least the show was interesting.

If this keeps up, she just might jump in. Orders be damned.

* * *

><p>The moment Lancer decided to use her wings offensively, it was Saber's turn to be put on the defensive.<p>

Up until that point, Saber and Iri had thought that the wings on her skirt were ornamental and thus did not concern themselves with them. They soon saw their folly when Lancer began to use her wings to glide into the air. She would get in close for a few strikes and the jump away before the swordswoman could retaliate.

_"No matter."_ Saber thought resolutely as she pressed on, rolling to the right to narrowly dodge a dive-bomb from the Servant of the Spear. _"To one who has fought dragons, your flight is of little consequence."_

After Lancer took to the air, Saber ran up the giant metal crates, then used Prana Burst to reinforce her legs for one powerful boost and leaped after Lancer, swinging her blade upward.

While this was certainly a surprise to Lancer, she did not lose her composure and thrust her spear towards her opponent. The result that both fighters' strikes were true; Lancer's spear left a cut on Saber's left arm whilst the King of Knights left a significant gash on the spearwoman's right side.

"Saber!" Iri called out as she cast a healing spell on the Servant as she landed. To the Servant's surprise, she found that the while the spell certainly had taken effect, the wound was not fully closed. The still visible mark was obviously a surprise to both Iri and Kiritsugu, the latter who was watching from his perch.

"Impossible..." Saber murmured under her breath "Unless..." It was at that point she turned to Lancer, who was gingerly holding the her side due to her own injuries "By any chance, would your spear have dragon-slaying qualities, Lancer?"

"As a matter of fact, it does." The spearwoman affirmed with a nod "Back in the land of Erion, Psyphers were weapons crafted using Phozon Crystals found in the Underworld and were fabled to have the power to slay dragons. This spear," she looked to her Noble Phantasm, the blue crystal tip brimming with light "Is one of those weapons."

"I see." Saber nodded with a smile "That would simply mean that I must be more careful around you now. A fine weapon you have for sure, Lancer."

**"I believe it is high time you finished this, Lancer."**

"Master?" the Servant gasped in surprise at the disembodied voice. Irisviel and Saber did the same, looking around in a vain effort to find the source.

Without warning, a healing spell had been cast on the Servant, closing her wound as if it never existed. "**Use the full extent of your Noble Phantasm's power to finish Saber here and now."**

"Of course, Master. You have my thanks." She nodded before turning to face Saber again. This time, her spear point (which was now pointed at the ground) was glowing more ominously than it did before. It was then Saber noticed that a vortex of wind had begun to build up at the tip.

"I see...so there is more to your spear than it's latent ability." Saber said with a confident smile as her own sword started to build up a vortex of it's own, the wind swirling around the blade like a tornado. While she couldn't use Excalibur's full power at this range, this particular attack should be more than enough to match Lancer's attack.

"Very well!" Saber declared confidently "I shall respond to this show of power in kind! Prepare yourself, Lancer!"

Both combatants took the time to prime their attacks, but when they came...

"Whirlwind!"

"Strike Air!"

Irisviel couldn't believe her eyes as a furious twister collided with a powerful gust of wind. The resulting backlash caused many of the said crates to fly into the air. Fortunately, none of the Masters were hurt from the collateral damage.

Neither Servant wasted any time as they renewed their clash of sword and spear.

* * *

><p>"Maiya..." Kiritsugu whispered over the two-way radio "I have a visual on Lancer's Master. Northeast of where Saber and Iri are, on the roof of that warehouse. Do you see him?"<p>

As he kept a trained eye on the man wearing a blue overcoat known as Kayneth El-Melloi, Lancer's Master, he couldn't help but think back to what he had seen so far. Lancer has a definite edge over Saber due to the nature of her Noble Phantasm. If possible, it would be best to kill her Master here and now.

"Negative." Maiya answered after a moment "Not from my position."

"Understood. I'll take him out from here." As he prepared to fire the killing blow, he managed to catch sight of a figure sitting on one of the cranes. The Magus Killer recognized the twindrill blonde in pink instantly. After, he just watched her the night before.

_"I knew that it was too good to be true."_

"I have visual on Assassin." Kiritsugu whispered

"So do I. Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"It seemed that it was all a ruse then." The Magus Killer shook his head, but kept his cool even when Assassin looked straight into his scope and gave him a small wave "We'll see how this plays out for now."

"I can always attack Assassin to draw her attention while you eliminate Lancer's Master."

"Negative, Maiya." He answered back "We aren't equipped to deal with Servants right now, especially the ones present. That, and she seems to know we're here. Observe until further notice."

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p>"HYAAH!"<p>

The backlash of one powerful strike from their weapons caused both Saber and Lancer to skid along the ground due to the impact. Lancer had used what seemed to be a spell to enhance the power of her blows in an attempt to overwhelm Saber, who utilized Prana Burst in to augment her own swings in response. As a result, the two were locked in a stalemate.

_"Saber is definitely a skilled swordsman."_ Lancer thought as she rested on her spear _"Even with Overload, she has been able to hold a formidable defense. At this rate, I may have to utilize Shadow Ally..."_

_"That spear is definitely a problem."_ Saber, in turn, took stock of the situation as well _"Not only do I have to deal with it's anti-dragon properties, it seems to be enable her to cast variety of spells as well. I may have to rely on Excalibur if this continues."_

Irisviel took this moment to survey the battlefield; the docks certainly looked like a horrid mess, especially with the giant metal crates, which were perfectly aligned before, littered about the battlefield in complete disarray. At this moment, she pitied both the Magus Association and the Church as they were in charge of covering this up.

Saber and Lancer were about to charge once more when they both heard a loud, girlish scream echo in the night.

"Did you hear that?"

"Aye."

Both turned to the source of the noise, only for a loud explosion and the sight of more crate flying away to come from that direction. Out of the smoke leaped a strange vehicle. It seemed to have a streamlined front and had what could only be described two gigantic jet turbines attached to it's rear. It's driver was a man who looked to be in his late thirties looking like he was having the time of his life and a boy with a look of clear terror in his face.

"So..." The man chortled as he turned to face the two other Servants "Am I late to the party?"

"Rider!" the boy finally snapped out of his catatonic state of terror "W-when I said I was going with you, I didn't mean grab me and jump off the bridge!"

"You're Servant Rider?" Both Irisviel, Saber and Lancer inquired with confusion on their faces

"Hey, it turned out all right didn't it?" The man known as Rider turned to his Master with a wry grin "My Vulture was there to catch us after all. A wonderful piece o' work, she is."

"BUT STILL-!"

**"Ah, so it was you, then?"**

All conversation was stopped when the disembodied voice echoed once more. It was at that point Waver's eyes widened, a torrent of fear washing down on him. He **knew** who that voice belonged to.

"I was wondering what madness compelled you to steal my relic," the voice known as Kayneth El-Melloi continued "I never imagined that you would enter the war...Waver Velvet."

Saber glanced at Lancer, who looked to ground stone-faced and feeling a hint of disappointment, but not at Waver.

**"Perhaps some extra lessons are to be in order."** As the elder magus spoke, Waver clutched onto Rider's leather jacket tightly, the man noticing that he was shivering in fear. **"It will be about how Magi kill each other. I shall tutor you personally in all the fear and pain involved. Feel honored-"**

"HEY! YOU!"

All turned to Rider, who stepped out of his Vulture in an outrage and glared at the open air "From what I've learned just now, you were suppose to be my Master, right?"

He let out a mirthless laugh at the thought "What a load of crap! You really think I want a commanding officer who hides in a corner while his soldiers are at war? This boy," He pointed at Waver, gave him a warm smile before turning to face the air once more "Showed more guts by joining me in battle than ten of you ever could!"

"R-Rider..." Waver looked at his Servant gratefully. Saber and Irisviel felt that Rider was a man of respect, while Lancer stood there in silence unable to say anything in her Master's defense.

Kayneth, clenching his teeth in anger, was about to give the order to engage Rider instead when-

"Ooh! This looks like fun! I think I'll join in now!"

"Huh?" All five on the floor turned to see a figure gracefully descend the crane she had been perched on the entire time. They were unable to believe their eyes at first, but it was unmistakable: That frilly pink dress, the blonde locks tied in twin-drill fashion, and that unique eye-patch, all those features and more only belonged to one Servant, the one they thought was killed.

"Heh," Rider chuckled softly at this new development while the other four gawked in disbelief "Looks like ya finally showed yerself. The rumors of your death were greatly exaggerated...Assassin."

* * *

><p>"Damn that girl." Archer growled from his own hiding place, having intended to join the battle once the last two had appeared. The fact that Assassin revealed herself to the other competitors threw a monkey wrench into that plan.<p>

"It seems that her impulsiveness has forced me to enter sooner than expected..."

* * *

><p>Rider's inquiry was greeted by a girlish giggle from the Servant in question as she folded her hands behind her back "My Master told me to stay put, but I simply couldn't stay away from this game, so I'm gonna play too!"<p>

"A game..." Saber growled, clenching the hilt of her weapon even tighter "You think the Holy Grail War, this war in which we risk our lives in, is a mere game?!"

"Ah, but it is, Saber-chan!" The Servant of the Sword felt a chill go down her spine as Assassin was suddenly behind her, her hand intimately grazing her cheek. She swung as if to swat her away, but the pink clad Servant jumped back before the blade could hit "A game has winners and losers, right? Well, this one is no exception!"

As she continued to speak, she reached deep into her blouse and pulled out a sword most strange; It was colored purple and it had the over-all look of half a scissor. "And one where everyone but the winner dies is my favorite kind of game to play!"

**"Hah! I could not agree more!"**

All turned to see green flames burst from atop a crate that Saber and Lancer dislodged during the initial clash. Out of it emerged what could only be described as a purple-skinned demon with a blindfold on his eyes, strange markings on his bare chest and hooves for feet.

"What in Odin's name..." Lancer whispered as she and the others gazed at the demon, who bared his gleaming fangs in a grin.

"A demon..." Saber grunted in discomfort, keeping her grip on Excalibur tight.

"Nay. I am no demon, or at least, I am as close to one as one can be." The horned man chuckled amicably "As for my identity, I am Caster of this Holy Grail War. If you are to be the finest heroes there is to offer...Hah, it seems that fools exist beyond the borders of the Twisting Nether."

"Wow...so cool!" Assassin cooed in admiration, resting her head on the handle of her weapon whilst she leaned on the weapon.

"It seems I must show you peons..." Caster grinned malevolently as green felfire burst into life on the palms of his hands "The difference between our powers!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

Caster was barely able to react to the hail of blue swords flying toward him, to which he responded by launching his own flames to meet them. He was able to defend against all but one, which missed his head by inches and embedded itself onto the roof.

Irisviel looked up to the source of the blades, as did the others, to see a silver-haired man in a blue coat and a sheathed katana resting in his left hand looking down at Caster with disdain.

"That's Archer..." she murmured in disbelief "The one who 'killed' Assassin."

"Heeeeey Archer!" Assassin waved at the Servant of the Bow exuberhantly, who took the time to glare at the her in disdain.

"You weren't supposed to reveal yourself." He sighed in exasperation.

"And miss all this fun? I don't think so!" The Servant of the Shadows giggled as she stuck her tongue at him, which he ignored and turned to Caster instead.

"Geez, all these Servants are coming out of the woodwork." Rider muttered under his breath "All we need is for Berserker to show up..."

"So, Caster, you assume the form of a demon..."

"And what of it, Archer?" Caster answered back with a challenging grin.

"You are but a sham, a mockery of everything my father was and is. For that," To all who were observing, Archer vanished into thin air and reappeared next to Caster seconds later, his cobalt blue eyes giving him a death glare as he reached for his sword "You will die."

With blinding speed did Archer withdraw Yamato, his Noble Phantasm, only to find that it did not cut into Caster's skin. Instead, it found itself blocked by what seemed to be two curved warglaives, a dull green glow ominously emanating from them.

"Behold," Caster smirked as he pushed Archer back with a grin "The Warglaives of Azzinoth! A weapon I have acquired from defeating a demon general of the Burning Legion!"

_"This Caster can fight?!"_ Saber and Irisviel thought in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"So, a blind Caster with martial prowess. How interesting, but I'm just getting started!" Archer growled as he lunged at the other Servant, who met him blow for blow as warglaive met katana in a furious clash not unlike Saber and Lancer, two watching in awe at the speed they were striking each other at.

Pity it was about to get cut short.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kill him, Berserker!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Archer and Caster looked up to see a man clad in a red-coat with white hair emerge from the shadows. With the massive slab of a sword in his right hand, he thrust forward as if to dive down on his target: Archer.<p>

**"Belial Edge!"**

Archer had only a split second to react, but made it count. He swung Yamato upwards to meet the giant blade and blocked it. The impact, however, caused the crate to give out beneath them, forcing Caster into flight and landing onto an adjacent crate.

"Me and my big mouth." Rider muttered under his breath as the red-clad man jumped back and landed next to where Saber and Lancer stood.

"So..." Archer sighed as he stepped out of the rubble while dusting off his coat relatively unscathed "You must be Berserker."

"And you must be Archer." Berserker answered back with a sarcastic tone "To be honest, you remind me of my annoying ass prick of a brother."

"Funny." The blue-clad Servant replied, the chilling tone in his voice never fading "You remind me of my own brother, who was just as impulsive and thoughtless."

"What was that?! I oughta smash your face in for that remark!"

"You are welcome to try, reckless oaf!"

The ongoing squabble caused all Master and Servants present (Kiritsugu and Maiya included) to facepalm at the sight in front of them. All but one anyway.

"Hahahaha!" Caster laughed boisterously as the Servants of the Bow and Madness glared at each other "This is most amusing, to see two great heroes (and one of them a sane Berserker at that) squabble like children!"

**"DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT!"** Both Archer and Berserker launched attacks at Caster, the former a quick series of slashes that cut through the air and the latter a wave of darkness that cut through the ground. Fortunately, Caster managed to propel himself from the ground before both attacks found their marks.

"Hm, it seems as if I overstayed my welcome." Caster chuckled as his wings kept him out of their reach "I shall withdraw for now, fellow Servants, but rest assured, I will prepared for each of you next time!"

With that, Caster flew into the night and made his exit, and as soon as he did, Berserker and Archer resumed wailing on each other.

In all that confusion, Saber did not notice that Assassin was casually walking towards her with her Scissor Blade facing it's keen edge. She was right behind her, ready to strike her down when...

"Saber, heads up!"

The Servant of the Sword barely reacted in time, jumping out of the way as an explosive projectile collided with Assassin, the resulting explosion sending her flying onto the crates. She turned to see Rider on his Vulture, grinning at her broadly.

"You have my thanks, Rider." The King of Knights bowed her head lightly at her fellow Servant.

"No problem. Kinda know what it's like to get ambushed Ain't a pleasant experience, that's for sure."

"Owwie..." Assassin emerged from the wreckage, covered in ash and rubbing her sore bum "That hurt, you know..."

"Serves you right for attacking a fellow warrior from behind." Lancer growled as her spear tip was pointed at Assassin's back.

"Aww, you're mad, Lancer-chan?" Assassin giggled as she took a step back, realizing that she was surrounded by three Servants who wasn't in the mood for her shit right now.

"And they have reason to be." Assassin's good eye blinked in surprise to see that Archer had disengaged Berserker just enough rush to her side and picked her up by the waist "For now, we have to go. Four Servants against two are not good odds."

"Huh? Wait! I'm not done yet!"

To Assassin's dismay, Archer chose to ignore her as he treated her like hand carry while sprinting until they were out of sight.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Berserker growled in an attempt to chase after Archer's retreating back, but was stopped by Rider.

"Leave him be." The man spoke "Looks like this crazy orientation's about to end anyway."

"I suppose you're right." The red-clad Servant sighed before turning to both Lancer and Saber "I was watching your fight earlier, and I gotta say; you're both good. Looks like this Grail War's not gonna be so boring after all."

"You have my thanks, Berserker." Saber nodded as she flashed him a small smile "I look forward to facing you was well, if your own battle with Archer and Caster is anything to go by." At that Lancer was inclined to agree.

**"Lancer, we are withdrawing for now."**

"Yes, Master." Lancer nodded before turning to Saber and giving her a light bow "I am honored to have duel you, Saber. May we meet again in battle in the coming future."

"Likewise, Lancer." Saber nodded as the Servant of the Lance dissipated into spirit form, leaving only her, Rider and Berserker left.

"Well, I gotta go as well." Rider sighed as he got into the driver's seat of his Vulture, only to find that Waver fainted from all the excitement "Ugh...Looks like I got to toughen this kid up more."

This earned laughs from Saber, Irisviel and Berserker. After adding his own chuckle into the mix, Rider revved up the engine and rode into the night.

"I'll see ya around, Saber." Berserker sighed as he turned on his heel, giving her a wave before going incorporeal as well "Try not to die until then, alright."

The King of Knights nodded with a smile on her face "I will make sure of that, Berserker."

"Thank you for protecting me, Saber." Irisviel smiled as she took the Servant's left hand, a gestured that surprised her greatly "I survived thanks to you."

"I was only able to focus on the battle because you were protecting my back." Saber answered with her own kind smile.

"Saber..."

"This was the first night in the war to come. Each of them are powerful adversaries not to be taken lightly."

"Indeed." Irisviel nodded in agreement. She first surveyed the wreckage from the battle, then she looked up to the sky with a forlorn expression.

"So...this is the Holy Grail War."

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another chapter of Fate/Zero Hour, where we replace every Servant but Saber and have a little fun with the Holy Grail War!_

_Ragna: *sarcastically cheers* Hooray._

_Huh? Where's Saber?_

_Ragna: *shrugs* She's taking a break, so she put me up here to replace her for a while._

_Oh, okay then. Anyway, here's a list of people I gotta thank. Without them, I would've been having a hard time with this fic right now:_

_First, thanks to Harosata for giving me the idea to use Nui as Assassin in the first place. Check out his fic "Threads of Fate", where I got the idea!_

_Next is CleverPervertedPriest for helping me decide who Rider should be! I was really having a hard time deciding until he recommended one of his omake Riders from his fic Fate Level Zero. If you haven't read it, do so. NOW!_

_Also to X the Reaper for clarifying if Lancer's spear was anti-dragon or not. Check out his Fate Zero Sanity fanfic and Fate: OSG after it! They're both good reads that must be read!_

_Lastly, thanks to The Infamous Man for being the first to put different Servants into a Holy Grail War. To those who haven't read his Fate/Zero Sense yet, you must! It is the wellspring from which many of these kinds of fics are spawned from!_

_Ragna: *groans* Are you done thanking people now?_

_Yes. Yes, I am. Oh, and leave a review after reading this as well! Fanfic writers thrive on 'em! Okay, NOW I'm done. Take it away, Rags!_

_Ragna: Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: It's Down Time!_


	4. Chapter 4: It's Down Time!

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: It's Down Time!**

**"I am deeply disappointed, Kirei-kun."**

Even by magical phonograph, Kotomine Kirei can detect the small hint of displeasure found in his master's voice. Well, it wasn't without good reason; Tokiomi had honestly believed that his protege could keep the unstable Assassin under control.

As the night's events and Archer's account have shown, that trust was diminished considerably.

"My apologies, Master. I should have held a tighter rein on my Servant." the stoic priest bowed his head humbly a midst the barely lit chapel, his father Risei standing right next to him. It was pretty much all Kirei could say, really. With Assassin's existence revealed, much of their plan had gone out the window. There was simply no excuse to back up his failure as her Master.

"It is not a total loss." The elder Kotomine interjected "Even if the charade had failed, most Masters would not be aware of her presence unless she deems it necessary."

"...I supposed it cannot be helped now." The Master of Tohsaka's voice sounded rather strained due to the efforts to compose himself with the elegance and grace his family prided itself on "If Assassin's skills are to be believed, she should still be able to move around with some measure of stealth."

The Kotomines breathed out a collective sigh of relief. While it was true that all the Masters knew that Assassin was still on the board, the fact that she can hide in plain sight means she can still do reconnaissance as per the original plan. Once she had gathered all the information they can about the enemies, Tokiomi can mobilize Archer and effectively seize the day.

And even if one of the Masters wised up and tried to go for Kirei while he was at the Church, two things would hinder him/her; One, his protection within the sanctuary and Two, the place has already become Assassin's Territory. Both the Kotimines and Tokiomi noted that her ability as a Double Summon was a blessing in that regard.

"I thank you for your patience, Master." Kirei uttered in his deep baritone "What must be done next?"

"You are to send Assassin to shadow the enemy Masters as planned. If it is needed, use a Command Seal to restrain her from attacking as she had earlier." Tokiomi's voice spoke from the other end "Also, you are to remain in the church until further notice. The double layered shield that now hangs over it should prove to be a wall to keep the other Masters at bay. That is all."

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Tokiomi had turned off the enchanted phonograph, having said what was needed to be said to Kirei. Sitting in his Workshop beneath Tohsaka Manor, he turned to Archer who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed the entire time. His expression was, to put it mildly, disgruntled due to the events earlier in the night.<p>

"I would like to apologize for the earlier events, Archer." Tokiomi sighed as he addressed his Servant cordially "If I had known about Assassin's rash nature..."

"What is done is done, Master." The blue clad Servant shook him off with a wave of his hand "While I find this entire situation distasteful, the fact the wench can still execute her duty salvages what could have been a disastrous ordeal."

"Yes. That is correct. As long as she can accomplish her purpose, the plan can still proceed." The Master of Tohsaka found himself agreeing with his Servant, nodding as he took a sip of fine wine from his goblet. While he still viewed his Servant as a means to an end (and no doubt Archer thought of him the same way), he still found himself rather intrigued with the blue-clad man. He seemed to follow the same line of reasoning as he and moved with the same amount of dignity as well.

That was something Tokiomi had respected.

He had searched through whatever resource he had available for the identity of his Servant, but he found the tomes wanting. He found no record of a silver-haired swordsman in the history books.

The only dependable source of information he can go on was the dreams he had each night, a manifestation of the contract he had established with his Servant. What he saw in his sleep was rather...interesting to say the least.

"If you may indulge me, Archer," the red-clad Magus spoke after some thought "I would like to ask you a personal question."

The Servant of the Bow raised his brow at this, but chose to go along with Tokiomi for now. While both he and his Master knew that their partnership was one of convenience, it wouldn't hurt to answer a few queries every now and then. The more he knew his ally, the better.

"Very well. Ask away."

"Who is Sparda?"

There it was, a name that had appeared in Tokiomi's dreams often. On more than one occasion, Archer had uttered the name with pride, as if the man was one of high standing. From what the magus had gathered so far, that was the name of a demon who sympathized with the humans and turned on his kin. By sealing the door to the human realm, he had become a hero worthy of the Throne of Heroes itself.

Tokiomi could tell, however, that there was more significance to the name Sparda, especially to Archer.

"...Pass me the bottle, Master." Archer finally spoke, slowly taking his seat while getting glass of his own "You are in for a long tale."

* * *

><p>"Hiiii~! Do you like what I've done with the place?"<p>

"What in the Lord's name?!"

To be fair, Kirei's surprise at the state of the cellar was totally warranted. In many a universe, the dimly lit single sofa room was simply and rustic in design, fitting for those who have given up carnal desires in the pursuit of priesthood (though the many wines stored there were a powerful temptation).

Okay, it wasn't THAT bad; the room still looked the same, but it was a tad frillier than usual. On one table in the right was a carnation pink sewing machine set up and prepped to go. On one corner of the room were three mannequins, each clad in designer dresses of the Servant's design. On yet another corner of the room was a small pedestal with a three panel mirror surrounding it. On the center table were sketches of outfits as well as needles, pin cushions and quantities of blood red thread.

All in all, everything a chic fashion designer like herself would need.

"Oh, you mean all this?" Assassin blinked in confusion while gesturing to the entirety of the cellar "I needed to set up shop. If we're gonna win the Grail War, a girl's gotta pull out all her stops~!"

"...In light of your earlier blunder, I am considering using a Command Spell to force you to get rid of all these frivolities." Kirei sighed as he walked to the sofa and sat his rear down "But, if you believe that this is all truly necessary, then I shall indulge you...for now."

"But know this, Servant Assassin," The priest added before the blonde lolita could get a word out "I have no intention of winning the War. That honor belongs to my mentor Tohsaka Tokiomi. I am merely assisting him in that regard."

"Oh? So you have no wish from the Grail at all?"

"None. I have no real desire for it."

"Hmm..." Assassin seemed silent for a while as she reached her hand into the table, feeling around the disorderly surface for a certain item until...

"Aha! Got it!"

Kirei watched his peppy Servant pull out something with exaggerated flourish. Upon closer inspection, that said thing turned out to be measuring tape. Which was also sickeningly pink.

"...And what purpose does that item serve, Assassin?"

"Why, to take your measurements, of course!"

"Excuse me?" The priest was obviously uncomfortable with how the conversation turned out

"Aww c'mon, Kirei-kun!" Assassin leaned on him, looking up at her much taller Master with her best puppy dog pout with eyes (or in her case, eye) to match "I haven't had someone to model my clothing line for ages! Don't worry, it'll be worth your time, I promise! So pleaaaaaase?"

Kirei looked at his Servant with indignation due to the absurdity of her request. While he wanted to say no, he remembered that Assassin is of A-Rank in the Item Creation department. Again, having a Servant with Double Summon had it's perks.

"...Very well." he finally relented, hoping that his Servant wouldn't make him wear anything ridiculous.

"Yey!" Before he knew it, Assassin had grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the pedestal "Don't worry, this'll only take a second! Now extend your arm, please?"

Kirei was unfortunately trapped by his whirlwind of a Servant, so he had little choice but to follow her lead. He did as requested and watched as she stretched the tape over his arm, taking note of the length of his sleeve before doing the same with the other arm. He did admit, to himself at least, that Assassin seemed to know what she was doing.

"You know, I don't believe what you said earlier." The pink-clad girl spoke as she snapped the tape-measure back "About you not wanting the Grail."

"Excuse me?"

"Stand upright, please."

Kirei complied as she ran the tape measure down his back, noting the measurements before wrapping it around his waist "I mean, didn't the Grail choose you because you have a wish?"

"So they say." The priest confirmed with a blank expression "But I do not understand it. I have neither an ideal nor a desire, so why was I chosen to fight for the Grail?"

"Well, any wish you have might be more interesting than Beardy's boring 'Gate to the Root' wish." Assassin stuck out her tongue at the mention of Tokiomi "But you have no ideals or desires, huh? Hmm..." She scrunched her brow and put a hand on her chin to think for a few seconds before lighting up with an idea "Ooh! I know! Why not wish for something fun?"

"Fun? As in pleasure?" At this, Kirei lost his composure and let his annoyance with his Servant show "Ridiculous! Are you saying that I should wish for something so sinful?!"

"Sinful?" The lolita-styled Servat blinked at her Master with a puzzled expression "Pleasure doesn't have to be sinful, y'know? Just because something's fun doesn't mean it's bad, right?"

"And you would know of this, how?"

"Let's just say I'm an expert when it comes to this kind of thing." Assassin giggled as she snapped the measuring tape back shut, pleased with what she had accomplished "There, all done!"

Kirei sighed in relief as he stepped off the pedestal, but found that his discussion with his Servant had not ended yet "Ooh! I know! You can try havin' a little fun with lil' ol' me! Maybe we can find the answer to your question together! After all, _La vie est drole!_"

"I cannot afford to waste my time in what constitutes as your 'fun', Assassin!" The priest responded crossly at his Servant.

"Don't worry about that! We can do it while spying on the other Servants! Isn't it part of our job anyway? We can find out what the other Masters and Servants are wishing for and work from there~!"

"...I suppose we can do that."

"There we go! Glad to know that you're not such a stiff after all, Kirei-kun~!" Assassin giggled as she patted her Master's back heartily. Just then, one of her clones entered the room. She beckoned it closer and allowed it to whisper into her ear. From Kirei's perspective, it looked as if two identical dressed highschool girls were gossiping about so-and-so and so forth.

"...I see! What splendiferous news~!" The pink-clad Servant of the Shadows giggled as she snapped her fingers, the clone dissipating upon signal.

"What have you learned, Assassin?" Kirei asked her after that ridiculous display.

"As it turns out, Caster and his Master are the ones behind the kidnappings of children in the Miyama district recently. Sounds like my kind of fun, if you ask me~!" She giggled as she relayed this bit of news to the horrified Kirei as if she was the stating the weather "Are you gonna tell Beardy about this?"

"As a member of the Church, it is my duty to inform the Overseer of Fuyuki of this development." Kirei began to make his way out at a brisk pace.

"Okay then! I'll have a little something ready for you soon!" Assassin giggled as she watched her Master's leaving back. With a seemingly innocent giggle, she called out to him as he departed, her nauseatingly sweet words lingering like an echo.

"And remember, _la vie est drole~!_"

* * *

><p>12 nn, the Next Day.<p>

Berserker was already part-way through his shift, and he was quite glad that it was much calmer compared to the evenings, wherein his life as well as his Master's hung in the balance.

Speaking of his Master...

* * *

><p><em>"Goddamnit. If you're going to be like this every night, we'll be lucky to be among the last Servants!"<em>

_"You...don't have to worry...about-bleargh!"_

_No sooner had Matou Kariya spoken did he begin to puke out Crest Worms from his person. Seeing as he had no other choice, the red-clad Servant of Madness groaned as he picked his Master up and placed him on his back._

_"C'mon. We gotta get back to Mr. Chikagi's. He'll probably flip if he doesn't see us back at the Ahnenerbe by the time my shift starts."_

_"S-sure..."_

_With that, the two walked in contemplative silence, both Master and Servant wrapped in their thoughts until Berserker would be the first one to break said silence._

_"By the way," He spoke as he slowly trudged towards their destination, careful not to make any sudden movements lest his Master would hurl again (which he'd rather not let happen considering he was on his back) "I never got to ask you this until now, but who is this Sakura girl to you? And why are you so dead set in winning the Grail War for her?"_

_"..."_

_Berserker sighed as he kept silent, fearing that he overstepped his bound as a Servant._

_"I...I'm doing this so that she can go back to her home." Kariya finally spoke, gaining his Servant's full attention "After what that bastard Zouken did to her...she deserves to live with her family again."_

_As stated earlier, Berserker stayed silent. He only chose to nod as his answer, this gesture telling Kariya that he listened. As his Master sighed and contented sleep fell upon him, the Servant could not help but think:_

_"Damn...she really does remind me of Saya."_

* * *

><p>Bringing himself back to reality, Berserker took his focus off yesterday's events and focused on the now. As long as Kariya was resting, he did not need to think about the war until evening. He had been working on a salad order for one of the tables when he caught a glimpse of the next customer who had entered, the fact that his workstation was on the counter in full view of everyone meaning that he was quite visible as well.<p>

If the shocked look on his face was hliarious, imagine his thoughts upon hearing the conversation between the silver-haired woman clad in all white and the blonde girl in a jet black suit that just showed up.

"Ooh! I heard about this place! From what I was told, it serves the best Raspberry Pies in town!"

"If such a place is praised for it's cuisine, then perhaps we should try it out, Lady Irisviel- Berserker?!"

"Saber, what is it?" Irisviel turned her head slowly, her expression one of adorable confusion as she joined Saber in staring at Berserker, who was clad in a red t-shirt, pants and apron instead of his wartime vestments. "Oh..."

And to add to the hilarity, Rider and Waver just happened to show up at the time.

"Well..." The Servant of the Steed would be the first to speak "This is awkward."

* * *

><p>And as if things weren't absurd already, Berserker ended up serving the Masters and Servants present in the restaurant.<p>

"Mm!" Irisviel cooed with delight upon taking a bite of the Raspberry Tart she had ordered "Delicious!"

"Indeed!" Saber managed to speak in between spoonfuls of Katsudon "This cuisine...*scrunch*...transcends all others! *munch*"

"Uhm...thanks?" Berserker found himself staring at the Servant of the Sword. More specifically, he was gawking at how much the King of Knights was putting down.

"Damn, this beats anything the commissary dishes out any day!" Rider laughed heartily, taking a bite out of his cheese steak sandwich before gulping down another beer.

"...Are you really drinking at this time of day, Rider?" Waver sighed, meekly munching on his BLT, as he watched him order another alcoholic beverage.

"Hey! I'm just taking advantage of the perks here!" The scruffy Ex-Marshall guffawed while slapping Waver on the back with just enough strength to make him lurch "Spirits don't get drunk as easily as normal people, so I'm milkin' it for all it's worth!"

"Speaking of which, what brought you two here?" Irisviel, being the more diplomatic of the two-girl pair, asked Waver.

"My Servant wanted to get out of the house and see the sights." The youngest Master of the War let out another sigh "Since it would be insane for two Masters to engage in broad daylight, I indulged him. He didn't have to drag me along, though."

"I had to get your nose out of the books somehow! You gotta learn to live a little! Life's too short to just sit in the house all day!" He then turned his attention to Berserker "And where's your Master?"

"He's not feeling well." Berserker sighed as he handed Saber her fifth bowl of rice.

"A pity. In that case, I hope he begins to feel better come night fall." the blonde knight spoke, smiling broadly before engaging her bowl of rice "After all, I would not be satisfied unless I defeat you at your very best, Berserker!"

The Servant of Madness smiled at the sincerity displayed by Saber. He turned to see that Irisviel and Rider had that same smile as well. Even Waver had that same look about him.

It was at that point that Berserker was glad that not all the Servants in this War are total jack-asses.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Within the heart of New York City, a land far away from the Fuyuki Grail Wars, Salem Azal sat in his office atop Progressio Enterprises. He was known all over the world as CEO of a multi-billion dollar IT company and a philanthropist who utilized his vast fortune to fund research that would take medicine into the future. If one would glance at his life, you can see that he believed in progress.

However, not many realize that 'Salem Azal' was but a mask; that he is an ancient being whose true name was lost forever in the sands of time, except to a select few.

So, it was in this starry Manhattan evening he sat, his jet-black suit and ebony skin blending with the night. The only things that illuminated the room were the moonlight, the stars and a single golden eye, located at his left side.

It was during such a contemplative evening that a small gust of wind burst into the room, threatening to scatter the paperwork he was nonchalantly skimming through. The most peculiar thing was that the window was not even open.

"There are such things as doors." The man replied calmly despite the unnatural occurrence "I believe one as civilized as you would most likely know how to use one, Lady Alucard."

"I see that several millennia has done little to dull your sense of humor, Salem Azal." The blonde vampiress Rachel Alucard materialized at the center of the room, wearing a noblewoman's smirk as per usual.

"On the contrary, I believe the ages have enhanced my ability to jest." Salem chuckled as he got to his feet. He walked over to where Rachel stood, bent on one knee, and kissed her hand in the proper manner a gentleman should "While it is good to see you, Rachel, you do not usually make social calls. I take it this visit is one of necessity?"

"Indeed it is." Rachel nodded, her tone and expression matching the seriousness of the situation.

"I believe it involves the Holy Grail Wars in Fuyuki. Am I correct?"

Both turned to see another figure enter the barely lit office with two cups of tea in hand. The figure, a lithe busty woman clad in a white polo top under a red vest. Her shapely legs under her knee high skirt were covered in black stockings and on her feet were black high-heels. Her features were regal, from the amethyst eyes, her long flowing golden blonde hair and her rosy cheeks. She bore all these with an air of nobility. The only accessory she bore were the glasses that adorned her eyes.

"Your timing, as always, is impeccable, Miss Valentine." Salem praised his assistant as he and Rachel took their cups.

"It has been much too long, Valentine." The former Observer giggled as she took a sip from her cup "And I daresay the quality of your tea rivals Valkenhayn's."

"Indeed it has, Lady Alucard, but back to the matter at hand." The female nodded as she took her place by Salem's side "You came here because of the on-going Grail War at the other side of the world, right?"

"Correct." Rachel nodded to affirm the blonde's suspicions "From the countless possibilities I have observed, what emerges from the Grail will no doubt decimate a huge amount of Fuyuki's population, therefore creating a catastrophe of almost biblical proportions."

"Ah yes, the so-called 'Great Fuyuki Fire." Salem nodded knowingly "And yet, for all our powers, we cannot prevent this from happening."

"Nay, but we can perhaps mitigate the damage." Valentine threw in her two cents "Might I suggest we contact the OSG? I still have the number they gave me when they came around the last time."

"...Perhaps." Rachel spoke after some thought, though Salem picked up on her unsure expression.

"Is something the matter, Lady Alucard?"

"While I do believe in the Ordinis Sancti Gladius' capabilities in minimizing the damage of THIS Grail War and I am indeed grateful for what they have done for Lambda-11, I fear that Edgar Silverstein's usually sound judgement may be compromised in this matter."

"How so?" The ancient guardian dared to ask.

"Due to one simple fact: his wife is among the Servants of this War."

A silence befell the other two upon hearing this. Whilst Salem's was one of deep thought, Valentine's was...conflicted.

"This is why we must first determine if Silverstein could bear the thought of learning of his wife's death...again." Rachel nodded before putting down her tea cup "I trust that you will make the necessary preparations, Salem Azal?"

"It will be done."

"Then I have no more reason for concern." Rachel gave the both of them a fleeting smile as a portal manifested in front of her "I wish you good fortune on your task."

She stepped into the portal and vanished as quickly as she came, like dust in the wind.

"Miss Valentine." Salem spoke after staring at where the vampire stood for a few minutes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Cancel my four o'clock the day after tomorrow. And...make that call to the OSG by then. I believe it is high time you met your brother-in-law."

"It will be done, sir."

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>AN: And so begins the corruption of Kotomine Kirei. To any Kill la Kill fans out there, I hope I did Assassin and her psycho mentality justice!_

_Nui: Because if he didn't, his head's gonna roll! And roll! And roll!_

_*Shudders in fear* Anyways, the OSG is a group of heroes, each member hailing from different universes, who travel the multiverse to right wrongs and such. If you wanna know more about them, check out X the Reaper's "Fate Zero Sanity" and "Fate: OSG", where I borrowed them from (with the author's permission, of course!)_

_As for the two characters who converse with Rachel Alucard at the end (Yes, THAT Rachel Alucard from Blazblue), neither of them are OCs. Since I'm in a good mood, I'll drop a clue for each:_

_Salem Azal: His Tale is one of Souls and Swords, eternally retold._

_Valentine: If you've read X the Reaper's works, and are a huge Odin Sphere fan, you'd get this _

_I guess that be all I gotta say for now. Leave a review, please! Or Nui's gonna kill me! Oh, and here's her stat sheet (which I took from Harosata's fic, but modified it as I saw fit!) So...I'll leave it to Nui to close up and *sprints away in fear*_

_Nui: Aww, he left already? Oh well! Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Attack on Einzbern!_

* * *

><p>Servant: Assassin<p>

True Identity: Nui Harime (Kill la Kill)

Title: Grand Couturier of REVOCS

Master: Kotomine Kirei

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength - C+  
>Endurance - B+<br>Agility - C+  
>Mana - C<br>Luck - A  
>Noble Phantasm - B+<p>

Class Skills  
><strong>Presence Concealment - B<strong>  
><em>As stated by the Servant herself, Assassin comes and goes when she please. Most people don't realize that she's there until she's practically right next to them.<em>  
><strong>Item Creation - A<strong>  
><em>Comes with being a Double Summon. Assassin wasn't called the 'Grand Couturier' for nothing, able to craft clothes of the finest fabrics (I.E Life Fibers) that protect the wearer as well as grant himher various abilities. If given enough time, she can even craft a Godrobe, a garment of unspeakable power._  
><strong>Territory Creation - B<strong>  
><em>Also comes with the Double Summon skill; Assassin is able to establish a Workshop wherein she can sew to to her heart's content.<em>

Personal Skills  
><strong>Double Summon - B<strong>  
><em>Assassin was a reputed seamstress in her lifetime as well as a ruthless killer. This translates into the ablility to access a Caster's class skills as well as her own.<em>  
><strong>Shapeshift - B<strong>  
><em>Assassin is able to assume any form to a believeable degree. However, her eyepatch hampers the skill's full potential.<em>  
><strong>Battle Continuation - A<strong>  
><em>Assassin has taken inhuman amounts of damage and, more often than not, got back up with an eerie smile.<em>  
><strong>Eye for Art - C<strong>  
><em>As the Grand Couturier of REVOCS, Assassin's eye for quality clothing allows her to recognize any Noble Phantasm related to clothing. Under the right circumstances, she can destroy said type of Noble Phantasm with just her pinky.<em>

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Scissor Blade - I Killed Your Father - Anti-Unit - B+<strong>  
><em>A sword forged from Life Fibers in the shape of half a pair of scissors. It was created to slice through most armor type Noble Phantasms (in some cases, destroy) with ease. Goes up a Rank once she activates "Decapitation Mode".<em>  
><strong>Grand Couturier - Agent of REVOCS - D-A<strong>  
><em>A collection of NPs that range from razor-sharp measuring tape, puppet strings and clones made of clothes.<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Attack on Einzbern

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters. To add, the OSG is a borrowed concept from X the Reaper's Fate/Zero Sanity series._

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5: Attack on Einzbern**

"It is done."

Risei Kotomine was quite pleased with all that transpired. Upon learning that Caster the ones were the one behind the kidnappings and murders that had been happening as of late, he and the Master of Tohsaka devised a plan that would not only eliminates Caster and ensures that Thaumaturgy remains a secret, but also provides the Master of Archer with unique advantage over his rivals.

The first part of said plan was to use his emergency powers as judge of the War and decreed that whosoever slays Caster and his Master would be handsomely rewarded with an extra Command Seal. Though none of the Masters have used theirs yet, having an extra would no doubt tip the scales of balance to their favor.

"Well done, Father Kotomine." Tohsaka Tokiomi praised the priest with a smile as they conversed via magic phonograph "Now all the other Masters will hunt him down like the dog he is."

"Indeed." Risei nodded sagely, standing upright while speaking with his son's mentor "And though alliances may be formed, they will let their greed get the better of them and fight over who gets the honor."

"Aye, but should Caster fall to another, the winning Master would have an advantage."

"Yes, we cannot allow that." The elder Kotomine grinned malevolently under the candlelight "For once Caster has exhausted himself from defending against the other Servants, Archer will be there to finish him."

"Are you sure that's how it'll go, though?"

The old priest nearly had a heart attack, jumping upon hearing that familiar, exaggeratedly saccharine voice that belonged to Assassin, his son's Servant. There she stood, her hands folded in front of her while she wore that jubilant grin on her face.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

"Everything alright there, Father Kotomine?"

"It is nothing. Just another one of Assassin's antics." Risei waved off the concerned tone of the younger man "And what are you doing here? Did my son not tell you to keep watch?"

"Aww, but I am!" She giggled while sticking her tongue out "My clones are watching the other Masters while I'm keeping my guard, but I cannot help but overhear what you guys are talking about..."

"Yes, and what of it, Servant of the Shadows?"

"Weeelll..." The pink-clad Servant made the exaggerated motion of putting a finger on her chin, her expression one of deep thought "I just wanna point out that some of the Masters would see this as an opportunity to pick off the hunters while they chase the poor bunny."

"Are you implying that other Masters may disregard this temporary ceasefire? Preposterous!" Rise scoffed at her notion "The lure of an extra Command Spell is a prize too difficult to ignore!"

"It's what I would do." Assassin shrugged in response "Also, didn't Kirei-kun's intelligence say that there's a certain Magus Killer out there that doesn't follow the traditions of a Magus?"

"She is right." To Tokiomi's surprise, Archer had decided to join this conversation, materializing right beside his Master as he spoke "Saber's Master is indeed a cunning one. If what your student says is true, Master, then Emiya Kiritsugu will take the pragmatic approach and strike just as we chase after Caster, leaving our backs vulnerable to his schemes."

Tokiomi had given the words of both Servants some serious thought, placing his hand on his bearded chin to mull over it. After some contemplation, he nodded to agree with their assessment.

"Very well." He nodded before turning to his Servant "If you have a plan, Archer, then I would love to hear it."

"I have already thought of one." The Son of Sparda answered with a small smirk that matched his Master's "And for it to work, I have need of Assassin and her Master."

"Oh, goodie~!"

* * *

><p>"Are my documents in order?"<p>

"Filed and sorted as requested, sir."

"Did you call the OSG?"

"The future Mrs. Evans was the one who answered, surprisingly. A meeting has been set for later today and I'll be making my own way to their headquarters during your flight."

"And my brunch with President Clinton?"

"Already moved to Saturday, next week."

"Well done. As efficient as ever, Miss Valentine." Salem Azal's chuckle was heard from the other end as Scarlette Valentine, a witch-turned secretary to the CEO of the world's leading IT company "I shall be expecting a full report of your meeting with Mr. Silverstein when we meet in Fuyuki. Until then, farewell."

"Farewell, sir." She spoke as she hung up. With that piece of business settled, she turned to the two others present in the basement of Progressio Enterprises. One was a girl clad in what could only be described as a red leotard that showed much of her midriff. Her pink hair was tied into pigtails that flowed freely down her shoulders, and her features could be best described as doll-like; almost expressionless, even. However, her eyes, which perfectly matched her hair, showed a certain softness.

The other was a boy around the girl's age clad in a black blazer over a white polo and black slacks and sneakers and wore a red scarf around his neck. He also showed a certain gentleness in his eyes, something he hid with a usual stoic expression.

"Mr. Ouma, Ms. Yuzuriha, it's time."

"Yes." Both individuals, two souls whose destinies were intertwined, followed Scarlette as she made her way towards the center of the room, where the circle was drawn and the preparations were in place.

"A simple portal spell to the Order's Headquarters?" the blonde smirked as she began the spell "None too difficult for the Witch of Elrit Forest."

* * *

><p>"Here's what we know about the opposing Servants so far."<p>

Once Saber had brought Irisviel back from the Ahnenerbe, it was back to business as usual. Maiya had placed a projector on the table, the object illuminating the otherwise dim room. Kiritsugu was up front, pointing to the images projected on the wall while the rest were listening intently.

"First up is Lancer." The images of the female Servant's clash with Saber flickered on the screen "From what intel we already have, her Noble Phantasm is the one we have to be most wary of."

Irisviel nodded in agreement. Having front row seats to the spectacular duel certainly helped form her opinion "In addition to it's inherent dragon-slaying qualities, her spear seems to allow her access to some degree of Magecraft, something not uncommon for many heroes."

"And her Master is quite the formidable magus." Kiritsugu continued as said Master's visage graced the wall "Lord Kayneth Ell-Melloi Archibald. A lecturer in the Watch Tower, an expert in Spiritual Evocation as well as a renowned Magus. He is currently staying at the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel with Lancer and his wife-to-be, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. Attacking their stronghold now would be suicide due to the defenses he had set up."

"Maybe there might be a way to draw them out into open battle?"

"I have one or two ideas." The Magus Killer stated casually to answer Saber's question. Said ideas involve blowing up the entire hotel to bypass the magical defenses set up, but he didn't mention that aloud "Moving on, next is Rider."

Seconds later, images of the Servant and his Master appeared on-screen "Judging from his attire as well as his craft, we can safely assume that he is not a hero from the past, but from the distant future, one where technology has advanced beyond our wildest dreams."

"Is that even possible?"

"The Throne of Heroes can call forth heroes from the past as well as the future." Irisviel answered "I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case in the previous Grail Wars."

"In any case, his Master, Waver Velvet, is the easiest one to eliminate. But as stated earlier, he is from the future. As such, we don't know what he's capable of. Then there's Assassin."

The next photo was that of the pink-clad lolita, grinning while holding that purple scissor of hers "We don't know how she faked her death, but judging from the video feed from her 'battle' with Archer, it is possible she used a double to engage him back then."

"As one who has encountered her personally," Saber chose to join the discussion "I can say this: do not be fooled by her appearance. Assassin's killing intent is unlike anything I've ever seen."

All looked at the Servant of the Sword, especially her Master who was considering her words since Assassin was his rival Kotomine Kirei's Servant.

"The same can be said for Caster." The next image was that of the nightmarish Servant, his wings extended to give him the look of a creature straight from hell "If anything, he's one of the most formidable in this War. From what we have seen, he has been able to utilize magic that could almost be described as demonic."

"My Magic Resistance should make short work of any sorcery that fiend may have." Saber replied confidently.

"That definitely is true." Her Master nodded "But the fact that he can keep up with Archer's swordplay, which in itself is an oddity, means he should not be underestimated."

"Speaking of Archer," Maiya chose to speak next as the images changed to the blue clad Servant "It should be noted that Tohsaka Tokiomi is his Master. From what we can confirm, those ethereal blades he tosses are his Noble Phantasm, as well as that katana he carries around."

"Sadly, there are no records of such a man in the history books." Irisviel sighed deeply "The same can be said of Berserker."

"Yes, the fact that he is sane despite his Class assignment is intriguing." Kiritsugu nodded as the last blurry image of the red-clad Servant of Madness showed up

"The moment he made his attack, he shouted out 'Belial Edge'. Perhaps it's his Noble Phantasm?"

"If it is, it's a start. We can use it as a clue to discern his identity." The Magus Killer answered in response to Maiya's query, then turned his attention to everyone else in the room "As you know, the Judge has decreed that Caster is to be eliminated and that the reward would be an extra Command Seal. Our plan is as follows: We are to chase after those after Caster, since they will make for easier targets."

"Master..." As she listened, Saber began clenching her fists, her expression that of indignation "Just how despicable can you get?"

"Saber!"

"Just how much to do you intend to mock us Heroic Spirits?! Why won't you let me fight?!" The blonde King of Knights ignored Irisviel and was about to proceed into a full rant about Kiritsugu not trusting her when...

"Nggh!"

All turned to Irisviel, who felt as if a shock coursed through her system "Someone..." she said as she tried to steady her breathing "Someone has broken through the protective field."

* * *

><p>Moments later, both Kiritsugu and Maiya armed themselves to the teeth as Iri prepared a crystal ball. With it, she scanned the forests surrounding Einzbern Castle for the intruder until...<p>

"Found him."

Both assassins and Servant gathered behind Iri to see what she had found. Sure enough, a vivid image came into view; it was a figure whose pale skin and silver hair shone in the moonlight, his blue coat billowing in the wind as he casually took a stroll in the forest.

"It's Archer..." Iri was the first to speak.

"It seems that Tohsaka Tokiomi was more daring than we believed, for him to be sending his Servant like that." Maiya watched intently as the Servant of the Bow slowly made his way towards the castle.

"At any rate, we should be wary when dealing with him." Kiritsugu spoke next, his fogged eyes keep an eye on the crystal ball "For all we know, Assassin could be waiting on the wings."

Irisviel nodded before turning to the blonde Servant with determination set onto her features "Saber...I command you to defeat Archer!"

"I shall, milady!"

* * *

><p><em>"They've taken the bait."<em>

Archer smirked as his slow walk came to a stop. From a distance, he could easily discern Saber, clad in her wartime vestments, running towards him with invisible sword drawn.

"So you've responded to my challenge." he spoke calmly as she stopped in her tracks

"I have." Saber nodded as she assumed a battle stance "And why have you come, Servant of the Bow? I did not assume you to be one so brazen to charge into the enemy's stronghold by yourself."

"Perhaps." Archer's shoulders shook slightly as he let out a chuckle "But what if I decided to come here based on an assumption?"

"Oh? And what assumption would that be?"

"That Servant Saber is the best swordsman among the Seven." He smirked as the hem of his coat was pushed back with a gesture of his hand "For you to have been placed at your Class would mean that you must have been the greatest swordsman in your time. Well..."

Before Saber could even blink, Archer had vanished into thin air. She kept her form, looking around warily for any sign of the enemy.

"I would like to prove you wrong."

Her instincts turned up to eleven, Saber overcame her surprise and whipped around to see Archer drawing his katana faster than the eye can perceive. She was barely able to raise Excalibur to avoid getting cut, but the strength behind the blow rattled the King of Knights, forcing her to skid back several steps before coming to a complete stop.

"For your blade to have withstood getting cut by Yamato..." The blue clad Servant nodded in approval "It must be a truly impressive Noble Phantasm."

"You would think so, Archer." Saber stood at ready once more, her expression telling him that she would go down kicking and screaming before she yielded "But that trick will not work a second time!"

The Servant of the Sword wasted no time charging at her foe, swinging her blade in a swift barrage that would prove daunting to defend against. Archer met her blow for blow, Yamato clashing with the invisible blade as sparks cascaded the otherwise dark forest.

Both warriors exhibited different styles of swordplay; Saber, the way of the knight that consisted of bashing and hammering, whilst Archer fought with the tenets of Bushido, which could be described as delicate yet precise. It was on this night that these two sword styles, as different from each other as the East is from the West, clashed in one glorious display.

"Not bad, Saber. Your swordplay is truly impressive." Archer smirked as he deflected a thrust to his side before jumping back "But did you forget why I was assigned as 'Archer'?"

Saber looked up to see several blue swords hovering behind her foe, each of it's edges pointed dangerously at her before Archer sent them at her with a single gesture.

"Damn it!" She grimaced as she opted to face her foe as a king should; charge at him while bobbing and weaving between the swords, swinging her weapon to deflect any she could not avoid. While such a blitzkrieg was proving beneficial, she inevitably didn't escape unscathed; several of Archer's projectiles caused several gashes on her arms and legs.

_"Servant Saber is quite spirited, I will give her that."_ Archer smirked as he quickly drew Yamato to meet Saber's empowered slash _"But how long will it take before she realizes that I am just the decoy?"_

* * *

><p>"It seems that Saber and Archer are equally skilled-ngh!"<p>

Kiritsugu and Maiya gave Irisviel looks of concern, but quickly brushed them off "I am fine...it's just that another Servant as well as a Master had arrived."

"Can you search for them?"

"I can." Wasting little time, Irisviel gazed into her crystal ball, scrying for any signs of an enemy until she locked her gaze unto the castle's front door "There!"

The Magus Killer and his attendant gazed as she did, only to find nothing. There were about to give up when the sight of said door getting sliced into several pieces got their attention.

"Who could..." Maiya immediately hushed herself into silence as she immediately got her answer: a certain pink-clad fashion designer of a Servant skipping out of what used to be the door rather casually with an umbrella in one hand and measuring tape in the other.

"Assassin..."

* * *

><p>"Wow~! This place is sooo chic~!" Assassin giggled as she stepped into the foyer "Ragyo-sama would've loved it here-!"<p>

She was cut off the moment the sound of tripping wire was heard, which was followed seconds later by a massive explosion that engulfed the Servant. As soon as the smoke clear, Assassin found herself unharmed. Though being covered with soot did little to improve her mood.

"...Owwie."

"Calm yourself, Assassin." The deep baritone of her Master caused her to immediately turn to acknowledge the arrival of Kotomine Kirei "So far, everything is going according to plan."

"Yeah it is." The Servant found herself agreeing "Though I honestly wanted to fight Saber-chan! I'm sure she'd make a marvelous model for a possible summer collection!"

"Please keep your ramblings to yourself." Kirei found himself shaking his head in dismay.

"Aww~! Don't be so stiff Kirei-kun! Remember what we talked about." The pink Servant giggled as she walked ahead of him "Just have fun! _La vie est drole~!_"

_"La vie est drole...what does that even mean?"_ The younger Kotomine asked himself as he followed his Servant. Much of what she had said earlier began awakening certain doubts in his mind. Right now, however, was not time to mull over this. "Keep vigil, Assassin. And watch out for-!"

Another loud explosion caught Assassin unawares, causing Kirei to just sigh.

"...Traps."

* * *

><p>"This is bad. They have breached the castle, sir."<p>

"I know." Kiritsugu nodded as he loaded his Calico with ammo "Maiya, you are to escort Irisviel while you have the chance, and away from Saber and Archer if you can."

"Kiritsugu?"

"Without Saber, this place is no longer safe to be in." Kiritsugu dutifully explained "Make use of the secret passageways while I hold Assassin and her Master off-"

No sooner had he spoken that the door to their meeting room had been sliced to ribbons.

"Found you~!" Assassin giggled as she stepped out of the rubble with manic glee on her face, a resounding click coming from her setting her measuring tape back in place. She took a good look at Kiristugu, her eye examining him inch by inch before sighing, as if she was disappointed with something "You know...your outfit is sooooo 1940s. Perhaps you can come with me and we'll make some alterations? I was thinking red. Lots of red~!"

"Iri, Maiya, run!" No sooner had she finished her sentence that Kiritsugu trained his Calico at her and opened fire.

"Aww, you think you can fight me? How cute~!" Assassin extended her measuring tape and swung it around like a whip, slicing each and every bullet in half. She was about to strike when she found that all three of her marks had disappeared. She looked around to see signs of a secret tunnel having been opened during the entire time she was speaking to Emiya Kiritsugu.

"Wow, he's a lot smarter than I thought." Assassin giggled as she began to give chase "No wonder Kirei-kun's obsessed with him!"

* * *

><p>"This way, hurry!"<p>

Maiya had taken the lead while Kiritsugu brought up the rear, both of them encircling Iri to protect her. Ever since they had escaped Assassin, who was no doubt giving chase, they had been running endlessly through the endless corridors within Einzbern Castle, no sign of any opposition in sight.

Imagine their surprise when Kotomine Kirei emerged from one of the corners like a ghost.

"Madam, look out!" Maiya pushed Irisviel aside and opened fire on the priest. His bulletproof priest robes took the damage, which he took in stride as he brought out his Black Keys. She brought out her dagger and swung at Kirei, who ducked to avoid get killed.

Kiritsugu was about to fire his Calico at Kirei when he saw Assassin from the corner of his eye giggling as she walked towards the three. In response, he quickly pulled out a grenade from his coat and threw it. At this, she just giggled.

"Heehee! Let the carnival begin~!"

* * *

><p>Saber quickly whipped at the direction of the castle the moment she heard the explosions.<p>

"Ah...looks like all is going according to plan."

"What do you mean?!" The knight growled at her opponent, her graceful features contorting into a mask of righteous anger, one he noted with a smirk.

"If it were up to my Master, he would have waited until Caster was weakened from fighting the other Masters." Archer explained smugly "But as pointed out by that annoying wench, Emiya Kiritsugu would attack while we were busy with Caster. As such, I proposed this plan; I act as the distraction while Assassin and her Master will zone in on your Master."

"That means..." Saber thought for a moment before a look of horror dawned upon her "Lady Irisviel!" She was about to run back to the castle when several swords dropped right in front of her, acting as a cage to keep her in place.

"Where are you going, Saber?" Archer chuckled as he walked towards her with malevolent intent "We have only just begun!"

"Damn it..." The King of Knights cursed as she placed both hands on her sword. With the developments that have arised, she saw that she no longer had no choice. If she was to break through, she'll have to bring forth Excalibur.

"So be it." She growled as she was about unleash her greatest Noble Phantasm when...

"Phozon Burst!"

A big flash of light forced Archer to jump back lest he be struck. Both he and Saber were quite surprised when a third Servant had joined the fray. The new figure was recognizable to Saber especially; after all, they had both fought the night before.

"As much as I do not wish to interrupt such a clash," Lancer's soft voice echoed as she floated down into the center of the fray "But I wish to let you know that the honor to slay Saber belongs to me!"

* * *

><p><em>OSG Headquarters<em>

"It...It can't be."

The usually cool Edgar Silverstein sat in his desk viewing a crystal ball that showed what was happening at Einzbern forest at that particular moment. Scarlette Valentine, who provided said crystal ball, was sitting opposite of him. She too was watching intently and shared his shock, but was dwarfed by Edgar's own. Indeed, the look on his face said it all.

"Gwendolyn..."

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Two consecutive chapters in the span of a few days? That's a new record!_

_Ahem...anyways, welcome to another chapter of Fate/Zero Hour! This time, we're treated to Team Tohsaka attacking Team Einzbern, then Lancer coming in at the last possible moment! How do you think it'll turn out?_

_Also, we saw more of Ms. Scarlette Valentine as well as two new aides. As for who they are, I only leave one clue: they're both from the same series! Oh, and Edgar finally sees Lancer in action. What do you think he'll do now?_

_Anyways, since I've said all I wanted to say, I'll wrap this up here! Don't forget to leave a review! We writers love reviews!_

_Vergil: Aren't you forgetting something?_

_Ah yes! Archer's stat sheet is next! So see ya in the next chapter!_

_Vergil: Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Melee a Trois!_

* * *

><p>Servant: Archer<p>

True Identity: Vergil Sparda (Devil May Cry)

Title: Son of Sparda

Master: Tohsaka Tokiomi

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength - B  
>Endurance - B<br>Agility - A+  
>Mana - A<br>Luck - B  
>Noble Phantasm - A+<p>

Class Skills  
><strong>Independent Action - A<strong>  
><em>Archer has always acted on his own agenda. Even his so-called allies are to be wary of him.<em>  
><strong>Magic Resistance - C<strong>  
><em>As per his class and perhaps his half-demon lineage, Archer has a resistance to spells below two verses.<em>

Personal Skills  
><strong>Expert of Many Specializations - C+<strong>  
><em>As a Son of Sparda, Archer is knowledgable in many forms of combat as well as many forms of knowledge. This includes swordplay, hand-to-hand combat, and even the use of fire-arms, which he despises.<em>  
><strong>Knowledge of Respect and Harmony - A<strong>  
><em>Due to how quick he moves as well as his peerless swordsmanship, even those who have seen his technique many times over have difficulty guarding against it.<em>  
><strong>Eye of Mind (True) - B<strong>  
><em>Archer is a season warrior who has lived through many a battle. As such, he can discern the proper course of action to take and will act accordingly.<em>

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Summoned Swords: The Flying Blades - Anti-Unit - C+<strong>  
><em>As per his class, Archer has the ability to summon several ethereal swords at a time and launch them at his foe either in rapid succession or all at once. He has many variations of this attack.<em>  
><strong>Yamato: My Father's Heirloom - Anti-UnitAnti-Army - A**  
><em>A legendary demonic weapon owned by Archer's father, Yamato has the ability to cut through almost anything, even gateways to another world. It has become synonymous to Archer's legend.<em>  
><strong>Devil Trigger: The Legacy of Sparda - EX<strong>  
><em>If bidden, Archer can awake the blood of his father in him and tranform into a full demon for a certain amount of time. This metamorphosis raises all parameters by one rank and grants him Battle Continuation - A.<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Melee a Trois

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters. _

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 6: Melee a Trois**

**At the edge of Einzbern Forest, Earlier that Evening...**

_"You wish to attack the Einzberns, Master?"_

_"Yes, Lancer." Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, prodigy of the Evocation Division and a magus of noble birth, stepped out of the sleek black Bentley and took in the fresh evening breeze. He was feeling rather confident with himself; Of course, anyone would feel confident if their Servant had given the fabled Saber class a tough match-up. _

_"We have them right where we want them." The blonde Magus turned to Lancer with an impassive expression "As a one of noble birth, it would be poor form on my part if I do not take advantage of their vulnerability and challenge them openly."_

_"I understand, Master." Lancer bowed her lightly before trailing those ocean blue eyes at Kayneth "But what of Lady Sola-Ui? I feel uneasy leaving her at the Fuyuki Wyatt by herself."_

_"Even if the opposing Masters brazenly decide to attack our stronghold, the defenses I have laid will be more than enough to hold them at bay." The man then gave her a slight sneer "All you should be thinking about is making up for your failings yesterday."_

_"...Of course, Master." With those words hanging in the air did Kayneth and Lancer begin traversing through the thick forest. Even now, Lancer was wondering why the Grail chose him as her Master; his hubris matched that of the despicable General Briggan, a man she had no qualms killing twice. That and his condescending demeanor more than its fair share of frustration on the Servant of the Lance._

_However, even at this moment, her thoughts always came back to his treatment of his bride-to-be, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. From what she had seen, he had expected him to see her as nothing more than a trophy wife he can parade around the Watch Tower. Moreso, it was a view shared by the woman herself._

_Imagine Lancer's surprise, then; whenever Kayneth and Sola-Ui interacted, he always seemed to be more gentle with her than with most people. Though she looked at him with disdain, he did not return that treatment. If anything, Lancer saw the tender side of the nobleman, the side that was just trying to earn the love of his fair maiden, no matter how many times she refused him._

_Now, where had she heard that before?_

_"Hold, Master."_

_"What is it?" Kayneth inquired rather harshly._

_"I sense two other Servants in addition to Saber." Lancer spoke resolutely as she brandished her Psypher spear, brushing her earlier thoughts abruptly to the side "Nearest to us are two Servants doing battle. No doubt one of them is Saber."_

_"And the other one?"_

_"Within the castle proper. I can at least tell that it's not Saber. Only one Servant in this War oozes this brand of killing intent."_

_"I see." Kayneth nodded, placing a hand on his chin and drawing the correct conclusion "Archer is sent to engage Saber, whilst Assassin goes after Einzbern. Well played, Tohsaka."_

_"What would you have me do?" Lancer faced her Master, her will resolute._

_"You are to go forth to where Saber and her opponent are." Kayneth said before turning his heel towards the castle "Engage them as you see fit."_

_"And what of you, Master?"_

_"I shall make my way towards the castle proper and challenge Einzbern." The magus responded with a smirk "Even if Assassin should be there, Volumen Hydrargyrum should provide ample protection while I call you forth with a Command Seal. Now, go forth and bring me glory, Lancer!"_

_"Yes!" Lancer nodded once before taking to the skies, the starry sky and the moonlight on her skin giving the illusion of a swan in flight._

_"Watch over me, Oswald. In your name and upon my spear, I promise victory!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Now.<strong>

"Well, this was something I did not account for." Archer spoke with a smirk, his eyes darting between the newcomer and Saber respectively.

"Lancer?" The King of Knights gawked in surprise at the sight of her opponent the night before "What are you-?"

"My Master has told me to engage the both of you as I see fit." The platinum-blonde spearwoman turned to Saber in greeting "However, you and I still have a duel to settle."

"Aye. That we do, Lancer."

"And as such, I cannot allow this cur to interfere in a battle between knights." She then turned her gaze to the silver-haired Son of Sparda, hardening to the consistency of steel as she leveled her spear tip at him. "Go, Saber. If what Archer said is correct, then your Master has need of you. I shall deal with him in the interim."

"But what of you?" The blonde knight looked at her temporary ally with a hint of concern.

"Rest assured, I have no intention of dying here." Lancer's lips curled into a confident smile all while keeping her gaze at her opponent "You and I will have our duel, Saber. I promise you that."

"...Very well." The Servant of the Sword relented, turning her back to the battle with a small smile "I look forward to your survival tonight, Lancer!" Without a second thought, Saber began sprinting towards Einzbern Castle.

"Don't think I'm letting you off so easily!" With a swift gesture of his arm, Archer sent several ethereal blades at the blue-clad knight. Lancer immediately moved to intercept, several twirls of her spear making short work of the projectiles.

"Heh, you knights and your chivalry." The Servant of the Bow let out a mocking chuckle as he met Lancer's glare as Saber disappeared into the night "I do hope you realize that we are in a War, Servant of the Lance."

"Do not fear, Archer. I do realize." Lancer soft speaking voice did nothing to hide the steel beneath "However, know that I will not be an easy opponent!"

With little warning did Lancer spring forward, swinging her spear in a wide vertical arc. His response was as quick as her sudden attack; he raised his scabbard just as the weapon was about to collide. As a result, Lancer's swing was stopped in it's tracks once the sheathe met with shaft.

After five agonizing seconds, Archer ended the deadlock by pushing Lancer back with the sheathe arm, causing her to grunt as she skidded along the ground. Within seconds, the half-demon was upon her with katana raised before launching into several swift strokes.

_"He's fast!"_ Lancer attempted to meet him blow for blow, the song of steel echoing in the night as Heroic Spirits clashed under the stars once more. Both sword and spear moved in blurs to quick for the eye to perceive, the intensity of the clash only matched by the wielders.

Archer would be the first to break through, knocking her spear aside with his sheathe before swinging Yamato in an upward diagonal arc. The steel would not find her flesh, though, as she leaped backwards and propelled herself into the air using her wings.

"Tch." The Servant of the bow clicked his tongue in annoyance before sending a volley of ethereal blades at the flying Lancer, who immediately took evasive measures and began dodging the flying swords.

_"I sincerely hope Assassin has done her job by now."_ The blue-clad Son of Sparda though in annoyance _"If not, things will become more complicated than intended from here on out."_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the castle proper...<strong>

Kiritsugu was, needless to say, sprawled on the ground completely dazed. Then again, who wouldn't be when you decided to throw an HE grenade at an approaching Servant just a few feet away from their location which scattered the party?

"Ugh..." He groaned as he slowly staggered to his feet and observed the wreckage; the chandeliers that lit the once pristine hallways of the castle now lay in fragmented shards on the ground, the shattered glass reflecting the devastated battleground the place had become.

The Magus Killer had little time to contemplate nor recuperate; Even he was not so naive to believe that the explosion did Assassin in.

_"I have to find them."_ He strode through the wreckage resolutely, hoping to find any sign of the other two females. He had to hurry; with Kirei and Assassin still in the castle, they were still in grave danger.

_"Iri...Maiya...please be safe."_

* * *

><p>"Madame! MADAME!"<p>

"Mmm...Huh?"

Irisviel von Einzbern slowly opened her ruby-tinted eyes. A few seconds of looking up at Hisau Maiya's extremely worried expression made her realize that she was on the floor, her head on the other girl's lap. Despite being dazed, she could see that the explosion had sent her and Maiya to a lower part of the mansion. Of course, if that hole in the ceiling was anything to go by.

"Thank goodness." The raven haired girl sighed in relief "You're alright."

"Have you..." Her soft tone of voice had a drowsy element in it "Have you seen Kiritsugu?"

"I haven't, but hopefully, he should still be nearby." Maiya assured her master's wife, even if she wasn't so sure herself "Can you stand?"

"Mhmm." Irisviel nodded as the other girl helped her to her feet "Any sign of-"

"Madam, look out!"

The silver-haired homunculus barely had time to react, so Maiya did what any sensible person did in that situation; she football tackled Irisviel down to the ground just in time to avoid razor sharp measuring tape that surely would've taken her head off.

"Wow! Nice save~!" Maiya cringed as she looked around, the telltale giggling all to familiar to their ears by now "Too be honest, I was hoping you'd duck that. It takes out the fun if you die too easily, y'know?"

"That is enough, Assassin." The deep baritone that belonged to Kotomine Kirei manifested as the Master-Servant pair stepped out of the shadows. The priest, in particular, was brushing off the soot from the wreckage Kiritsugu's surprise grenade brought "There is no time to horse around in the middle of a mission."

"Don't be such a stiff, Kirei-kun!" The pink-clad Agent of REVOCS playfully patted the taller man's shoulder "We may have lost him, but we found his girls didn't we?"

"Yes, that is true." The ever-stoic priest nodded before trailing his lifeless gaze at the pair and got directly to the point "Tell me, where is Emiya Kiritsugu?"

"We will never tell you where he is."

Maiya whipped her head almost immediately at Irisviel, who she had helped get to her feet, and saw the grim determination set in her ruby orbs

"I do not understand your determination, woman." The priest replied back "The lack of Command Seals means you are not the Einzbern Master, but a homunculus tasked to protect the Grail. Only sheer stupidity would make you urge to fight in the front lines. At least, not of your own will."

"Contrary to what you think, we are fighting of our own will!" Said vessel answered back with a fury rarely seen "And as long as we live, we will make sure you will never reach him!"

"...I see. Then I shall search elsewhere" After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Kirei turned and began walking the opposite direction before abruptly stopping in his tracks. As much as Irisviel and Maiya wanted to stop him, they knew they cannot do that due to the obvious presence of their enemy's Servant.

"Assassin?"

"Yes~?" Said Servant responded upon being addressed

"Kill them."

"Okey dokey~!" Assassin stepped forward as Kirei strode away, her pace casual as she made her way to the pair with bad intentions beneath that childish grin.

"Shall we have fun, Einzbern-sama?"

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

_"So, this is the OSG's Headquarters..."_

_Scarlette Valentine emerged from the portal she had conjured into the central hub of the Ordini Sancti Gladius' (a.k.a Order of the Holy Sword) base of operations. Though her employer had his dealings with them before, this would be the first time she had ever set foot in their headquarters. As her amethyst eyes scanned the compound, she had to give them their due; the Order ran a really tight ship._

_"It's pretty big, huh?"_

_She turned to see her two associates step out of the portal. At seeing the brunette lad and pink-haired girl walk side-by-side, she couldn't help but smile; seeing the latest recruits Salem and Rachel pulled in reminded her of happier times._

_Alas, there was no room for such a sentiment. Not here, not now._

_"Indeed it is, Mr. Ouma." Her willowy blonde hair bobbed up and down as Scarlette let out a soft giggle "Though I do want to admire the sights, we have a job to do."_

_"Hey, it's Ms Valentine!"_

_"Yo."_

_She turned to see two people she had met a few occasions before; One was a girl, a blonde like her, who tied her hair in pig-tails and had green eyes. She was clad in a black trenchcoat that covered a white blouse and a plaid red skirt. The other individual was a man with spiky silver hair. His eyes were a blood red hue and his grin showed off gleaming shark-like teeth._

_"If it isn't the future Mr. and Mrs. Evans." The deep red blush on both of their faces elicited a small laugh from the normally stoic Scarlette "I take it you two are here on business?"_

_"Not really. We were just on our way to the training room." Maka answered for the two before turning her attention to the two behind the other blonde "Hi, Shu! Hi, Inori! I haven't seen you two since that joint mission a while back!"_

_"We're doing well, Maka-san." Shu replied in kind with a smile "Uhm...is it okay if Inori and I trained with you? I want to gauge how much I've improved my Void abilities."_

_"Sounds cool." Soul spoke with a wide grin "Though you don't need to be so shy about it!"_

_"Soul is right." Inori spoke with a small smile "Any chance to re-establish control over the Void Genome that was carried over to your new body is a good one. Besides, I am more than willing to help you. You know that, right?"_

_"Uhm...yeah..."_

_"No need to gang up on poor Shu." Scarelette giggled before turning to Maka "I trust that you'll be able to keep things civil?"_

_"Yes, ma'am!"_

_"Then off you four go then." The secretary let a small smile form as she watched Shu and Inori get led to one of the training rooms by Maka and Soul before making her way deeper into the compound. As she went further in, she wondered how Salem and Rachel's modus operandi were similar to the Order's: Travel the vast multiverse to give fallen warriors a second chance in life to fight against those who would upset the balance. After all, it was how she herself was recruited in the first place._

_She shook her head vehemently, knowing where this trail of thought led and stopping right there. She did not want to remember how she got here. The pain was simply too great._

_"All right, I'm here." She stopped once she reached a door that was, without a doubt, the office of the Leader of the OSG, Edgar Silverstein._

_"Here goes nothing." The blonde secretary took a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door to reveal the head of one of the major players in many a world; despite the heavy title, the man looked like someone just about her age; his fair features, silver hair, and mismatched brown and green eyes gave him a sort of otherworldly feel. He was clad in a pinstripe suit worn over a red dress shirt. _

_"Mr. Silverstein, I presume?"_

_The man looked up, his eyes locking with hers the moment he heard her voice "May I know who is speaking?"_

_"My name is Scarlette Valentine, secretary to Mr. Salem Azal. I am sure you're well aware of him?"_

_"Indeed I am." Edgar nodded, listening intently to what she had to say "Ms. Albarn and Mr. Ouma have worked together before. She even said that you made a call yesterday."_

_"Then you know why I am here." It was at this point that Scarlette got right to the heart of the matter "We need your help. Given the destructive nature the 4th Grail War had on your universe, we have come to ask for your aid in mitigating the damage ours will no doubt cause. The Order's track record shows of it's successes in these kind of matters. __However..."_

_"However? You're doubting the resolve of the OSG?"_

_"Nothing like that, I assure you. However, my employer has a...concern regarding this War." The blonde witch kept her focused gaze trailed on his gaze "A concern that is mostly centered on YOU, Mr. Silverstein, and one that I honestly share."_

_"And how does this concern me?" Edgar dared ask, part of him curious and the other part of him a little anxious._

_"'Tis best if I show you, Shadow Knight." She smirked when he blanched at the mention of his old title_

_"How did you-?!"_

_"All will be revealed in time." She said as she brought out a crystal ball with a snap of her fingers, the item slowly floating down into her hand "What you are about to see...well, I suggest you take a look at it yourself. The story will be told better that way."_

_Upon her prompting, Edgar Silverstein peered into the magical item (though he was a bit apprehensive about it at first) and saw two figures doing battle; one was a blonde girl clad in a blue battle dress he had seen before and the other is a silver-haired man clad in a blue coat wielding a katana._

_What shocked him the most was the emergence of a third figure: a woman that can only be described as a warrior goddess descending the battlefield with spear in hand, her hair shimmering in the moonlight._

_For Edgar, she was a sight all too familiar to him, stirring in him feelings he had not felt in the longest time._

_"It...It can't be." he gazed into the orb with a stupefied expression, unable to tear his eyes from the woman who had captivated his heart many times over, a woman he quite literally killed a dragon for._

_"Gwendolyn..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now.<strong>

"So you're telling me..." Edgar tore his gaze from the orb and right at Scarlette, his tone equal parts furious and shocked "That my wife-"

"Is fighting in this Grail War?" She opted to finish his sentence for him, keeping her cool despite being in the face of a man many times stronger than her "Yes, Edgar Silverstein- no, Oswald Edgarson, that's exactly what I am trying to tell you."

"But why?" He spoke, deflating a little but keeping his intimidating glare at her "And how do you know of my true identity?"

"That's not the issue right now." She said as she continued to speak "The issue my employer wishes to address is whether you can still do your job knowing that the very reason why you've fought in these accursed Wars is right there!"

"...So that's it then." Edgar spoke slowly after a moment of silence, trying to process everything he had seen, unable to believe that the wife he knew to be dead was right before his eyes, fighting the same War he had come to curse "You wish to see if I have the resolve to do what's right, even if it comes to my own desires?"

"That is correct."

"Then know this, Miss Valentine." The leader of the OSG met her gaze with one that spoke of his steeled resolve "The Order will do what needs to be done, no matter the personal cost."

Another moment of silence dawned upon them, one that ended when Scarlette's lips formed into a small smile "Then we have nothing to worry about, Mr. Silverstein. I will inform my employer of your resolve."

"Very well." Edgar nodded while she caused the crystal ball to vanish with a snap of her fingers "Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to."

"Yes, I will get out of your way now. I look forward to hearing from you again, Shadow Knight." Satisfied with what had just transpired, Scarlette stood from her chair and began making her way out of his office, but not before stopping for a moment and flashing Edgar a knowing smile.

"As for how I know your identity...well, I suppose I can say that we've come a long way from Erion...Brother-in-Law."

She made sure to memorize the bewildered look on his face before taking her leave to collect Shu and Inori.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Einzbern Castle...<strong>

Kirei had begun his search for Kiritsugu in earnest, more than confident that Assassin will make short work of the two other women. At least, that's what he hoped she would do.

_"Honestly..."_ the priest shook his head as he recalled every interaction with his Servant so far _"She does not seem to be taking her responsibilities too loosely..." _As he gave the matter more thought, however, he began to realize that it wasn't that she wasn't skirting off her responsibilities; on the contrary, she had obeyed his every order to the letter. It was just that she decided to have fun along the way, making sure to enjoy every bit of pain she caused if her dreams were anything to go by.

_"But she took delight in the misery of others, something I have every reason to be against!"_ He argued with himself, still quite appalled with what he had seen _"Does the fact that she was summoned as my Servant mean...I am the same?"_

He had no time to ponder on that, though; The moment he heard the click of the Calico's trigger, he immediately reinforced his arms and brought them close to his chest. The makeshift shield proved effective as bullets bounced off him without leaving any visible damage.

_"He's here..."_ Despite himself, Kotomine Kirei couldn't help but smile as the man he had marked as his rival stepped into view, the man who bore the same lifeless eyes as he _"Emiya Kiritsugu."_

No words were said as the priest brought his Black Keys to bear whilst his scowling opponent reloaded his own weapon. They knew that they would have to face each other eventually, it was just that they didn't think it would be this soon.

**"Fervor, mei sanguis!"**

Both turned to see another section of the castle get sliced to ribbons. What emerged from the rubble this time was not Assassin, though; the man that strode in stood tall in both height and stature, followed by what can only be described as a blob of mercury. On his face was a smirk that exuded the arrogance of the nobility, a notion further magnified by the tone of his voice as he spoke the next few words.

"I was hoping to find magi of high standing, but instead I find a two vermin whose suffering will not last very long."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

"Aww, you're done already?"

Assassin's grin did little to hide the severity of the situation. Instead, it only served to magnify how bad things have become; At the pink-clad Servant's feet lay Maiya, battered and broken whilst Irisviel stood before her. Every fiber of the girl's being screamed at her to run, yet for some reason, she was rooted to her spot.

"Madam...Run..." The raven-haired woman grunted, struggling to reach for her machine pistol and get to her feet.

"That's enough out of you!" Assassin said with a sickening smile as she stomped on her prone opponent with just enough force to cause significant pain.

"No." Despite her fear, the silver-haired homunculus refused to leave Maiya behind "As long as I can fight...as long as it'll help Kiritsugu...I won't give up!"

With one swing of her hand, wires attached to her fingertips began whirring to life. As Assassin watched the spectacle with interest, they began to take the shape of an eagle just about the size of a big dog.

"Shape ist Leben!"

With almost no hesitation at all, Irisviel sent the construct straight at the Servant. She had no illusions that she would be able to defeat the Servant; she just needed her to be bound long enough for her to retrieve Maiya and make a hasty retreat.

"That's all?"

Irisviel could only look in horror as Assassin, with almost inhuman precision, jabbed her pinky at the eagle's chest just as it was about to swoop down at her. "Not bad for a quick patchwork, but the quality is pretty shoddy. All it takes is one pull, and..."

With almost fluid grace, the Grand Couturier showed just how she earned her title, dismantling the construct with nothing but her little finger.

"H-how..."

"I made a living working on the finest outfits, so it's my job to know these things." Assassin giggled as she slowly, but surely, pulled out her scissor blade "A pity I have to kill you, you would've been the perfect model~!"

"Leave me here and run! You must live on, Madam!" Maiya urged her as the Servant raised her weapon, preparing to cut her target down where she stood. Irisviel, on her part, couldn't move; She knew that even if she tried to escape, Assassin would catch up to her in no time. For all intents and purposes, it looked like the end.

"Strike Air!"

A mighty burst of wind blasted Assassin's chest with concussive force, the impact causing her to crash into one of the walls. The supposedly doomed Einzbern turned to gaze at her savior and, sure enough, a certain blue-clad knight had come to her aid just in the nick of time.

"Thank goodness I was not too late." Saber sighed in relief as she went closer to Irisviel "Are you hurt?"

"No." The other shook her head before training her gaze to their other comrade "Maiya's badly hurt, though."

"I see..." The King of Knights nodded her head before stepping past Irisviel "Retrieve Maiya and make your way to a safer place."

"What about you, Saber?"

As an answer, the blonde warrior took a battle stance as Assassin got to her feet, the Servant of the Shadow's grin only widening at the presence of a worthy opponent.

"I will see to this fiend." Saber spoke with a confident smile of a king who had felled every foe that came across her path "And make her see the error of her ways!"

* * *

><p>Castle Grounds.<p>

"Urk!"

Archer grunted as Lancer found a weak point in his defenses and thrust her spear forward, gashing his side and causing him a significant amount of pain. Not allowing pain to cloud his thoughts, he quickly planted his foot on her gut with a kick in an effort to create some distance.

Lancer, on her part, used her wings to soften her landing, then quickly began to charge her spear with Prana.

"Cyclone!" she roared as she swung her weapon upwards, creating a devastating twister aimed at her opponent that ripped anything in it's path apart.

"Enough!"

With one swing of Yamato, the force of nature was dissipated almost instantly to Lancer's shock. After a few heavy breaths, he slowly sheathed his weapon and examined his wound; to his surprise, his body wasn't closing up the wound as fast as it should.

_"I see..."_ he concluded before taking a glance at Lancer's spear _"It seems that dragons are not the only thing her Noble Phantasm can harm."_

Lancer, on her part, did not come out unscathed herself; there were several cuts all over her body, most notable would be the one on her cheek.

"This man..." she thought as she kept her sapphire orbs on him "He is no mere human, that is for sure."

"You have done well, Lancer." Archer would be the first to speak after a while "I was hoping to face Saber, but you have managed to keep me interested."

"The feeling is mutual, Archer." The silver-haired Aesir answered back as she used her spear to support herself.

"Unfortunately, I will have to cut this short." The Son of Sparda spoke as the air around him became rather dense due to the prana building around him _"Of course, if my Master will permit me to use this..."_

_"...Go ahead, Archer. Show me the pride of your legacy."_

His lips curled into a smirk, Tokiomi's permission to use it allowing him to cut loose "Allow me to show, then, what a true demon looks like!"

With this exclamation, Archer's form changed instantaneously; his fair features were now replaced by a horned, demonic visage with glowing green eyes. His body was covered in blue scales while his hands and feet gained claws, though he still retains his blue overcoat.

Lancer could not help but gaze at him with equal parts awe...and fear.

"Behold!" Archer's voice, as warped as his new form, declared boldly as he drew Yamato once more "The legacy of my father, the Dark Knight Sparda! My greatest Noble Phantasm, Devil Trigger!"

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE TIME!: Archer<strong>

"What in the world?"

Tohsaka Tokiomi could not believe his eyes as he watched what emerged from the Summoning Circle. Despite following every part of the ritual to the letter, what emerged from was definitely not the King of Heroes: For starters, what came out was a girl with thin, pale blue swaying hair that was casually short, but had tufts that were tied to the sides of her head. Her attire was a desert colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and a white muffler around her neck.

What caught the Jewel Mage's attention the most was what the girl carried on her shoulder: a massive rifle whose barrel went well past her height.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, their tint matching that of her hair, and gave her Master a long analyzing gaze before finally speaking.

"So...looks like you're my Master."

* * *

><p>"Tch, how bothersome."<p>

For all intents and purpose, the ploy should have worked: That well-placed headshot back at the mansion should have convinced everyone that Assassin was out of the game. Yet, here she was, revealing herself to practically all the Servants present. So here Archer was, laying prone on her perch with her rifle (a Noble Phantasm she affectionately called "Hecate") deployed on a crane in the far side of the pier, her eye peering though her sight while watching Caster join the fray.

"Master." she spoke her thoughts as she locked on to her perspective target "I would like to try and eliminate Caster now, if you don't mind."

"You believe that you can make the shot from where you are? You are currently 1500m away from the battlefield"

With a confident smile, Archer answered back "A shot from this distance is like throwing a paper in the waste basket."

"Very well."

Archer took her aim drew a deep breath, calming herself to steady her aim. Then...

"The end."

With a confident smirk, Asada Shino a.k.a Sinon, "Goddess of the Underworld" and Archer of the 4th Grail War, pulled the trigger.

**End Omake.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: So the Battle for Einzbern Castle became a three parter. Huh, didn't expect that._

_Anyways, another chapter of Fate/Zero Hour is now in the books! And by far, this is the longest chapter for this one I've ever written._

_Gwendolyn: I agree. This is probably the most you've done in a chapter ever, with almost 6K words!_

_Good to know, Gwen. Anyways, I really don't got much to say, although Warriors by Imagine Dragons makes for a nice alternate theme song for this fic._

_Sinon: Ahem!_

_Oh yeah, our Omake Archer's here with an announcement!_

_Sinon: Thank you. *Turns to readers* Fans of the GGO arc of Sword Art Online rejoice! K.O.B has plans to give me my own fic which focuses on my adventures after the Phantom Bullet arc. He'll start working on it soon, so keep an eye out!_

_Thanks, Sinon. Anyways, there's nothing left really. Lancer's stat sheet is below in case you wanna look at it and, as always, please leave a review! With that, this is the King of Beasts, signing off!_

_Sinon and Gwendolyn: Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: When Devils Cry and Angels Rise!_

* * *

><p>Servant: Lancer<p>

True Identity: Gwendolyn Odinsdottir (Odin Sphere)

Title: Odin's Witch, Crownless Lord

Master: Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength - B  
>Endurance - C+<br>Agility - A  
>Mana - A<br>Luck - D  
>Noble Phantasm - B<p>

Class Skills  
><strong>Magic Resistance - B<strong>  
><em>As a result of her lineage as well as her class, she gains protection against spells with chants below three verses<em>

Personal Skills

**Crossing Arcadia - A**  
><em>As a Valkyrie in service of the Aesir, Lancer was granted wings that grant her flight, allowing her to traverse most obstacles with ease.<em>

**Pioneer of the Stars - A**  
><em>In the Land of Erion, Lancer was considered one of the five prophesied heroes that would alter the fate of her world as she knew it.<em>

**High Speed Divine Words - C**  
><em>Lancer's ability to cast spells is made possible due to the mystical properties of her spear, which is made of phozon crystals found only in the Underworld.<em>

**Guardian Knight - A+**  
><em>Most of Lancer's notable victories have been due to an overwhelming desire to protect anyone dear to her, be it her dear husband or half-sister. As such, her defensive abilites are raised whenever she is defending her Master or someone dear to her.<em>

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Psypher Spear (Gungnir): My Sister's Memento - Anti-UnitAnti-Army - B**

_Given to her by her late sister Griselda as she died on the battlefield, Lancer's spear is a potent weapon said to be able to slay even the most formidable foes. Due to her using it to slay Leventhan, the last Dragon and last of the five harbingers of Armageddon as well as Odette, Queen of the Underworld, her spear is imbued with dragon-slaying and demon-slaying properties in addition to allowing her to use it as a conduit to cast spells._

_It's rank has been lowered by one point due to it not having a name, but because Lancer never knew it's true name in the first place*_

_* - According to a reliable source, her spear was supposed to be named Gungnir after the same weapon in Norse Mythology, but the idea was scrapped for some reason._


	7. Chapter 7: When Devils Cry andAngelsRise

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 7: When Devils Cry and Angels Rise**

Einzbern Castle has become a battleground of epic proportions as the clanging of steel and roar of explosions filled the air, Masters and Servants alike fighting both outside and in with their lives hanging at the very balance, all for the reputed Holy Grail said to grant any wish the heart desires.

For Assassin, she felt very much at home.

"If you're here, then it looks like Archer-kun failed to keep you at bay, Saber-chan." She said as she kept a firm grip on her Scissor Blade, dusting the debris from smacking into the wall off her dress "But it's okay. Now I can play for realsies~!"

"Stay back, Lady Irisviel." The ever stoic knight warned her "Master" as she braced for the inevitable clash "The fact that she was able to get to her feet after such a blow would mean that she is no easy opponent."

She nodded, not needing to say anything further and instead decided to tend to Maiya, who has sustained more grievous injuries.

"Aww...you care about those who are clearly lesser than you are~!" Assassin's sweet tone, along with the smile that came with it, would not match her next words "It's so sickening that I want to vomit!"

"And pray tell, what would you know about the tenets of chivalry?!" Saber shot back, her composed demeanor ruffled as she bared her sword "Of honor and duty to you fellow man?!"

"Only that they all get you killed in the end." The Servant's inane giggling only served to infuriate the Once and Future King "But I digress. How about we stop all this talking..."

Saber would find that, once again, Assassin had snuck up behind her the entire time they were talking, her purple blade raised for the kill.

"And have a little fun?"

The Grand Couturier brought her blade down, only to find that Saber was ready for a surprise attack this time. She spun on her heel and, using the momentum to augment the turn, swatted her opponent's weapon aside with her own. She made use of this opening and slammed her hilt at Assassin's gut, the blunt force causing her to stagger before swinging Invisible Air upwards.

Assassin, however, was able to recover on time and leaned back to narrow avoid getting cleaved in half. "Whew, that was close!" She giggled as she stood upright in time for Saber to go for another swing, only this time she answered it with her own as steel met steel "I can see why Archer-kun was so jealous!"

Saber responded with a grunt, swiftly attacking her opponent with a series of broad strokes, each one tempered by the discipline she had been reared with for most of her life. Assassin was able to meet each blow in kind, her weapon a purple blur as both combatant's arms were operating at speeds no mere man can emulate.

_"I did not expect Assassin, the class meant to kill Masters from the shadows, to be this formidable in combat."_ Saber thought as parried a blow meant for her neck and replied with a thrust that narrowly missed her target's waist_ "Then again, I did not expect Archer to be proficient with the sword either. To think I would be facing such unusual Servants."_

She was forced to snap out of her thoughts when she and Assassin managed to create a deadlock with the latest collision of their blades.

"I haven't had this much fun since my battles with Ryuko-chan~!" The knight noticed that the other girl had one hand on her weapon to keep her at bay while the other reached for something in her dress "However, you didn't expect me to play fair, did you?"

"Tch!" Saber instinctively pushed Assassin back with all her might before crouching. That move would save her life, as the measuring tape would have surely cleaved her head off had she not dodged it.

"Aww, I missed~!" The pink-clad Servant giggled as the tape snapped back into it's holder and flashed Saber an eerie grin "Don't worry, though. We've got all night to play!"

"Then come, witch!" Saber returned with a confident smirk while holding her weapon with both hands, standing tall like the knight she was "This game will be short!"

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern Forest<strong>

Elsewhere, another battle was being waged. Two blue blurs were whizzing through the trees, the clanging of steel sounding every time they stuck each other until the reached a clearing that was bathed in the moonlight. It was there the two combatants stayed; one was a woman clad in armor, panting heavily and looking worse for wear while leaning on a spear with a blue crystalline tip whilst the other was a being that can only be described as a demon with blue, scaly skin and wielding a katana in his right hand, looking comparatively unbothered by the strenuous battle.

Despite the valiant effort, Lancer was having difficulty keeping up with Archer, the latter having been empowered by his Noble Phantasm.

_"Earlier, I have been able to match his speed,"_ She thought as she took time to catch her breath_ "But now, I'm doing all I can to barely keep up..."_

"I am impressed, Lancer." The warped voice of the Son of Sparda said as he casually swung Yamato with one stroke "Not many have fought me in Devil Trigger for a full minute and lived to tell the tale."

"That is the name of your Noble Phantasm?"

"It is." Archer confirmed with a nod "It is proof that my father's blood runs in my veins, that I am worthy of his legacy. But why am I telling you all this? You won't be for this world much longer!"

Before she could even blink, Archer charged once more, delivering several strokes aimed to slice his opponent into ribbons. Lancer, however, would prove that she would not be overcome so easily. Every time Yamato would dive in for her flesh, her spear would be there to deflect it, be it a block or parry.

"Your tenacity is admirable, Lancer!" The devil growled as pushed her back with a mighty swing and followed it up by conjuring several swords that hovered in mid-air "But for how long can you hold?!"

With a single gesture, the swords burst forth like a hail. The spearwoman's response was just as swift, knocking as many swords as she could out of the air with almost inhuman accuracy while those she failed to catch left several cuts on her arms and legs. Even when Archer burst forth like a bullet she stood firm, raising her spear to defend against his blade.

"I will fight for as long as it takes, Archer!" Odin's Witch declared defiantly as his demonic visage bared down on her, laughing as he did so.

"And why so?" The half-demon leered at her, keeping up his relentless assault to break her guard as well as her spirit "Your Master is naught but a fool! A spiteful human whose pride will be his undoing!"

When Lancer said nothing, he continued amidst the din of warfare "Yes, my Master has done research on Kayneth Archibald, and I personally found him wanting! He is but a man whose arrogance will be his downfall. A man who only fights for his own hubris and one who treats Heroic Spirits such as you and I with nothing but disdain! And yet you still serve such a lowly human?"

"...Yes." Lancer's answer honestly surprised the Son of Sparda, so much that his last slash lost power, allowing her to engage in a deadlock. Taking note of his shocked expression, she locked her eyes into his own without faltering "My Master may be self-righteous and prideful, but he certainly does not fight for himself!"

As she said this, the images of how he and Sola-Ui interact emerged refreshed in her mind. It was no secret that she held immense disdain for the man, and many would have expected him to subjugate her through force. But nay, he treated her with kindness and respect. Even though they did not speak much, Lancer could easily tell that he sincerely loved her.

While it wasn't much, it was enough reason for her to believe that he was worth serving.

With a grunt, she pushed him back with all her might, causing a momentary pause in the conflict.

"Such conviction is worth respect." The demonic Servant declared as the earth began to tremble at his very presence, his person literally pulsating with mana "'Tis a shame I will have to crush it."

Even in the face of this great foe, Lancer's answer was the same she gave her future husband's: She pointed her spear at Archer, standing proud like the Valkyrie she was.

"I fear you not, demon. Not when I have slain the Queen of the Underworld."

* * *

><p><strong>In another part of Einzbern Castle.<strong>

The sounds of gunfire echoed in the empty halls as Emiya Kiritsugu was engaged in a veritable free-for-all with an Executor and the Head of the Department of Spiritual Evocation. Again, such is the chaos that is the Holy Grail War.

His expression remained impassive as he took aim at Kayneth, locking on before firing at his foe with his Calico. Almost immediately, it's autonomous defense activated and raised a wall of mercury that shielded him.

"Such tactics are beneath me." The blonde Magus sneered as the attack subsided. He was surprised when Kirei dashed from his back, Black Keys in hand, in an attempt to take advantage of this opening. The Executor attempted to swing his weapons down, only for them to shatter upon impact against the hardened mercury.

"A lesser man would have been felled by what you have attempted, rat. Do not make such lofty assumptions with me!" Kayneth smirked as he wordlessly commanded his Mystic Code to lash out against the priest. Fortunately, years of dealing with magi kicked in as Kirei jumped back just as the whip-like blade was inches from his neck. He threw the set on his left hand at Kayneth, only for the silver blob to react accordingly in defense of it's master.

_"I see."_ The Magus Killer watched that earlier clash impassively, taking measure of both opponents _"Kayneth's Mystic Code acts as an extension of the Master's will, making it almost perfect for attack and defending. A daunting task, but not impossible. However-"_ He was forced to end that line of thought quickly when he, in turn, had to duck an attack from Kayneth that would've taken his head off. He looked up to see a certain stoic Executor leap at him, swinging his Black Keys in swift arcs that would have ended a normal man long ago.

_"Time Alter Double Accel!"_

This, of course, said much about Kiritsugu's ability as he managed to keep up with the experienced Executor. Utilizing this particular magecraft accelerated the time flow within his body, he bobbed and weaved in between Kotomine's attacks, astonishing both the priest and Kayneth as well.

"I must admit, the concept of creating a Reality Marble inside the body to alter the time flow is quite impressive." The magus mused as he briefly watched his rivals clash "The toll it takes on the body must be strenuous, though. No matter, I shall take great care to keep his corpse intact for my fellows in the Clock Tower to study!"

Volumen Hydrargum lashed out upon his command, the blob shooting out spikes meant to impale his two opponents who immediately jumped back.

_"Out of the two, Kotomine Kirei will be the hardest to handle. It will be much easier to deal with Lancer's Master first. For all his skill, his pride as a Magus makes him too predictable."_ Kiritsugu began spraying bullets at both his opponents. The aforementioned priest responding by ducking for cover behind the columns. Kayneth, however, willed his Mystic Code to form a protective wall around him. As it was earlier, the bullets did little to no damage to the mercury barrier, bouncing off the surface harmlessly.

_"His efforts are proving futile."_ Kirei thought as he watched the battle impassively, his posture coiled to spring into action at any given moment _"He should already know that his bullets won't penetrate the Mystic Code."_

However, that was what the Magus Killer was counting on. He flung the Calico to the side as he pulled his Thompson Contender out of his right pocket. He took a second to aim and, once he had his target in his sights, pressed down on the trigger.

As the bullet took flight, Kayneth scoffed at the idea of a mere man-made weapon breaking through his impregnable defense. He designed Volumen Hydrargum to withstand many forms of magecraft and, as such, prided it as his trump card.

This just made his shocked expression all the more priceless as the sheer stopping power of the Contender propelled the bullet with such force that it ripped through the defense the magus prided himself in. The steel projectile lodged itself on his left shoulder blade, the impact the area it hit to jerk significantly as an audible growl of agony escaped his lips.

"Vermin!" Kayneth, livid with rage, responded to Kiritsugu's attack with a relentless barrage of mercury-laced tendrils aiming to pulverize both the Magus Killer and the priest, both of them ducking and swerving to avoid a gruesome fate. He made sure to pick up his Calico and began to spray bullets that both Kirei and Kayneth defended against. While he provided cover fire, he darted into one of the many corridors around the castle for a quick escape.

"That pest..." The blue-clad magus grimaced, panting heavily while he clenched his shoulder, his coat now stained with red splotches of blood from his wound. "...Heh, I was caught off guard, is all. Certainly not because his skills were in any way superior." He grunted as he followed after Kiritsugu at a haggardly pace "I will make sure to pour all my efforts into defense should he try that again!"

It was at that point he had become obsessed with the man that wounded him that he forgot about Kotomine Kirei, the third opponent in this fracas who watched with an intent, yet impassive, expression.

_"There should be no reason for Emiya Kiritsugu to turn tail after he had landed such a blow."_ The priest thought_ "Unless, of course, he would do so to lead him into a trap."_

At any rate, he knew that it would not be wise to follow the other two, not without help anyway. In the end, he went the other way with the intention of regrouping with Assassin. Surely she should have taken care of the Einzbern wench by then.

* * *

><p>Kirei was wrong; Irisviel was alive and well, watching from the safety of her spot while tending to Maiya's wounds. It wasn't entirely her fault though as Saber was still engaging with Assassin in a vicious fight for her life.<p>

The halls echoed with the singsong, childish laughter of Assassin as well as the clashing of their blades, each wielding them with unparalleled mastery. Saber saw her opponent flick her left hand and instinctively ducked as the measuring tape sailed over her head and sliced one of the columns in two. From her crouched position, she propelled herself forward and began hammering away at her opponent mercilessly.

"Ooh, didn't know you felt so strongly for me, Saber-chan~!" The Grand Couturier giggled as she effortlessly matched her opponent blow for blow "But sorry, you're just not my type."

"Cease your inane prattling, fiend!" The King of Knight growled as she pushed her offense in an attempt to break through her guard. Alas, her pink-clad opponent met her at every turn, her Scissor Blade holding up against the holy sword.

"This is bad." Irisviel had a grim look on her face as she watched the two duel "Though they are both evenly matched, Assassin's unorthodox style might be too much for Saber to handle. If only there was something I can do..."

In the course of the battle Assassin managed to swing her Scissor Blade upward just as Saber would bring her own weapon down from above, successfully parrying the attack while the impact caused dust to fly all over the battlefield and forced Irisviel to avert her eyes for a few seconds. Assassin would use this to her advantage and jumped back few steps before lashing out her measuring tape once more, seemingly aimed for her opponent's neck.

"Saber look out!" Irisviel yelled from the debris. Fortunately, Saber was able to raise her blade before the tape could even touch her bare skin.

Unfortunately, that was what Assassin was counting on. As soon as the tape collided with Saber's weapon, it wrapped itself around the holy sword, constricting it in the process.

_"Damn it! I've been had!"_ The King of Knights cursed as she attempted to yank her weapon free, but to no avail; underneath Assassin's petite frame was a strength that could very well match hers.

"Oopsie! Looks like this is the end for you, Saber-chan!" Assassin smirked as she pulled back in an attempt draw Saber closer, her Scissor Blade's keen edge hungering for flesh as she slowly pulled the knight closer "A pity; you were proving to be quite a match too!"

"Heh, if you believe that this would impede me, then you are sorely mistaken!" Saber would respond by charging straight at her opponent, her sword raised just as Assassin was about to raise her own.

This would have been the decisive encounter had two things not happen; one, Assassin would find herself distracted by a hail of bullets that struck her across the back. It did little to hurt her, but she was annoyed nonetheless.

"...I thought Kirei-kun would have taken care of you by now." She turned to see the one who had fired: Emiya Kiritsugu. Her expression darkened at the sight of him and, as a result, her attention was diverted to the Magus Killer. Unfortunately, this created a small opening Saber chose to exploit.

_"My thanks, Kiritsugu."_ While Saber held disdain for such a tactic, she had no choice but to set that aside. She was in a war, after all and was grateful for the assist.

The knight would have taken advantage of this opening had the second thing not happen. That event would be that the ceiling collapsed above the combatants. Acting quickly, Saber yanked her sword free and scooped Irisviel and Maiya up before they could be buried by the debris. Assassin was not so fortunate and got buried beneath the rubble.

What emerged from the ceiling, you ask? It was Lancer, covered in cuts all over, having been sent crashing after attempting to block a forceful blow from her opponent. Even now she was leaning on her spear, blood flowing from her head due to the concussive force of the crash, struggling to stand as Archer in all his demonic glory landed in front of her on the rubble, though he was not unscathed as the wound on his shoulder was still bothering him. Saber, Irisviel and Kiritsugu could not help but stare in awe at the Son of Sparda as he walked in a slow, calculated pace towards Lancer, his person oozing with killing intent.

"You have my respect, Lancer. Not many have forced me to use my Noble Phantasm." The demon spoke as he stopped in front of Odin's Witch and raised his katana "Unfortunately, it all ends here."

Even in the face of death, Lancer remained defiant. If she were to cower now, it would dishonor his memory, everything he and her husband had fought for. If she died in such a fearful state, how could she face him in the afterlife?

Fortunately, she did not have to answer such questions. Archer's katana would be met by rush of wind and and slash that forced him to block. Saber followed it up with an upward swing that the blue-clad half-demon was forced to evade.

"Can you stand?"

Lancer looked up to see the Servant of the Sword offering her a hand, smiling warmly at her. The Crownless Lord could only nod as she accepted and allowed Saber to pull her up.

"Why?" asked the bewildered Servant of the Lance.

"You have allowed me to aid my Master," Saber answered "And I cannot allow this debt to go unpaid-"

Her eyes widened in shock as Lancer quickly thrust her spear at her. The girlish squeal from behind shook her out of it, revealing that Assassin had attempted to stab Saber in the back literally before the spearwoman caught her in the act.

Assassin staggered back a few steps, joining Archer as she clutched her wounded side. To Kiritsugu and Irisviel's surprise, the wound closed right up almost instantly. "That hurt, you know..." Assassin pouted while Archer shook his head.

"You disappoint me, Saber." Lancer stood at Saber's side with a teasing smirk "I would not have thought of you as one whose guard was let down so easily."

"Aye, I admit that it was a shortcoming on my part. One that will not happen again." Saber shook her head with a smile as she stood at ready "Shall we enact a truce until we deal with these foes? We can settle our differences then."

"Let's!"

With that answer, both Saber and Lancer rushed at Archer and Assassin respectively, wordlessly agreeing that changing opponents would prove prudent for both of them.

"Come then!" Archer bellowed as a challenge, Yamato crashing against Excalibur as the battle was rejoined "We shall see who shall triumph come the night's end!"

* * *

><p>"Iri!"<p>

In the background of this massive Servant brawl, Emiya Kiritsugu rushed to his wife's side "Are you alright?"

Irisviel nodded, then motioned to Maiya's unconscious form "Maiya was badly hurt. I was able to heal the worst of it, but she still requires bed rest."

"Good." The Magus Killer nodded as he looked around at the chaotic clash happening in front of them; Saber and Archer were engaged in a contest of swordsmanship, picking up from where there fight left off while Lancer thrust her spear rapidly at Assassin while the deranged Servant giggled while blocking and parrying all of them. "We have to move before-"

"Found you, rat."

Both husband and wife turned to see Kayneth emerged from the shadows. The Master of Lancer looked haggard, pale due to the blood loss while clutching his bleeding shoulder. He wore a manic expression, enraged by the fact that this lowly rat would dare touch one as noble as he.

"Iri, stay back."

She nodded as Kiritsugu went forward, Thompson Contender in one hand while he had the Calico in the other. He had Kayneth right where he wanted him. All he needed was an opening.

"Just so you know, your success in landing a blow was not due to any clever scheme you have in that little head of yours. It was pure luck, and I will make sure you see the difference." The noble-born instructor of the Watch Tower began to rant "Oh, I will make sure you do not die so easily. With healing magic, I shall regenerate your heart and lungs as I tear your flesh bit by bit. As you die in agony and despair, may you curse the name of those who hired you. MAY YOU CURSE THE EINZBERNS FOR DISGRACING THIS HOLY GRAIL WAR!"

With almost practiced timing, Kiritsugu locked his Calico on him and began firing. And as he predicted...

"Fervor, mei sanguis!"

Volumen Hydrargum responded to his command and formed a wall that the bullets bounced off from. With a smirk, Kiritsugu set his Calico aside and raised his Contender.

"So you're using the same trick? You fool!" Kayneth was all but confident that he would block that attack. Little did he know that the Magus Killer was about to demonstrate why he bore his moniker.

Yes, his overconfidence was about to become his downfall. However, it will not be by the Magus Killer's hand.

"Urk!"

Kayneth gasped in untold agony as a reinforced fist planted itself at the back of his spine. Kiritsugu was surprised at this and, as the wall immediately dispersed, he immediately understood why; While Kayneth was busy dealing with Kiritsugu, Kotomine Kirei had entered from his blind spot. As his erratic state would make the magus less aware of his surroundings, the Executor entered through his blind spot and was free to land the crippling blow.

"Y-You..."

"Hmph."

With a smirk did Kirei finish and sent the hapless Magus flying past a shocked Kiritsugu and Iri like a ragdoll until he skidded helplessly to a stop.

"Master!" Lancer saw what had occurred from the corner of her eye and, as soon as she swatted Assassin to the side, immediately rushed to Kayneth's side. Her heart broke at his broken state, despite how he had treated her "Master! Master, can you hear me?!

"Lancer..." The man coughed up blood as Lancer let him rest on her lap "I...I can't feel my legs..."

"Wow, you got him good, Kirei-kun." Assassin giggled as she manifested beside the priest "He's nothing but damaged goods now~!"

"Indeed. Now that he is out of the way, we can fulfill our objective." Kirei nodded before turning his attention to where his opponents stood. Kiritsugu and Irisviel were helpless in this situation; with Saber engaged in heavy combat with Archer, they knew that Assassin would just make short work of them then and there.

"I will stand with you."

Both turned to see Lancer with them, standing strong despite the wounds she had gained from her earlier fight with Archer "It is in our best interests that we fight together in this situation. After all, it would not do if Saber's Master were to eliminated now. Also...I will not forgive what he has done to my Master."

"So you're all that eager to die, then?" Assassin grinned as she bore her weapons, Kirei doing the same "In that case, I won't stop you~"

* * *

><p>At that same time, Saber matching Archer furiously blow for blow. Each time their swords struck, earth beneath them trembled. Archer, for one, was enjoying his fight immensely. Perhaps it was a quirk of his bloodline to enjoy formidable opponents?<p>

"Well done, Saber!" The half-demon grinned in exhilaration "You and Lancer have certainly lived up to my expectations!"

"The same can be said for you, demon!" Saber grinned as she pushed him back. Despite her innate disdain, she could not help but respect his prowess. He was, no doubt, one of the most formidable swordsmen she had face in her life. He was certainly more agreeable than Assassin at any rate, though that wasn't much.

_"Archer."_

Both Servants were about to charge when the blue-clad Servant stopped in his tracks upon hearing his Master's voice "What is it?"

_"Fall back for now. We have a situation. Father Risei will explain everything once you return."_

"...Yes, Master."

With a sigh, Archer dispelled his Devil Trigger form, returning to the silver-haired visage he usually wore. "It seems we have to cut our duel short, Saber." He said as he sheathed his sword "It seems my Master has deemed that we have other matters to attend to."

"Don't think I will let you off so easily, not after you have attacked our stronghold!" Saber growled as dashed towards Archer and swung at him, only to find that her blade had only hit thin air. She looked around to see that he had rejoined Assassin and Kirei, both of whom were about to engage Lancer and Kiritsugu.

"Aww, it's over already?" Assassin pouted as she kept her Scissor Blade "Oh well, looks like we have to go now! _Au revoir, mon ami_!"

With a nod, the three who were affiliated to Tohsaka Tokiomi ran the other direction in an attempt to escape.

"Don't you dare!" Both Saber and Lancer roared as they both rushed past their Masters and launched their attacks simultaneously.

"Strike Air!"

"Cyclone!"

"Mon mignon pret-a-porter!"

Both attack that severely damaged the corridor were met by a wall of clones courtesy of Assassin. While they were obliterated instantly, it served it's purpose and allowed Assassin, Archer and Kirei to make their escape.

"Damn!" Saber growled as she slammed her fist on the wall in frustration.

"It cannot be helped." Lancer sighed as she walked over to Kayneth and helped him onto his shoulder "I trust that you will allow me and my Master safe passage?"

As much as Saber and Iri wanted to say yes, they knew that the decision was ultimately in Kiritsugu's hands. They looked to the Magus Killer as he took out a cig and a lighter from his coat pocket, igniting the stick before putting it into his mouth.

"Seeing as neither of us are in the capacity to continue, I'll allow it." He finally decided "Don't expect me to be so lenient next time, though."

"You have my thanks, Master of Saber." Lancer nodded in gratitude before turning to the King of Knights "Tonight was a most interesting one. I look forward to the day we resolve our duel."

"As do I." Saber nodded as she returned the smile "Until then, farewell."

With one last bow towards the three, Lancer flew into the night while carrying Kayneth, thus ending this battle of the Holy Grail War. As the three looked around at the devastation the battle caused, Kiritsugu could only sigh.

"Old Acht better hope that this castle's insured."

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Time!: Lancer<strong>

"You...You are not Diarmuid!"

"I know not this Diarmuid, but rest assured, I am indeed your Servant."

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi could not believe that the summoning went wrong. Unfortunately, it did. What stood before him was a woman with a statuesque figure and a well-endowed chest. Her pale skin, silver hair and red-eyes gave her an otherworldly aura. She was clad in black military garb with red and gold trimmings. In her gloved right hand she held a most peculiar lance; it's head was shaped like a drill that was about almost her height. Her left hand held a shield with a similar design.

As Kayneth and his bride-to-be Sola-Ui gawked, they could not help but sense a certain fire behind this woman's gaze. The Servant knelt before Kayneth with all the grace of a general.

"Regardless, I, Servant Lancer, pledge my spear to your cause."

* * *

><p>"You are indeed a formidable foe, Archer."<p>

Lancer smirked as the half-demon stood before her, the bloodline of Sparda awakened in all it's glory "Perhaps I was fortunate to have fought you in Saber's stead. As such, allow me to respond to this show of power with my own!"

As she spoke, her body pulsated with power not unlike the Son of Sparda's own. Her body was wreathed in blue flames, a manifestation of a bloodline she too was proud of.

"I am Selvaria Bles, Lancer of the 4th Grail War!" The mighty general of the Empire roared in challenge "And allow me to show you the power of the Valkyria!"

**End Omake**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ladies and gentlemen! This chapter is finally finished! Sorry that I took so long. Between real life and copious amounts of playing Persona 3 (will get to four in a bit), I've been preeeetty busy and distracted as of late._

_Before I continue, Saber would like to say a few words._

_Saber: Thank you. As you all know, Naruto has finally ended. I would like to say thank you to Naruto Uzumaki and his compatriots for defining an era. Thanks for paving the way for anime such my own and many others. Rest assured, those who will follow will carry the torch you bore. That is all._

_Good speech, Saber. Anyways, we finally finished the Battle of Einzbern Castle and boy, it was a doozy! What will happen to Kayneth now? What called Team Tohsaka back? That and many more questions will be answered next chapter!_

_Selvaria: At any rate, this won't be the last you see of me._

_Ragna: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Hush. Anyways, Rider's stat sheet will be posted here next (even though he didn't appear this chapter). That's it for this chapter, so kindly leave a review when you're done reading! I'm the King of Beasts, and I'll see you next time!_

_Selvaria: Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Decrescendo!_

* * *

><p>Servant: Rider<p>

True Identity: Jim Raynor (Starcraft)

Title: Commander of the Raiders, "Jimmy"

Master: Waver Velvet

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength - D+ (C+*)  
>Endurance - C (B*)<br>Agility - D (C*)  
>Mana - C<br>Luck: B  
>Noble Phantasm - A+<p>

*When wearing the CMC Marine Power Suit

Class Skills  
><strong>Riding - A<strong>  
><em>Rider spent much of his youth learning how to ride multiple vehicles, among his favorite the Vulture.<em>

Personal Skills  
><strong>Charisma - B<strong>  
><em>Rider was a leader of a rebellion against the Terran Dominion known as the Raiders. His rebellion succeeded as he toppled the oppressive regime of Arcturus Mengsk...with some help from Kerrigan, of course.<em>

**Pioneer of the Stars: A+**  
><em>Rider was a man who stood at the forefront of his universe's history; He was the first Terran the Protoss called friend, he brought Mengsk's war crimes to light, and he was the only man to give a damn about Sarah Kerrigan, even when the Queen of Blades was thought to be beyond redemption. In short, he would be one of those who would unite all three races against the looming threat of the Xel'Naga.<em>

**Military Tactics: B**  
><em>As a talented military commander with many tactical victories under his belt, Rider knows his way around the battlefield.<em>

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Vulture: Hoverbike of the Future - Anti-Unit - C+<strong>  
><em>As the title implies, this hoverbike is how Rider is known for his class. It is a vehicle with high mobility, perfect for scouting battle fields and high-speed pursuits. It's armaments include an AGP 2 Grenade Launcher as well as Spider-Mines.<em>

**Hyperion: Flagship of the Rebellion - A+**  
><em>Whenever the situation becomes dire, Rider has the ability to summon the Behemoth-class Battlecruiser he commanded in life he managed into the battlefield at any given moment along with the crewmates he fought alongside with into the battlefield via "drop pods", each of them a Heroic Spirit in their own right. It also houses various armaments Rider has in his disposal, among which is his Marine Power-Armor.<em>

_The battlecruiser itself is armed with ATS and ATA laser batteries, allowing it to engage in ground and aerial combat respectively. It's most dangerous weapon is the Yamato Cannon, an Anti-Fortress weapon capable of leveling strongholds._


	8. Chapter 8: Descrescendo

_D\\isclaimer: See previous chapters._

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 8: Decrescendo**

**The graveyard outside Kotomine Church.**

"So that's what you called us for."

Kotomine Kirei nodded as he, Archer and Assassin gathered around the charred remains of what used to be a human being as it lay lifeless on the ground. As it was rather small, it was determined that the body belonged to that of a child, a boy to be precise.

"Indeed, my son." Risei spoke with a certain sadness in his voice "And like many others, the soul no longer lingers within and has been sucked dry."

"No doubt this was Caster's and his Master's doing." Archer scoffed at what he was seeing. He was angry; not because of the string of victims by the Servant of the Spell's hand, but because of how low he would stoop to attain power. "Such methods only bring shame to demons everywhere, especially lower class trash like him."

"I dunno about that, Archer-kun." Assassin giggled while poked and prodded the body "He seemed to be able to keep up with you back at the pier."

"I merely underestimated him." The Son of Sparda scoffed at what she was implying "A mistake I will not be making again."

"At any rate," Risei cut in before the two Servant could begin bickering "What disturbs me most is that his latest atrocity was conducted right in our doorstep."

"What could this mean?" Kirei asked, confused much like his father was.

"A possibility could be that Caster is taunting us." Archer mused while placing a hand on his chin "If so, that would explain why his latest victim was left near the church, where it would obviously attract the attention of the Overseer."

"It's something I would do." Assassin stated nonchalantly, as if the concept of grotesque murders did not disturb her in the slightest.

"This is something I as Overseer cannot allow." Risei declared with a grim expression before turning to Archer "We should focus our efforts on hunting Caster down like the monster he is!"

The Son of Sparda felt that his Master was in agreement with this course of action. Of course, while he still anticipates the other Masters taking advantage of the situation, he reasoned that keeping an eye out for Caster would be the best course of action in the long run. With nod towards the elder Kotomine, he then turned his attention to the younger one.

"Kirei."

"Yes, Archer?"

"Keep one of Assassin's clones close to the forests as well as the Fuyuki Hyatt while the rest scour the city for Caster." He explained "If her intel is to be believed, then that is where the Masters of Saber and Lancer currently reside. Any words on their movements will prove helpful to us."

"Aye-aye, Archer-kun~!" The blonde lolita-clad girl giggled as the Servant of the Bow turned his heel to leave, dissipating into spirit form while walking.

"If that is all, then we are to adjourn for the night." His disembodied voice spoke as he took his leave.

As he traveled back to Tohsaka Manor, he looked back at tonight's events. While Saber and her Master still stand due to unforeseen circumstances, the fact that the Master of Lancer was severely incapacitated meant that tonight was not a total loss. He even managed to get a firm assessment of Saber and Lancer's fighting strengths, each of them exceeding his expectations.

_"Dante would have enjoyed engaging them more than I did."_ He begrudgingly admitted as he thought of his brash younger twin. While it was a hard choice on who was the stronger Servant, he already determined the better of their respective Masters.

_"Emiya Kiritsugu, while not a typical Magus, was resourceful and crafty. He took advantage of Kayneth Archibald's hubris and outmaneuvered his superior opponent before Kirei took advantage of the situation."_

It was then he turned his thoughts towards his allies: Tokiomi often acted deliberately and carefully, a trait the Son of Sparda respected. However, he found that his Master was a little too set in his ways.

When it came to Kirei, he chuckled at the irony of a demon working with the Church, an organization known for hunting down his kind. Despite that, he sensed some enjoyment when the priest broke Kayneth's back, a tiny hint of exhilaration when he performed the deed.

Which, he believed, didn't go unnoticed by Assassin, which brings him to his most pressing concern.

_"The girl is a loose cannon."_ He furrowed his brow "_Her unpredictability will make her hard to deal with. She also has taken an interest in her Master's growth. Only time can tell how this bodes for us in the long run..."_

At any rate, he was going to keep an eye on those two. His life may very well depend on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Hyatt, Same Night.<strong>

"How is he?"

Lancer had been standing vigil over the bedroom for hours while Sola-Ui utilized whatever healing magecraft she can muster to work on Kayneth's injuries. His bride-to-be, for the most part, had beads of sweat trickling on her forehead due to having worked her Magic Circuits to her limits.

"The worst is over." She sighed as she took a handkerchief to wipe her forehead "The shoulder wound has been closed up. However, while his spine is on the mend, it will take months, if not years, of intensive therapy before he can walk again."

"I see." The silver-haired spearwoman let out a deep breath, relieved that her Master had survived the entire ordeal "For that, I am glad."

"It could be worse; his Magic Circuits could've imploded for all we know. Seriously though," Sola-Ui groaned as she took a seat in the table "What was he thinking, charging right into enemy territory the way he did? That idiot."

"Would you like a glass of water, Miss Sola-Ui?"

"I'd like that, thanks."

Lancer walked towards the kitchen to acquire the drinks, then took her seat right beside her Master's wife "Perhaps it was due to that that barb to his bravado you put forth last night, and he wished to prove himself to you."

Of course, Lancer was referring to the aftermath of the first major battle of the Holy Grail War. Kayneth was berating his Servant for being not only being unable to defeat Saber, but for aiding her against the other Servants as well. It was in mid-rant that Sola-Ui interjected, pointing out that Waver Velvet and the Einzbern woman showed more bravery than he did, coming to battle by their Servants' sides while he hid in the shadows. He was obviously stung by her words, but said nothing of it and eased up on Lancer.

That, in turn, led to the events earlier that evening.

"Even so, it was no excuse to do what he did." Sola-Ui huffed as she took a drink.

"Perhaps." Lancer quietly agreed as she took a drink of her own, letting a moment of silence pass between the two women before speaking again "If I may ask..."

"You may." The red-head nodded "You're free to speak anytime with me, Lancer."

"Why do you loathe my Master so?" The question from the graceful Servant disarmed the other woman for a second "He may be a callous, prideful man, but he has not given me any reason to believe that he mistreats you."

"Probably because it would soil his reputation as well as the relations between the Archibalds and Sophia-Ris." Kayneth's betrothed began to explain "Our union is not one of love, but of necessity due to the politics in the Clock Tower. To many, I am just an object, a shiny bauble the rich can show off to their friends. It is a cruel fate, but one I have accepted."

Lancer sat there silently, listening to her Master's wife speak about the nature of their relationship. It was after a brief pause that Odin's Witch began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sola-Ui asked, genuinely confused by her reaction.

"Forgive me. It's just that I have been in this exact situation before."

"You have?"

"Indeed." Lancer nodded as she began her own tale "You see, to be a Valkyrie under the service of my father, Demon King Odin, was considered the highest honor by the women of my country. As such, marriage was seen as a fate worse than death. A fate that befell me as well."

"For what offense?" Sola-Ui wondered what sort of crime Lancer committed to have caused her own father to condemn her.

"Defending flesh and blood." The Servant said without any hint of irony "And the man I was betrothed to...I had despised him at first. I, too, felt like an object, some doll he can play with until he got bored. But..."

"But?" Sola-Ui was truly intrigued by Lancer's tale now, having heard enough to pique her interest "What happened?"

"I found that he treated me with nothing but kindness." She spoke with a soft smile, her lips curling upward ever so slightly as her cheeks began redden "I had thought that it was all a formality at first, but as I learned more about my beloved Oswald and the lengths he went to win my hand as well as the warmth in his eyes every time he gazed at me, I began to truly fall in love with him."

"So that is your wish upon the Grail?" Sola-Ui asked her seriously "To be with him again?"

"Aye." Lancer nodded with a smile "I only hope he survived the ordeal that befell our land...as unlikely as it sounds."

"I am glad that you found happiness in your life, Lancer." The other sighed deeply "I wish that was the case for me."

"It is hard, to be bound by the rules of the nobility." The Princess of Ragnanival nodded in understanding "However, I feel that could still make the most of your circumstances."

"What? You mean me and Kayneth? I doubt it." Sola-Ui snorted in disgust "You of all people should know what he's like, Lancer."

"Indeed I do." The Servant of the Lance nodded "However, watching you two...it reminded me of how I used to treat my husband. Give it time, Lady Sola-Ui. While you may never return his feelings, at least see that he is not as heartless as you paint him to be."

"...I'll think about it." Sola-Ui spoke, her expression uncertain, as she glanced at the wall clock "At any rate, it's pretty late. I'll go on right ahead, if you don't mind."

"Very well." Lancer nodded as she watched the red-head retire to her quarters "Good night, milady."

"You too." Sola-Ui returned the gesture before entering her room to rest after a strenuous night.

So the Servant sat alone with her thoughts, thinking of the husband she had left behind.

"Oswald..." she murmured lovingly, her whisper carried by the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Airport, The Next Morning.<strong>

"H-Huh?"

Edgar Silverstein, Head of the Ordinis Sancti Gladius a.k.a the OSG, found himself waking up to small, eerily familiar voice saying his old name. He rubbed his eyes, the fatigue of travelling to a different universe as well as travelling to Japan by plane, was enough to make him doze off for a few seconds.

"It was a good thing I came alone, then." He chuckled to himself "Otherwise, Lyn's snoring would've robbed me of sleep."

He remembered how he got here in the first place: After accepting the mission from the woman who claimed to be his 'sister-in-law', he held a meeting with the members who happened to be in HQ at the time. He told them of the mission, but with this twist: He would be going in alone.

The reactions varied: Lyn wanted to sock him in the face with a thousand Ceros, Maka gasped in shock, Giro dropped his coffee mug while Soul and Stark just remained chill about the entire thing (though they were trying to restrain Lyn). The only one who knew the real score was Stark, who in turn convinced everyone to trust in their leader's judgement, though he too was a little worried that Edgar was being uncharacteristically brash. It took some reassuring that he won't let his personal feelings interfere with the mission.

_"Just try not to get too involved, okay?"_

Those words lingered in Edgar's head as he stood up from the bench, clad in a black denim jacket, white t-shirt beneath, and blue jeans while carrying a duffel bag on his back as he looked for the person who would be waiting for him. Sure enough...

"Hey. You're Edgar Silverstein, right?"

The silver-haired knight turned to the source of the voice behind him. What he saw was a tall man with brown, slicked back spiky hair. His eyes were hazel brown and he had a goatee that complemented his rough, rugged features. He wore a toothy grin on his face, the kind that hid mischievous intentions. His attire consisted of a dark blue business suit, a red polo underneath as well as a yellow scarf that hung around his neck.

"May I know who is speaking?" The Shadow Knight asked as he eyed the man warily

"Name's Alvin." The man replied while keeping that wolfish grin on his face "Mr. Azal sent me to fetch you and take you to him. I gotta say, I was expecting someone with a title "Shadow Knight" to be more...sinister looking."

"Thanks...I guess." Edgar raised the brow at the man's rather casual demeanor, given his reputation.

"At any rate, let's get this show on the road. If you'll follow me..." Alvin proceeded to lead Edgar through the crowd, skillfully navigating his way through the crowd and eventually out of the airport. What was waiting for them was a jet-black limousine, the kind you see the wealthy drive around in. Upon entering, Edgar managed to glimpse the driver: She was a woman with a statuesque figure and a well-endowed chest. Her pale skin, silver hair and red-eyes gave her an otherworldly aura that the black suit she wore did little to diminish. She turned towards her passengers, measuring Edgar with a steel glance, before turning her eyes back to the road.

"We shall make our way to the Fuyuki Hyatt now." She stated stiffly, her icy demeanor matching her looks "Please remain seated until we reach our destination."

"Don't mind Sel." Alvin chuckled as he reached for a hidden compartment and pulled out some a bottle of scotch "She's quite the looker, but she can be a bit of a stick in the mud."

"And need I remind you not to address me so informally, Mr. Svent." The woman growled "Nor is it proper to drink during work hours!"

So this continued until they had reached the hotel, Edgar wondering in the end just what kind of people worked for the enigmatic Salem Azal.

* * *

><p>"I see. So the deal was agreed upon. Thank you, Neji. That will be all."<p>

Salem Azal sighed as he hung up, glancing out the window and admiring the view from his room, which was just below the ten floors Kayneth sealed off as part of his magical defenses. Whether it was intentional or not is left up in the air.

"So I take it another merger is on the way?"

The man turned to see Rachel Alucard standing in a place when she was no where to be seen mere seconds before, smiling that sly smirk of hers.

"Indeed. Mr. Hyuga has really pulled through as a business representative." The ancient being chuckled as he reclined in his chair.

"One of the many lost sheep we have herded from death's grasp." The ex-Observer giggled "I honestly believe we're making a habit out of this as much as the OSG does. Speaking of which, I take it you managed to ask for their help?"

"Indeed, though it was Miss Valentine we should thank. She should be on her way here with Shu and Inori as we speak." He nodded in affirmation "And what of you? How did your meeting with Maxwell go?"

"She was more than willing to lend her aid should the worse occur." Rachel nodded as she took her seat as well "To quote her, 'It is the Lord Maxwell's duty to guard the welfare of man and spirit'."

"Yeah, that does sound like something she'd say."

Both turned to see that Alvin and Sel had just entered with their awaited guest, the former a little surprised at what Rachel said. "Anyway," the brunette piped in "We brought Edgar Silverstein, just like you asked."

"Thank you. You two may go now." Both bodyguards nodded before taking their leave, exiting the room and leaving the three to speak among themselves. It was just as they were about to exit when another entered their midst.

"Ah, you have returned." The man chuckled as he acknowledged the newcomer: He was a male twenty-years of age, with long, blue hair tied in a pony-tail, blue eyes and features that, Edgar would later note, gave him a boyish look. He wore a black trenchcoat and a white polo underneath that fit his slender frame, black pants, and a pair of silver headphones around his neck. He had a short sword slung on his back as well as what resembled a silver handgun holstered on his waist. In his left hand was a bag containing a DVD with the title "Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory".

"I take it your mission succeeded, Mr. Arisato?"

"Yes." Salem's question was met with a nod before the man answered "If I may take my leave?"

He nodded as "Mr. Arisato" left as quickly as he came, causing Edgar to quip "You certainly surround yourself with strange company, Mr. Azal."

"Not as colorful as the one you keep, I'm sure." Salem answered with a small laugh "But that is not why you've come here alone, is it?"

"Nothing of that sort." The former Shadow Knight nodded as the discussion went straight to the point "So, you've decided to ask for my aid in minimizing the damage for your universe's Holy Grail War?"

"Indeed." Rachel answered promptly "While the aftermath is a necessary evil that must occur to destroy that tainted cup once and for all, we would like to at least minimize the casualties and have some degree of damage control. As an agent of the Kaleidoscope as well as one who has had to deal with this, you of all people should be capable to do what is necessary, though I imagine it will be hard for you considering that one of the participants is-"

"You can stop right there." Edgar interrupted with a rather annoyed expression "As I've stated to his secretary, who I still have trouble believing that she's my sister-in-law, as well as to my subordinates that I will do what must be done, even if it will be painful. However," He then turned his glance towards Salem Azal, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly "If we are to be honest...I have trouble trusting you as well, Mr. Azal."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Kindly cut the crap. I can trust Alucard's words, but not yours." Rachel watched as Edgar's right eye began glowing an ominous dull red "I know who you are. The OSG has files that documented your role in the saga of the Soul Swords. You manipulated and lied to people, each of them with hopes and dreams. And worst of all, you gave life to the Azure Knight, all because you wanted to die. So tell me, why should I trust you, Salem Azal...no, Zasalamel?"

For a moment, no one moved. Rachel feared that it would end horribly on the part of both parties. It was a few tense seconds before Salem Azal took a deep breath.

"It is because of what happened to those swords that I have decided to turn over a new leaf." The man once known as Zasalamel explained "It is because of my obsession with them that it would lead to the suffering of one of the greatest heroes I've known, and for her children to die needlessly."

Rachel and Edgar sat there as they listened to him speak of a past he regretted, of sins he wished to be cleaned of "And so now I live in this eternal penance, aided by Miss Alucard as we travel the multiverse to grant a second chance to those you deserve it, not much unlike your own group. So now, you've heard my piece. If you wish to bring me to justice, then do so after we have saved as many as we can from the upcoming tragedy."

"...As long as you are working to make amends, then you have no quarrel with me." A collective sigh of relief was breathed as Edgar calmed down and offered his hand "Consider my help yours for the rest of this operation."

"Splendid." Salem chuckled as he shook on it, the partnership between the two established "We will meet later in the evening. Feel free to interact with any of my people until then."

Edgar nodded before standing up and taking his leave to explore this somehow-different Fuyuki. Once he had done so, Rachel sighed as a portal opened behind her, an elderly butler in an olive green suit and a silver mane tied in a ponytail emerged.

"Kindly prepare your best brew, Valkenhayn. We could all use a good cup after such a tumultuous event."

"At once, milady."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

In the darkest depths of Fuyuki City, Caster's body experienced a surge of energy as he fed off the mana of his latest victims, their terror giving their souls a rather interesting flavour.

"Hey, mister!" The Betrayer turned to see his Master, Uryuu Ryuunosuke, ambling up to him in delight while his purple blazer was stained with blood from working on his latest 'art project' "Are we gonna go out again tonight?"

To this, Caster merely flashed him a nasty grin.

**"Yes we are, Master. Yes, we are."**

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Time: Void Fail!<strong>

Even though he fought his damndest, Ouma Shu was having difficulty against the more experienced Maka Albarn. It was of course, for good reason; even with Inori's Void, he found it hard to keep up with the Meister of Death's unpredictable movements. If anything, it was a testament to just how formidable that girl really is.

"Want to rest for now? You look pretty beaten up." Maka asked as Shu slowly stood to his feet, leaning on the Void sword for support while she twirled Soul around casually. In the side, Inori had a worried expression, obviously concerned for Shu's safety

"...Just one more round." The former King of the Void grinned, an idea forming in his head.

"Alright, then." She shrugged as she dashed towards him, raising her weapon for the match deciding blow. However, Shu managed to anticipate it and swung upward to parry the scythe, leaving Maka wide open.

"Now's my chance!" The brunette eagerly pounced on the opportunity as his Hand of the King glowed brightly and thrust it to use his opponent's Void, aperson's heart given form, against her.

At least, that would have been the plan. Unfortunately, the body Aozaki-san supplied him to replace his crippled one was still a little buggy.

As a result, he ended up groping Maka Albarn's developing chest. All four present (even and especially Soul) had their eyes widened in shock at this development. A few seconds later...

* * *

><p>Scarlette Valentine, having finished meeting Edgar, entered the training room to find a knocked out Shu, a blushing and enraged Maka, Soul trying to calm her down and Inori looking on impassively before turning to acknowledge her superior.<p>

"It bugged out again, didn't it?"

She was answered with a nod.

**End Omake**

* * *

><p>AN: That was fast!

Selvaria: Told you that you wouldn't be seeing the last of me.

Yeah, yeah we know. Anyways, welcome to another chapter of Fate/Zero Hour! Having come off the heels of the last action-packed chapter, this one's slowed down considerably. Here, we get to meet the rest of Salem's motley crew, each of them from various media (bonus points if you recognize any of them!), and learn of his motives. Also, Caster has begun to move! What will this mean next chapter?

Illidan: It just means that I will be awesome. That is all.

Nui: Says the guy who got cockblocked by his brother!

Illidan: *goes into demon form and chases after a giggling-like-mad Nui* GET BACK HERE!

...Anyways, that's all that needs to be said for now. Kindly leave a review once you're done reading. Oh, and here's Caster's stat sheet. Okay, I gotta get outta here before- AGH!

*gets caught by a stray felfire blast aimed at Nui*

Selvaria: It seems I will have to finish this. Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: The Big Little Adventure!

* * *

><p>Servant: Caster<p>

True Identity: Illidan Stormrage

Title: The Betrayer, Lord of Outland

Master: Uryuu Ryuunosuke

Alignment: Chaotic Evil*

Strength - B+  
>Endurance - B<br>Agility - C+  
>Mana - C<br>Luck: E  
>Noble Phantasm - B+<p>

Class Skills  
><strong>Item Creation - A<strong>  
>It was with his knowledge of magic that Caster, after gathering seven vials of water from the old Well of Eternity, he managed to create one of his own.<p>

**Territory Creation - A+**  
>As a mage of great renown, Caster can tap into the leylines of an area and establish his Territory there.<p>

Personal Skills**  
>Demonic Defender of the State - A<strong>  
>It is said that it took the aid of twenty-five Adventurers, each of them equivalent to a Heroic Spirit, for Maiev and Akama to defeat Caster within the halls of the Black Temple, his sanctum<p>

**High-Speed Divine Words - A+**  
>Even before he began hungering for demonic power, Caster was said to be a master of the arcane arts, at par with some of the greatest mages of Azeroth due to 10,000 years of worth of knowledge. His knowledge only increased further once he dabbled in the demonic arts.<p>

**Mystic Eyes - C**  
>A 'gift' granted by Sargeras himself, Caster's eyes were burned out and replaced with orbs mystic fire that grant him the ability to see all forms of magic that he hides with a blindfold. As it can detect all forms of magic, it also grants Caster the skill 'Presence Detection' of the same rank.<p>

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Warglaives of Azzinoth: The Demon's Arms – Anti-UnitAnti-Army - B  
><strong>Twin weapons that once belonged to demon general of the same name Caster had slain. They can join into one weapon or be wielded as two. In addition to that, he can augment them with felfire and morph them into 'The Flames of Azzinoth', spectres made of fire that obey Caster's bidding.

**Skull of Gul'Dan: The Source of My Power - A**  
>This artifact is what changed Caster into the demonic being he is today. Upon bidding, he can call upon it's power once more, turning him into a full demon. If activated, it raises all parameters by one rank and grants him "Monstrous Strength"<p>

*It says 'Chaotic Good' on the WoW Wiki, but as of his actions in Burning Crusade, I'll have to disagree.


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Little Adventure

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 8: The Big Little Adventure**

"You didn't have to come, you know."

"Boss' orders." Alvin shrugged as he and Selvaria followed Edgar, flanking his right and left respectively, as they went on a walk about town under the bright noon sky with a not a cloud in sight "His exact words were 'Keep Silverstein in your sights at all times'."

"He still doesn't trust me, huh?" The Shadow Knight rolled his eyes "Kind of hypocritical coming from him, don't you think?"

Of course, he didn't mean to offend, but Selvaria took it that way. Fortunately, her more level-headed companion spoke before she could make any retort "True, but he did give you his word that he was going to make up for what he has done. 'Sides, he trusts you. It's just that seeing your-not-dead-girlfriend again can throw rationality out of the window. It happens to the best of people."

"I suppose you're right." Edgar conceded to that point. The idea of a loved one in danger fueled a warrior's blade, but it often robbed him/her of his common sense at times. He didn't want to dwell on that thought, however, and decided to steer the discussion into another course instead "It seems that no matter what universe I end up in, Fuyuki remains Fuyuki."

"You know, this reminds me of my own home." Alvin stated rather casually, a little tidbit to add into the conversation.

"It does?" The question came from Selvaria, an unexpected source, as her partner's life before joining up with their little group piqued her interest.

"Yeah. It had all the hustle and bustle you'd expect from life in the city, much like this place." The brown-haired ex-merc chuckled "Though, magic was called 'Spirit Artes' and it wasn't exactly a secret."

"Sounds like a place I should visit sometime." Edgar flashed Alvin a small smile before turning to Selvaria "And what was your home like, Miss Bles?"

"It was one torn by the ravages of War." The silver-haired woman began with a proud edge in her voice "It was a harsh place to live in, to be sure, but from what news and pieces I manage to learn since my departure, it has begun an era of peace thanks to the efforts of the brave soldiers who wish only for a world without wars."

At this Edgar could only nod; from what he had seen, Salem Azal's MO was similar to the OSG's: Seek out warriors whose roles should not end and enlist them in his fight to protect the universes from the evils within it. The colorful backgrounds of the members he had met so far was a testament to that mission.

"Didn't think I'd run into you here, Alvin-san and Selvaria-san."

The trio's attention were diverted to a man who had been walking towards them from the opposite direction. Like Alvin, he was clad in a black, crisp suit that fit his lean frame. His long hair was tied in a ponytail, and wore tinted sunglasses to hide his pale eyes.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Alvin chuckled before turning to the surprised Edgar "This guy's Hyuga Neji, Director of Finance for Progressio Inc. Neji, this is Edgar Silverstein, Director of the Ordinis Sanctus Gladius."

"So glad to meet you. I'm familiar with your story, Mr. Hyuga." Edgar spoke formally as he offered the man a handshake. Of course he knew; he made sure to do a background check of all the Servants of the 4th War back in his own universe (among which is a current agent of the OSG), and Neji's name came up as he read on Assassin's.

The guy was supposed to be dead. Of course, Edgar had a feeling that Zasalamel pulled a few strings.

"And I as well." Neji nodded politely as he shook his hand, then turned to Alvin and Selvaria "It was a good thing I ran into you two, in any case. Would you happen to know if Mr. Azal is available? I have to give my report on the latest merger."

"The bossman and Rachel left a little while ago. The only thing he said is that he's looking at a prospective recruit." The brunette merc explained with his signature mischievous grin "Buuut...I hear Scarlette's on her way. In fact, she should be back at the Fuyuki Hyatt right now. You can give her the report, if you like."

"I...I see." At the mention of the woman's name, Edgar could not help but notice that Neji's pale cheeks tinged ever so slightly and began stammering with uncharacteristic awkwardness. "I-in that case, I must be on my way. If you will all excuse me..."

Before any of them can say anything, Neji vanished in a puff of smoke. Once the ninja was gone, Selvaria turned to Alvin with a brow raised "Must you always do this to him?"

"What can I say? it's fun watching Mr. Stiff get ruffled like that. He's just as easy as Jude!" Alvin let out a small laugh while the Valkyria shook her head.

"Uhm...did I miss something?" Edgar just had to ask, though he already had his suspicions on what they were talking about.

"Don't worry you're gonna find out soon enough." The taller man chuckled before looking towards the sky, which had turned a dull orange due to the setting sun "Looks like we've been out for a while."

"Indeed. The time to return to the hotel draws near." Selvaria nodded before turning her heel to leave, Edgar and Alvin following behind her "Remember the plan; For now, we observe. If a Master or Servant becomes too dangerous to ignore, we end them swiftly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever you say, Sel."

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie Household, 7:30PM<strong>

"Damn. That bastard's not making it any easier to find him, huh?"

"Nothing worthwhile's popping up on radar, Jim." The buzzing of Matt Horner's voice on Rider's earpiece told him such as he was looking over a map of Fuyuki while he sat on the floor while his Master was preparing a chemistry kit of sorts. Unlike the Tohsakas and the Einzberns, he and Waver focused their efforts on finding Caster, going on scouting missions around the city to gain the lay of the land. He even went to to the river as his Master requested to gather water samples. Unfortunately, there had been no sign of the nefarious Servant.

"Magic, huh?" Rider chuckled humorlessly "As if things aren't already difficult..."

"Don't worry, we'll get him."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. If only we can find a lock on him somehow..." It was at that moment that he noticed that Waver was heavily concentrating on the vials of river water, each of them labeled with letters A, B and so on, while mixing what seemed to be a green liquid. "Be right back. Looks like the kid's on to something."

At this point, Rider stood up and walked to where Waver was, looking over the boy's shoulder out of geniune curiosity "Do you think it's a good time to play chemist?" he said with a teasing grin.

"This is alchemy, you idiot." Waver stated bluntly as he placed a drop of green liquid into one of the vials. There was an expression of shock on his and his Servant's face as the sample reacted by changing it's color into a blood red.

"What on earth..." Rider spoke in astonishment. Sure, he was summoned into this era with knowledge of Magecraft, but seeing it in action was still something to behold.

"This is spellcasting residue." Waver explained "If remnants of magic are present in the water, that means that someone was casting spell near the river." He gazed into the vial for a few more seconds before placing drops into the others "If we follow it's lead, we may be able to find the enemy's hideout."

Rider crossed his burly arms and whistled in response, the grin on his face showing that he was impressed "So you knew that Caster's been messin' with the water?"

"Nothing like that." Waver said absentmindedly as he continued placing waters into the vials, each replicating the effects of the first one "This city does have a huge river flowing through the center, so it's obvious to start there." He continued until he reached vial Q which, unlike the others, remained unchanged.

"Was there anything worth note between these two locations?" Waver asked as he brought out a map of his own, each section of the river marked with a the corresponding letter of each vial.

"As a matter of fact, there was something like a large sewage pipe located at that area." Rider nodded "Big enough for someone my size to go through."

"Then there's no doubt that Caster's atelier lies at the end." Waver nodded as he began to walk over his chemistry set and began packing it up.

"Not bad, kid." Rider gave him a wide grin "You sure you're not some great mage pretending to be a rookie?"

"Are you making fun of me?" the young Master raised an eyebrow in annoyance "What I just did was the simplest of methods. No great Magus would do it this way."

"No, but using a simple solution to solve a complicated problem's just as impressive as using a complicated to do the same thing" At that point, Rider activated his earpiece "You heard all that, Matt?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'll send you the coordinates now. Have a squad of Marines rendezvous near the area. If all goes well, we might be able to take Caster out of the game."

"Roger. Horner out."

Rider then turned to his Master, who was still giving him a rather skeptical look. "Well?"

"You seem eager today."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rider chuckled with a grin "You did well to find Caster's hideout, kid. As your Servant, I gotta pick up the slack and kick his ass!"

Seeing that Waver had begun to be a little bashful at the praise, Rider's grin became wider as he went closer and locked Waver's head around one of his arms in a friendly headlock "C'mon! Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p>"Please be safe, Kotone..."<p>

Young Tohsaka Rin knew that she was going to get into so much trouble for going against her father's instructions, but she can't just stand idly by: Her friend was among those who have been reported missing in the strange incidents occurring all over the city. Incidents which, she believed, involve magic. Which is why she got herself a train heading back to Fuyuki, to get to the bottom of this mess and rescue her friend.

Once she got off the train, she only had a magic compass gifted to her by her father to guide her along the barely lit streets. Despite her best efforts, fear and anxiety set into her features as the young girl traversed the night-veil city. With her compass spinning around due to the numerous sources of magical residue, Rin began her search in earnest, looking through every nook and cranny until...

"What on earth?"

"Right this way, kids! Don't fall behind now!"

She was about to emerge from one of the alleyways when she glimped an orange-haired man, his attire a long-sleeved purple polo worn over a white shirt and black pants with a sort of green bracelet around his wrist. His youthful appearance did little to hide the ill intent the man had for the children he was guiding with his hand. As she looked at the kids, she noticed that they had a dazed look about them, an empty stare that told the girl that they were not of their right minds.

The question now was why?

"What does he want with them?" The twin-tailed pre-adolescent wondered while hiding in the corner, gazing at her compass in worry before snapping herself out of it "Wait a minute! Why am I just hiding here? I won't be able to accomplish anything at this rate!"

She stood up with renewed determination as the compass got a lock on the magical residue left by the man. She was about to go after him when...

"N-Nee-san?"

Rin would never fail to recognize that voice, not in a million years. She slowly turned around at the source and, sure enough, what stood before her was a familiar sight: A trembling girl about a year younger than her in age clad in a purple frilly dress with matching shin-high socks. Whilst the color of her hair and eyes have changed, the twin-tailed girl recognized the ribbon that tied her hair. After all, she was the one who had given it to her.

"S-S-SAKURA?! What are you doing here?!"

"I-I w-was wandering around the city when I saw that scary man and hid behind the corner." The meek girl explained "I-I didn't expect you to be here, nee-san."

"Ugh! That's not what I mean!" Rin's fiery temper flared to life despite the situation "Aren't you supposed to be staying with the Matous?! Do they even know that you're gone?!"

"N-no..."

"You idiot! You have to go home right now! It's too dangerous for you to be out here!"

"I know that!" The Tohsaka Heiress was taken aback by her former sister's outburst "It's just that...Kariya-ojiisan's been away for too long. I...I'm worried about him, you know?"

_"I see. Just like me with Kotone..."_ She respected her sister's resolve. Even after being forced to live with other people, Rin could never really dismiss the bond they had once shared. In a way, Sakura was like her. Of course, she had questions about Sakura's current appearance, but felt that they could be answered later should they make it out alive.

"Listen." She finally spoke aloud "If you insist on finding Kariya-ojiisan, then at least stick with me. It's too dangerous to go alone."

"N-nee-san..."

"S-stop calling me that. We aren't sisters anymore, remember?"

"S-sorry..."

"Like I was saying, you can stick with me." Rin sighed once she saw the downtrodden expression Sakura wore "I'm looking for someone too. Maybe if we help each other, we can find the people we're looking for. So trust me, okay?"

The smile that formed on Sakura's lips proceeded to melt Rin's heart with little to no effort at all. With a nod, both girls stood up and began heading towards the direction the eerie man had set off to.

Little did they realize that they had been watched by a single bug familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>In an alley near where Rin and Sakura were...<strong>

"What are Rin-chan and Sakura-chan doing here?! They should be at their homes, safe and far away from all of this!"

Berserker could only watch as his Master began a tirade that ultimately cursed the names of Tohsaka Tokiomi and Matou Zouken for being too lax with the children. Hell, he was cursing their names because of the circumstances they were in in the first place!

"Master." The Servant of Madness finally let out a groan of annoyance "If you got time to whine over all this, then you have time to go after them as well. Just in case you forgot, this guy could be Caster's Master, which means the bastard might not be too far behind!"

It took several moments for Kariya to calm down, but Berserker was right; the more time he wasted venting like this, the greater the danger the girls will be in.

"Forgive me, Berserker. I lost myself there." The Master of Matou took a deep breath before flashing the red-clad Servant a sincere smile "You know, you're a pretty calm guy considering your class."

"Eh, that's because I'm used to being surrounded by idiots." Berserker rolled his eyes at the thought of his past company; sure they were good-natured, but they annoyed him so much "Anyway, we gotta go. If Caster's truly the one behind the disappearances, then we can't leave those two alone."

Kariya affirmed with a nod before the two sprinted towards the direction the girls took. Unknown to them, a girl clad in a pinky frilly dress had been watching all of them with obvious interest.

"I could tell Archer-kun that his Master's daughter is out in town..." Servant Assassin mused with a childish grin "But that would take the fun out of everything!"

* * *

><p>"I-it's here..."<p>

Rin and Sakura had been following the compass' lead until they had reached what looked like a run-down underground pub on the far side of Fuyuki. They both squeaked in surprise when a massive spike of energy caused them to flinch, the lavender-haired girl clutch onto her sister for dear life.

"I-I'm scared..."

"I am too." The trembling from of Sakura looked up to see Rin, who was just as terrified, but was fighting to maintain control "But it's too late to back down now."

With a mutual nod did they enter the dark forsaken place, seeing nothing but tattered posters and splintered wood floors illuminated only by the blood-red lighting. Once they reached the door at the end of the hallway, they collectively gulped before Rin slowly pushed the door, only to reveal nothing but darkness.

"N-no one's here?"

"D-Do you think he left?" Sakura asked, her shaky tone of voice showing that she was still quite fearful of what is to come.

"Only one way to find out." Rin took a deep breath before making small cautious steps. Despite the coast apparently being clear, the young magus was still wary of what lay ahead.

So, it was understandable that she and Sakura shrieked when she felt something touch her feet.

"Wh-what the..."

"What is it?"

"It's a person..." Rin said as she slowly collected her thoughts and knelt close to the prone body, apparently a brunette around her age "H-Hey! Are you alright?" upon turning the body over, Rin's eyes widened when she got a closer look "Kotone?!"

"Do you know her, nee-san?" Sakura knelt beside Rin, trying to get a closer look at the entranced girl

"She's my classmate. The person I was looking for." The other girl nodded before turning to her younger sister, not noticing that the compass was pointing at the direction behind her "We have to get her out of here before something bad happens!"

"But what about the others?" Sakura pointed to the far end of the room, where many other children lay with the same stupefied expression as her friend's. Before Rin could answer...

**"Welcome, children."**

Upon hearing the deep baritone coming from behind them, both Rin and Sakura turned slowly to the source with fear in their eyes. They looked up to see a tall purple-skinned blindfolded man sneering down at them with his leathery wings folded "It is most fortunate that you have joined us. After all, it would not do to have our guests leave early, wouldn't it?"

"Wh-what do you want with us?!" Rin, trying to be strong for the both of them, defiantly stood in between Sakura and the monster despite her obvious fear

"Isn't obvious, little magus?" The malevolent entity gave her a wide grin "You and your little friend will make wonderful soul stones for what I have planned."

"Magus? You mean she's just like you, Caster?" From the shadows, the orange haired youth emerged with a laid back smile on his face, feeling rather excited about what he was witnessing Master.

"Indeed she is, Master." The aforementioned Caster chuckled, a green glow emanating from beneath his blindfold as he leered at the two.

"H-How did you-"

"The fact that you found us is one piece of evidence. Also..." Caster grinned as he pointed to Rin's compass, the item whirring to life as it was dangerously pointed at the man "This little trinket is no toy a normal human would possess, am I right?"

_"This is bad..."_ Rin looked in between Caster, then to the man as they surrounded them _"If this guy's a Master like oto-san, then we're in big trouble."_ After weighing her options, there was only one thing she could do...

"Sakura." The trembling girl looked up to see the girl she used to call her older sister speak while facing the monsters "I'll try to distract them somehow. Once I do that, take Kotone and run as fast as you can."

"B-but nee-san..."

"We're not sisters anymore, remember?! You should be thinking about the future of the Matou!" Rin snapped out of desperation as the situation became even more dire "Besides, why should you even care?! Shouldn't you hate us for giving you away?! Hate oto-sama, okaa-sama and me for making you leave us?!"

"...I did."

Rin blinked in surprise as Sakura's shoulder's began to shake, tears pouring out of the younger girl's eyes as she spoke "I-I hated you because I thought you abandoned me. L-left me w-with ojiisama so that he could do scary things to me... B-but right now, even if you insist we're not family anymore...the fact that you were looking out for me the entire time means that you still care for me, r-right? So I'm not leaving you here nee-san, even if you tell me to!"

"Sakura..." Rin couldn't help but feel tears trickle from her eyes, genuinely touched by the young girl's declaration. She also wondered what the 'scary things' Sakura mentioned were. Something to do with her hair color change, perhaps?

Unfortunately, this revelation couldn't have come at a worse time; with Caster and his Master closing on the two, there was no doubt in her mind that they had little no hope of escaping. As such, she was determined to stand with Sakura to the bitter end. At least that way, they could be together again.

Of course, Fate had a habit of throwing a monkey wrench into plans.

**"Belial Edge!"**

With a mighty roar, a red-clad man with silver-hair emerged from the ceiling with his bludgeon like weapon extended, forcing Caster to grab his Master and jump back before they could get crushed in the debris.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"I-I think so." The younger girl looked up to the older girl with a smile before turning to their savior, who took a glance behind him for a second.

"My Master should be on his way to pick you two up." The newcomer smiled before bearing his giant weapon at Caster "So stay there and behave, okay?"

"R-right!" Both of them nodded as the man stood ready to engage.

"So glad you can join us, Berserker." Caster smirked as two warglaives appeared on his hands "Congratulations on being the first to find me. Pity you won't live to tell about it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, by the river.<strong>

"Okay boys, you know the drill." Rider said with grim determination to the Marines assembled "We go in fast and hard, kill anything that looks like it'll want to bite your head off. If Caster still has hostages, we rescue them. As for Caster, you all take him and his Master down on sight. Is that understood?"

"YES COMMANDER RAYNOR, SIR!" His men saluted before they began their march inside, the Marines up front while Rider followed from behind with his Vulture. Waver could not help but be impressed with his Servant; it turns out that beneath the drunken facade, Rider was in actuality a capable military commander who can inspire loyalty in his men. The fact that he can summon his soldiers to his side made him wonder just what kind of Noble Phantasm his Servant possessed.

Sure enough, they had reached the end of the tunnel when Rider and his men suddenly came to a sudden halt.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

"The good news is that Caster and his Master ain't home..." Rider explained in a rather somber voice "The bad news...well, are you sure you wanna see this? I won't blame you if you don't."

"What are you talking about?! If Caster isn't home, then we should at least find some clues to learn his whereabouts!"

"...Suit yourself." Rider nodded to one of the marines, who gave the order to turn on the flashlights on their suits, illuminating the atelier.

Waver's eyes widened at what he saw: There was blood everywhere, the sea of crimson overflowing as the dead bodies of children and adults alike littered the floor in a macabre display. At the sight of this apalling scene, all Waver could do was hunch over and vomit.

"This is war, kid." Rider sighed as he gave a look around "In all it's glory...and all it's horror."

"H-How..." Waver could only stammer, utterly broken at what he just saw "How could you just stand there so calmly like that?!"

"'Cause I know I'll harnessing every bit of emotion when I beat the hell out of Caster for this later." Rider spoke evenly as he placed a gentle hand on the young lad's shoulder "For now, we owe it to these victims to give 'em a decent burial. Owe it to them to not lose our heads and plan for when we see that monster again."

"Sir! We have a survivor!"

Both Rider and Waver turned to the direction where the marine had shouted

"You sure about that? You better run that by me again!"

"Positive, sir! It's a little girl!"

Both Master and Servant wasted little to no time to run towards the lone survivor of this massacre. Sure enough, she was indeed a little girl. Her brown hair was disheveled and her bespectacled blue eyes were letting loose tears as she sobbed by her lonesome, the white lace dress she wore stained with blood as her shoulders shook.

"Oto-san..." she mumbled helplessly "Okaa-san...why?"

Those grief-stricken words told the two all they needed to know; that her parents were the unfortunate victims of the incidents, and that she was the lone survivor.

"I'm sorry, kid." Rider smiled sadly as he placed a hand on the girl's head "But don't worry, it'll all be over soon. We'll take you to a safe place."

"Th-thank you..."

"What's your name?" Waver this time would be the one to ask.

"Sajyou." The young meganekko chirped in reply "A-Ayaka Sajyou."

Before they could continue the conversation, a familiar voice buzzed right at Rider's earpiece once more "Jim! Can you read me?!"

"What is it, Matt?" Rider answered back as quickly as he could, figuring that this sounded urgent

"I have a visual on Caster!" This information caused the Servant of the Steed to take two steps back "I repeat, I have a visual on Caster! He's engaging Berserker in a run-down part of the city. If you want to slug that sonuvabitch, now's the best time!"

"Alright, get Tychus down there. In the event I'll end up fighting Berserker, I'm gonna need him to bring his A-Game."

"Roger that. Horner out."

As soon as he was finished speak, Rider strode purposely towards his Vulture, though that did little to stop him from issuing orders. "Two of you take my Master and the young missy to the Mackenzie House. Everyone else, blow this place apart after you gather the dead."

"YES SIR!"

"And where are you going?" Waver could only ask in shock as the Raider turned on the ignition and brought his hovercraft to life

"Where do you think?"

Without another word, he sped out of the waterway with every intent of joining the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>"Inferno Divider!"<strong>

Berserker swung an upward slash that, once it connected, launched himself and Caster through the roof. The Betrayer used his wings to recover quickly and land on his feet. The Black Beast wasted no time and rushed right at him again, swinging his Blood Scythe in wild arcs in hopes that the massive weapon alone would overwhelm the opposing Servant. To his surprise, Caster smirked as his warglaives met him blow for blow, matching his speed and strength almost effortlessly.

"You disappoint me, Berserker." Caster smirked as he pushed his opponent back "I had heard that your class is the most imposing in physical confrontations. It appears I was wrong."

"Heh, don't count me out just yet!" Berserker growled as he dashed towards his opponent to re-engage, not giving any quarter as he surprised Caster with his renewed vigor. The second wind forced the Lord of Outland to take this clash more seriously. He wreathed his glaives in emerald green fel-fire whilst Berserker called upon the Azure to coat Blood Scythe in black and red.

As the furious clash commenced, Uryuu had climbed up to spectate the fight. Needless to say, he was thrilled by what he was seeing.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" He exclaimed in excitement. His manic expression showed glee as he opened his arms wide, as if to take it all in "So this is the War you're fighting in, Mister! So much violence...so much bloodshed...You have to show me more!"

Unbeknownst to Ryuunosuke, Rin and Sakura had followed him quietly. From their hiding place, they had observed the entire battle from afar.

"That's Kariya-ojiisan's friend..." The younger girl's eyes widened in amazement, having glimpsed the Servant just before Kariya left the mansion

_"So he's a Servant too. Wonder what kind oto-sama has..."_ The elder quickly snapped out of it. Now was not the time to dwell on that as they had to find a way to free Kotone and the others.

"Nee-san."

"What is it, Sakura?" Rin turned to the younger girl as she pointed to that green bracelet Ryuunosuke wore and how it was glowing eerily. Rin nodded as she took out her compass once more and hoped that they were far from the ongoing battle for it to interfere. Sure enough, it was pointing directly at the item in question.

"So all we have to do is to destroy that thing, huh?" The nod from Sakura told her all she needed to know "Question is, how am I gonna get near it?"

"I know the Gandr spell. I can use that to distract him while you get close."

Rin wondered how her younger sister learned the spell, but didn't dwell on it as there was no time. Without another word, Rin began creeping towards the older man while he was entranced by the battle unfolding before him.

_"Be careful, nee-san."_ Sakura thought as she called upon the knowledge grafted into her body due to the Crest Worms. The young girl took a deep breath as she concentrated mana right into her finger tips, holding it back as the other girl crept closer.

In the mean time, the tables were turned as this time it was Caster being slowly overwhelmed by the Grim Reaper. As much as he tried to keep up, the Servant of the Spell was being overwhelmed by the sheer power Berserker was putting behind his blows.

"Eat this!" The white-haired warrior roared as he reared up and swung Blood Scythe like a baseball bat. It was enough to take Caster off his feet, disarming him of his glaives while tumbled a bit before landing on his belly.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Berserker smirked as he slowly stepped towards the downed Servant, no doubt ready to deal the killing blow.

"You have done well." Caster smirked as he slowly got to his feet "However, you're not forgetting why I was summoned as Caster, are you?"

With a gesture of his hand, magic circles appeared on the ground, each of them glowing with an eerie purple light. From them emerged tall, muscled giants clad in gladiatorial armor while wielding cudgel much taller than Rin and Sakura combined.

"Tch, not gonna make it easy for me, are ya?" Berserker spat on the ground before giving the demon a nasty grin "Fine! BRING IT ON!"

As the Servant of Madness engaged Caster's goons, Rin was close enough to grab Ryuunosuke's bracelet. Sakura held her breath as she primed her Gandr, waiting for the right moment before letting it loose.

Unfortunately, he noticed her just as she was about to reach for the artifact. "What are you doing, little girl?" He asked her with a nasty grin, causing Rin to quake in her boots in fear.

"Gandr!"

Fortunately, Sakura had her back as she fired the curse. Her aim was off as it missed Ryuunosuke's cheek by mere inches. Fortunately, this distraction provided Rin the opportunity to grab the bracelet with both hands and began pouring as much mana as she could.

Looking back at the experience, Rin would not deny that touching the thing hurt like hell. She described the sensation being akin to holding hot iron, only a hundred times worse. However, she would not give up. Not when the life of her friend, her sister, and many others are at stake.

"This..." She growled as the compass spun erratically before it stopped to point at her "Is...NOTHING!"

With one final surge, Rin overloaded the artifact with enough mana to shatter it outright, the backlash sending both participants flying and breaking the spell. Rin, for her part, flew past Sakura and landed on the wall next to where Kotone lay.

"Nee-san!" Sakura rushed frantically to Rin's side, worry set on her features as she examined her sister.

"I did it..." Rin's vision began to fade into black, but not before she glanced at the awakening Kotone, then to the worried Sakura "You're all...safe..."

"Rin!" The awakened Kotone ran to Rin's side just as she lost consciousness. Upon hearing the slow breathing, both girls sighed in relief; Other than the burned hands, she would be fine.

However, they weren't out of the woods yet. Caster and Berserker were still engaged in battle outside as well as the fact that they have to vacate a basement full of children.

"There's no time!" Sakura spoke with a courage rarely seen, stepping up to the plate since Rin was knocked out "We have to go before that guy gets us again!"

The children needed no second warning as they began running towards the exit, not minding the battle occurring before them as they ran for safety.

"Those kids are something." Berserker breathed heavily with a grin. As much as he wanted to be happy, he had to deal with minions who seemed to replace the ones he slays. It would only be a matter of time before he'd get overrun, at least, until he decides to utilize his Noble Phantasm.

He was just about to when a spray of automatic fire mowed one of the fel guards down with little to no remorse. Both turned to see the newcomer enter.

"Jimmy was takin' too long, so I decided to start the party without 'im." The deep, western drawl came from a mountain of a man clad in blue CMC Power Armor and wielding the mother of all mini-guns with both hands. On his rugged face was a cigar and a grin eager for bloodshed.

A roar of challenge from the other fel guard was heard. The massive red-skinned demon charged the man without any regard for it's safety, not carrying if it would get mowed down by a hail of bullets.

It didn't expect to be taken off it's feet by a high-caliber Penetrator Round to the skull.

"I'd like to think that I'm right on time." Rider smirked as he entered the scene, this time clad in a black version of the CMC Armor and armed with what can only be described as a giant sniper rifle.

"It seems the odds are now against me. No matter." Caster shrouded the area in shadow with a but a gesture of a hand, then grabbed his unconscious Master before taking flight "This is but a minor set back. The next time we meet will be the last, Servants Berserker and Rider!"

With those words did Caster and his Master vanish into the night, thus ending yet another battle for the Holy Grail.

"That guy's gonna be pissed that ya wrecked his house, Jimmy."

"Yeah, you missed a lot, Tychus. but I gotta feelin' that won't be the last we hear of him." Rider sighed as he dematerialized his armor, reverting back to his casual wear before turning to Berserker "I'm hoping you won't be giving me trouble tonight, since I saved your ass and all?"

"Heh, I had him, you know." The silver-haired Grim Reaper scoffed as he strapped his weapon onto his back "Still, I guess I can let this slide for now. After all, we're all supposed to be after that sonuvabitch, right?"

"Now yer speakin' my language, kid." Tychus chuckled before turning to leave "See ya at the hub, Jimmy."

"Will do." Rider nodded as the burly Marine vanished into thin air. It was also at that moment that Kariya had run in, his state of mind frantic.

"Rin-chan! Sakura-chan!" He immediately sprinted towards the two girls, both of which were sleeping due to being knocked and exhaustion respectively, out of concern.

"They're fine. Though you might wanna get Rin's hands looked at." Berserker said as he gently carried Sakura on his shoulders while Kariya did the same

"Looks like you guys have it all sorted out, so I'll leave ya to it." Rider chuckled as he summoned his Vulture, thinking about what he and Waver were gonna do about Sajyou "I'll see ya around, kid!"

"Same." The Grim Reaper nodded as he watched the Servant of the Steed ride his craft and immediately take off into the night. With that, he turned to Kariya "So, what are we gonna do now, Master?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kariya sighed as the two began walking "We're going to have to return to these two to their respective homes, where they'll be safe away from these wars. Imagine the fun we're going to have explaining what went on earlier."

"...Damn it."

**End Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Time: The New Recruit<strong>

"Are you sure about this, Salem?"

"Are you doubting me now, Rachel?" The man asked as they stood amidst the grassy field and under the overcast sky that shrouded the land.

"It is not you I doubt, but who you're planning to bring into the Sentinels." The scion of Alucard aired out her concerns as she stood to his left, Valkenhayn flanking hers "This monster will no doubt cause trouble for us in the long run."

"I too was once a villain but, after being given a chance, I was able to use what I have for good. I am sure he can do the same." He pointed to the massive body being held by a giant hand made of the very earth they walked upon, charred but barely alive. "And if he should choose to turn against us, then I am more than prepared to deal with him."

"...I hope you are right, Zasalamel." Rachel sighed as she gave the go signal for Valkenhayn to free the body of it's bonds.

"I could use one of his tenacity." The man assured her with a smile as she gazed upon the axe buried into the ground next to it's owner "And in that department, very few can best a Hellscream."

**End Omake**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, THIS is the longest chapter I have ever written._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Fate/Zero Hour! This time, we cover Rin's little adventure with the twist that Sakura came along for the ride! Did you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it?_

_How will this change affect the story? Will the Servants band to defeat Caster? What is the nefarious Servant planning? And who was that Salem and Rachel brought into the fold? This and more questions will be answered as the story goes on!_

_Ragna: Uhm..._

_Oh right, Berserker's stat sheet is the last to be up (used some info from X the Reaper's version), thus completing the cycle! Whether you liked this chapter or not, kindly leave a review when you're done reading! Okay, now that I'm done, I'll see ya all next time!_

_Ragna: Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Civil Diplomacy!_

* * *

><p>Servant: Berserker<p>

True Identity: Ragna the Bloodedge

Title: The Grim Reaper, the Black Beast

Master: Matou Kariya

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength – A  
>Endurance - B<br>Agility - B  
>Mana - C<br>Luck - B  
>Noble Phantasm - A+<p>

Class Skills

**Madness Enhancement - E (B*)**  
>*When under the Black Beast - Raises stats, but loses most of his sanity when activated<p>

Personal Skills  
><strong>Battle Continuation – A<strong>  
>Berserker has received inhuman amounts of punishment (among which is being skewered over and over in a timeloop) yet he keeps coming back for more.<p>

**Monstrous Strength - B**  
>The more he taps into the Azure, the greater the chance he can be overcome by the Black Beast<p>

**Disengage - C**  
>As many would put it: Rebel 1, Action!<p>

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Azure Grimoire: The (Fake) Blazblue: A+:<strong> Berserker's right arm and the source of his power, the Azure Grimoire is actually a high density mass of seithr that could kill in large uncontrolled doses. When activated, it raises all Berserker's stats by one rank as well as coating his attacks with a dark aura that drains life force and bypasses Magic Resistance.

**Idea Engine: Gift of the Mechanical Soul: C:** Stored in Berserker's left arm which was made of the 11th Prime Unit's regeneration tank, he can bypass its safety procedures to gain one rank. Best used in conjunction with the Azure Grimoire.

**The Dark Beast: Monster Born of the Cauldron: EX:** Whilst this is Berserker's most powerful Noble Phantasm, he cannot activate it at will. Only by bypassing the Idea Engine's safety protocols as well as overusing the Azure Grimoire will turn Berserker into a raging eight headed monster. In this state, his sanity robbed of him, making him no better than an animal. If left unchecked, he could possibly destroy the world and nothing short of death or a Command Seal can revert him to his normal state.


	10. Chapter 10: Civil Diplomacy

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

**KingofBeasts Productions Present:**

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 10: Civil Diplomacy**

Fuyuki Hyatt. 10 PM

"This is a bad idea."

"For once, we are in agreement, Mr. Svent."

Shu was, for the lack of a better term, wondering why he and Inori were watching from the door to the penthouse. Alvin and Selvaria stood with grim faces while Minato stood to the side with a blank look as usual. Most likely than not it had something to do with the newcomer Mr. Azal had brought in.

"Is that guy really bad news?" The former King of the Void asked his seniors regarding the red-skinned giant who sat on the couch in the middle of the room, a smug smirk on his face (which looked anything BUT human) as he looked around at all in the room with contempt with a massive one-headed battle axe in hand.

"Been to his world on a couple of errands." Alvin explained "Trust me, that guy is a grade-A douchebag."

"Indeed." The blue haired Valkyrur continued as she directed a leer at the man's direction "Mass genocide and war mongering are among his many, many crimes."

"He sounds like the kind of guys we deal with on a regular basis." Shu interjected, still confused about the entire thing "If that's the case, then why did Mr. Azal bring him in?"

"Looks like we're about to find out."

Just as Alvin spoke, Salem Azal entered the room in his usual crisp jet-black business suit and two teacups in hand, flanked from both sides by Edgar Silverstein and Scarlette Valentine respectively with Neji following the rear. With a nod towards his other recruits, the leader of the Sentinels took his seat in front of their guest with a wide smile on his face. Edgar and Scarlette, however, shared their disdain for their visitor.

"So glad you can join me for some tea, Mr. Hellscream." Salem greeted the hulking warrior amicably "Unfortunately, Miss Alucard will be absent from the proceedings as she has other matters to attend to..."

"Spare me the pleasantries, human. I was not plucked from my time to engage in meaningless conversation." The harsh growl that came from Hellscream, his sneer revealing rows of jagged teeth in addition to his tusks "And keep your swill to yourself!"

"So you have the gall to spit on our kindness, you-!"

"Now now, Miss Valentine." Salem raised a hand to placate his secretary, showing no indication that the orc's rudeness ruffled him "No need to get angry on my account. However, your words wound me so, Garrosh." The ancient spoke with jest in his voice "For you to act so crudely after we have saved you from the jaws of death-"

"You should have left me to die, human." Garrosh interrupted once more, hostility dripping in his voice as he glared daggers "You know who I am, what I have done, and that I regret none of it!"

"So why did I save you, you ask?" Salem interjected with a wry grin on his face "Why? Can I not do so from the goodness of my heart?"

"Hmph! Your jesting irritates me, human!" The orc growled as he continued to glare daggers at the man "I demand you send me back to where I came from at once! I have a war to win!"

"Ah yes, because you have a war to win with your Iron Horde." Salem sighed before taking a sip of his tea "Tell me, Garrosh Hellscream, why must you continue to underestimate the heroes of your world? The fact that they unseated you meant that your reign was doomed from the start. And given that you dabbled with powers beyond your ken, that makes you no different than-"

"YOU WILL NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE, YOU WORM!"

The red-skinned behemoth quickly rose from his seat, raised Gorehowl and was about to strike Salem where he sat. However, a chain with a red jewel at it's end bound Garrosh's striking arm, stopping the axe within inches from his face. He turned to see that Scarlette had her hand extended, her purple eyes narrowed in a glare directed at the orc. Edgar, who had been observing the entire time, would widen his eyes in astonishment to see that the chain was a Psypher similar to his own Belderiver.

"Release me, woman."

"No."

"Insolent wench. Don't make me snap you like a twig." The initial rage Garrosh felt was replaced by an amused expression, his lips curling upward to form a nasty grin as Scarlette did not back down "I will not be held back by flimsy chains!"

The Son of Hellscream raised his fist to strike down the blonde woman, who remained defiant despite her situation. The fist never landed, however, as a palm strike from Neji, who looked as if he appeared in between them out of nowhere, landed directly on Garrosh's chest. If one looked at the ninja's face, he would see the intense, hateful glare directed at the attacker. While the sheer impact would've sent a man sprawling, all it did was force the orc back a few steps.

And make him quite furious, of course.

"You dare lay a hand on me, whelp?! I WILL CRUSH YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"You're welcome to try-!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room was just about to get involved in the potential altercation, just about ready to leap from their positions, when a loud booming voice stopped all in their tracks. They all turned to see that it was Salem, closing his eyes and rubbing his fingers on his temples to show that he did not appreciate how this was all getting out of hand.

"Ms. Valentine and Mr. Hyuga, I am quite disappointed at your failure to maintain decorum. I had expected more out of you two. See to it that this does not happen again."

"We're sorry, sir."

He let out a huge sigh before continuing his lecture and directing at Garrosh "As for you, I do not appreciate you assaulting my employees in the manner you did earlier. Perhaps we shall continue this discussion in the morning, where cooler heads will prevail?"

"...Fine."

Garrosh really wanted to go at it and snap the boy's neck like a twig, but considering that he was outnumbered, decided against it. Sullenly, he stood up and trudged his massive frame towards one of the empty rooms.

"...I still think this is a bad idea, sir." Scarlette would be the first to speak after the orc was out of earshot. "You as well as everyone in this room knows of his reputation. You of all people know what he has done."

"I concur." Edgar added, his wisdom as a leader coming to the fore "With his rap sheet, even I would be willing to sic the OSG on him without a second thought."

"I appreciate your input, everyone, and indeed I do. Make no mistake, he will one day account for his deeds." Salem nodded as he turned to walk towards his quarters, waving his hand as a gesture that everyone was dismissed "However, for what will be coming next, we will need the ruthlessness of Garrosh Hellscream."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, deep within the bowels of the city...<strong>

"How...How could they?! THOSE MONSTERS!"

Even now, Caster could only watch as his Master, Ryuunosuke Uryuu, lamented the destruction of his "art". He himself was frustrated with how his base of operations was completely demolished. He had no idea who was behind this, but he could only suspect that it was one of six Servants of this Grail War.

_"Hmph..."_ The Betrayer muttered to himself as his Master sobbed in the background _"For my enemies to attack while we were elsewhere..."_

The purple-skinned Servant had to applaud the audacity of his enemies desecrating his turf; as a Caster, he naturally receives an advantage should battle erupt close to his Territory in addition to his Demonic Defender of the State skill. The destruction of said Territory negates that advantage.

"At least most of the Soul Stones I have been gathering remained intact..."

Still, it wasn't a total loss; He can take comfort in the fact that while he lost a good deal of them along with his base, he still had more than enough to enact his plan. As such, one of the most crucial pieces he had been gathering for the War, bolstered greatly by assimilating an unknown Magus family into them, were spared from the destruction. This means he could still move on to the next step to winning the Grail War, despite some setbacks.

Before he could find a new place he can claim as his Territory, Caster must first placate his Master over his lost "art".

"HOW COULD THEY STILL CALL THEMSELVES HUMANS?!"

"Master." The deep baritone of the Servant caused Ryuunosuke to snap out of his manic mourning to turn to him with a blank look on his face, his eyes red from all that wailing. "I understand that you lament the loss of your life's work, but we must move. If our enemies have found our hideout, then they are sure to return in bulk."

"But...how could they destroy such my art?" The clueless Master answered with a hoarse voice "Don't they understand beauty?"

"Beauty...Yes, I suppose you can call the works you make out of human corpses such." Caster replied with a light smirk "I, however, see beauty in other things."

"Like what, Mister?"

As if prompted by his question, Caster opened his large fist. By force of will, he allowed a small, green flame to flicker on his palm, dancing as if it was alive.

"Woah..."

"Do you not find this beautiful, Master?" The fallen Night-Elf said in a whisper as the flames danced in his hand "The feeling of energy surging through your fingers. The experience of holding power within your hands...While I do see the appeal of your macabre masterpieces, I tend to appreciate art that is more...alive."

"It's so pretty, Mister." The deranged artist nodded in appreciation, his beaming grin illuminated by green light "I bet my ancestors couldn't do that even if they tried!

"Oh? So you are a Magus as well, Master?"

"Nah. I just like killing people." Ryuunosuke answered back with a sincerity that would unnerve a normal person. "Seriously, though. You're really good at magic!"

"My thanks, Master, but is only a means to attain power. The aesthetics are only secondary."

While it was true now, there was a reason Caster chose to master the arcane arts. Even now, he thought of the the priestess he used to adore, looking beautiful and all clothed in white...

_"That was a lifetime ago. And she had already made her choice."_ The purple-skinned Servant brought himself back to reality before his thoughts strayed too far _"What I need to accomplish now is to find a new atelier."_

But where, though? There weren't many places he can find where he and his Master can remain inconspicuous. Those locations that can provide that were not those he can easily defend...

Except probably one.

"Of course." Caster's sinister grin returned as he remembered that place, having sent a shade to scout the entire city. It was perched atop a mountain as well as one of the richest leylines of the city to siphon mana from. Also, it provided a natural barrier that diminishes the abilities of a Servant unless they enter through it's front gate, making it easy to defend.

All in all, it was the perfect stronghold.

"I believe it is time for us to leave, Master. I know the perfect place for you to continue your art."

"Hm?" Ryuunosuke asked with a puzzled expression "Where will that be?"

"Ryuudou Temple, it was called."

* * *

><p><em>"This is Kerrigan. We've neutralized the Protoss, but a wave of Zerg are advancing on this position. We need immediate evac."<em>

_"Belay that order. We are moving out."_

_"WHAT?!" Even if this was just a dream, a part of the Servant-Master bond, Waver could see the look of disbelief on Rider's face as the man from the other screen, known as Arcturus Mengsk of the Sons of Korhal, relayed what would become a death knell to this 'Kerrigan' woman. "You're not just going to leave her!"_

_"All ships prepare to move away from Tarsonis on my mark."_

_The young magus could not believe how this Mengsk would be so impassive to sacrificing his forces. He then turned to see that Rider's expression was slowly transitioning from shock to outrage._

_"Boys? How about that evac?"_

_The girl seemed woefully unaware of what was happening, that she was being cast off to these 'Zerg', a ferocious horde of alien creatures bent on destruction, which made it all the more unbearable for Rider. "Damn you, Arcturus." The man did not shout, did not yell. All he did was curse the name of the man he served, a man he thought would bring change to the sector. "Don't do this!"_

_"It's done. Helmsman, signal the fleet take us out of orbit. Now!"_

_Transmission was cut, and what Waver saw on the empty screen's reflection was chilling: His normally confident Servant, a shocked and broken man murmuring the name of his lost love._

_"Sarah..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie House. 8 AM<strong>

Waver woke up with a start, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead as he struggled to make sense of this vision.

"That was..." The young lad did not need to go any further: What he saw was indeed the past life of his Servant in the form of a dream, the manifestation of their partnership.

"Who was this Sarah?"

A question he would have to ask Rider when he got the chance. For now, he turned groggily to find that, to his surprise, neither his Servant nor Ayaka were nowhere to be found.

He was about to get up to look for them when he had heard laughter coming from downstairs. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where the two went.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs, Around the Same Time.<strong>

"Pass me some of those eggs please, Mrs. Mackenzie!"

"Sure thing, James! You too, dearie! Eat as much as you want, you poor thing!"

"Th-thank you very much, Auntie!"

And as Waver suspected, there they were eating breakfast at the table with his "grandparents". That didn't stop him from staring agape at them though for two reasons, each of them chowing down a well-made meal.

"Don't worry, I explained everything." Rider, clad in a white shirt and his jacket hanging on the coat rack, uttered those words to Waver's horror for very, VERY obvious reasons.

"Yes he did, son." Glenn Mackenzie beamed at the young man brightly "It was very kind of you, lad, letting the little girl take shelter here after all she'd been through. Though Martha was a little cross that you did something so dangerous."

"A little would be putting it mildly. She was also kinda mad that you didn't introduce me yet!" Rider added with a grin while watching Ayaka scarf down some bacon fondly.

"What you did was very foolish move, Waver my dear." Marsha sighed heavily as she placed a plate of food in front of Waver as he took his seat, which she followed with a proud smile after "But it was also one of the bravest. I'm really proud of you, dear!"

As Waver turned a bright red due to her sincere praise, she then turned to Ayaka with that same, motherly smile "Feel free to stay as long as you want, dearie! You've got some very dependable big brothers watching over you, after all!"

Waver felt his heart melt when he saw the young bespectacled girl give the elderly woman the biggest grin he had seen from her since that night. After that traumatic ordeal of losing her entire family, the fact that she could still smile meant she was on the road to recovery.

It was then that they began the meal in earnest. For that small moment in time, Waver forgot that he was in a battle to the death with six other magi. For now, there were no Servants nor Masters, heroes nor demons. All that existed was a simple, if not unorthodox, family enjoying a meal together.

* * *

><p>"So...what do you wanna do about Caster?"<p>

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Once Rider and Waver were alone in the dining room with hot mugs of coffee in each hand (Glen and Marsha were showing Ayaka the garden at the time), a grim look had set upon the Servant's face, thus setting the tone for the discussion at hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" The student answered as his own expression became serious "We have to stop him and his Master before he kills anymore. Before what happened to Ayaka's family happens to others."

"True, but it won't be that easy." Rider nodded as he took a sip "I'mma thinking that the bastard moved his base of operations ever since we trashed his place."

"I bet he wasn't too happy about that."

"No shit." The Commander grinned at his Master "However, I'm guessin' that there's more to Caster's master plan than meets the eye."

"What makes you say that, Rider?" Waver asked with a raised brow.

"Two things; First, one of my men managed to take pictures of the ground in Caster's lair. We didn't notice it at the time, but I'm glad he did." Rider reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand-held device more advanced than anything of the time period. With a few presses of a button, a holographic image showed up. He slid the device across the table to Waver's hands so that the lad can take a peek.

"Those are..." Waver stammered, appalled at the sight of circles drawn with blood on the murky ground.

"You're the mage, kid. You know what they are."

"They're magic circles. The kind used for forbidden magic."

"Which brings me to my second point." Rider once again reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal box with a combination lock to keep it in place. Once again, a few presses on the keypad and it was instantly unlocked, revealing what was within.

"By the Root..."

Waver could not deny what he saw: within the metal container was a crystal about the size of an egg. It's mirror-like clarity and green glimmer did little to mask the dull glow that emanated from the stone. While it was undoubtedly beautiful, he did not doubt that it was an ominous item, one not meant for mortals such as he.

"Saw more of 'em just like it back at Caster's." Rider began to explain once more as he stored the emerald stone once more "I sent it over to R&D for analysis, but even after extensive tests, all they can tell me is that it 'defies all known laws of science'. Makes me kinda wish Ol' Zeratul was around right now..."

"The amount of raw mana within is enormous." Waver began his own preliminary analysis "However...it also possess a certain taint, implying that it was crafted through deplorable means..."

"Which explains the magic circles and all those dead people." Rider summed it all up for him "If he still has a collection of those things, that can only mean that Caster's end game is bigger than any of us realize."

"All the more we have to stop him, then."

"Damn right, kid. Way to get with the program." Rider grinned proudly at his Master as he stood up from his seat "Which means our next course of action is clear."

"Which is?" The boy asked quizzically as he stood up as well, making sure to finish the last of his coffee.

"We're gonna head to the Ahnenerbe to meet a certain like-minded individual towards Caster. Be sure to drag Ayaka away from the Mackenzies." Rider spoke jovially as he grabbed his Kevlar jacket from the rack "It's almost lunch time and I'm sure she'll enjoy Berserker's cooking!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder how my Master and Lady Sola-Ui are doing right now."<p>

It was about mid-day right now when Lancer found herself up and about Fuyuki. She had been permitted to go around the city after Sola-Ui herself volunteered to keep watch over Kayneth. The sight of the rather flustered woman scrambling to cook breakfast for the Master was...amusing, to say the least.

"Perhaps my words had some effect after all..."

This delighted Lancer to no end as strolled through the city looking as ethereal as ever; Of course, she could not wear her battle garb outside the war and going out in spirit form was not as fulfilling to say the least, so she decided to wear some clothes Sola-Ui had bought for her. Her long, platinum blonde hair was let down, allowing to flow in the breeze as she walked. She wore a blue sleeveless blouse under a white sweater. As her bottoms she wore beige capris that hugged her shapely legs perfectly while she wore high-heeled sandals for her dainty feet.

Needless to say, she turned a lot of heads as she walked.

None of that mattered to her, fortunately, as she was simply taking in all the sights and sounds of the city, something she could never enjoy due to the war. By noon she had passed the more robust portions of the Miyama district to find a quaint little restaurant called the 'Ahnenerbe'.

"It seems like a nice place to pass the time." The Servant thought as she looked inquisitively at the place, admiring at how homey it looked from the outside. "Perhaps I should see what this eatery has to offer..."

"I'd recommend the pies. I heard they're pretty tasty."

Lancer turned in mild surprise to see a familiar scruffy man in a kevlar jacket followed by a boy in a green sweater vest and a young girl with glasses and a white sundress. Two of those three she had seen once before.

"It has been a while, Servant Rider." She acknowledged with a small smile and a polite nod "And you as well, Waver Velvet. I hope you are both doing well."

"Indeed it has, doll. Haven't seen ya since the first night of the war." The Servant of the Steed returned the gesture with his own, Waver stammering to do the same while Ayaka blinked in confusion.

"I have had battles with the other Servants to attend to. Saber, Archer and Assassin have all proven very formidable." Lancer remembered the night at Einzbern Castle grimly.

"I don't doubt it, especially if the latter two are working together." Rider nodded in agreement. If what he witnessed that first night is anything to go by, then the Toshaka Master working with the Executor would make a very formidable alliance.

_"One we may need for what Caster's gonna come up with."_ The Commander of the Raiders thought grimly before returning his mind to the matter at hand "Anyways, what brings you here, Lancer?"

"I only wished to see what this city has to offer. And you?"

"I was gonna meet up with someone over an important matter." Rider answered back with a smile "Apparently I'm really lucky today, because I need to talk to you the same thing."

"Is that so?" Lancer blinked in confusion, wondering what Rider was getting at "And who is this person you wish to meet up with?"

"You're about to find out."

With that being said, Rider went ahead and opened the door for the other four, who followed promptly. Two things about the place struck Lancer; One, it was as homey as she thought it was on the inside as well, and two, a familiar silver-haired man with mismatched red-and-green eyes was behind the counter cooking menu items for what customers they had that hour.

"Is that..."

"Berserker? Indeed that is." Rider chuckled before motioning them to approach the counter. As soon as he had heard the footsteps, Berserker looked up to see the four.

"Tch, this better be important, if both you and Lancer decided to show up." The irritable Servant of Madness growled "Just because you helped me against Caster last night doesn't make us best friends, plus I'm pretty damn busy right now!"

"No need to be a dick, Berserker." Rider's mirthful mood disappeared as he propped up a menu "In fact, that's exactly why I needed to see you today. I got it on good authority that Caster's planning something. I don't know exactly what yet, but I'm sure it ain't good for any of us."

"...Tch, what a pain in the ass. We'll talk as soon as I'm on break. So what will you be ordering?"

* * *

><p>"That sonuvabitch!"<p>

Berserker's outburst was reasonable, as Rider and Waver had shared everything they knew; about Caster's atelier, the murdering spree he and his Master had been on, as well as the mysterious gems the Servant had been harvesting out of human souls. Fortunately, Ayaka was on the far end munching on some meat pies happily, thus oblivious to the discussion.

"I had thought that Caster was a demon. A monster who cared little of men." Lancer whispered, quite horrified at what she had heard "What you have told me has all but proven it."

"While my men have destroyed the stones as well as his hideout, I don't doubt that Caster's still in production of these stones and still has an adequate supply." Waver threw his own two cents in "If this keeps up,then the Overseer may have to stop the War due to Caster's rampage."

"Not mention all those innocents that will die as well." Lancer nodded as well

"All the more reason we gotta deal with Caster now." Rider nodded grimly "If we still keep at each other's throats, there might not even be a Grail War to win if we leave him alone. Which is why we have to defeat that purple-skinned ass once and for all!"

Waver could only stare in awe as Rider somehow got Lancer and Berserker, their opponents and two heroes in their own right, to nod and agree with his way of thinking. Part of him wondered if that was what it's like to be in the middle of a meeting between heroes who have united to stop a common threat. At least it does create a feeling of awe.

"How do you propose we do that?" Berserker would be the first to speak "Even with the three of us, finding Caster won't be easy."

"I know." Rider answered back with a wide toothy grin, his next objective clear "Which is why I'm gonna need to speak with the other Servants as well. And I think I know just how to do it..."

**End Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Time!: A Summer's Breeze.<strong>

"It seems you're not making much headway on your latest pet project, huh?"

"Ah, it has been a while, Counter Guardian ROSE." Salem had been sitting alone in his quarters, his nose buried in paper work, when a figure clad in a white cloak that obscured most of her features stood behind him. "I take it you're here because of the world's concerns regarding Garrosh Hellscream?"

"Mostly PROUDMOORE's, but yeah." ROSE let out a small laugh "We're a bit concerned that he would undermine everything you have and will accomplish. That he is but a wild animal that cannot be controlled."

"Yes. While my earlier meeting with him shows that he cannot be controlled, I can at least aim him at those who seek to upset the balance. Rest assured, I will do all I can to make sure that Garrosh will be on the proper path."

"...I'll spare you the lecture and say that this is enough for me. But we of the Counter Force are going to hold you to that, Zasalamel. Especially a certain Phenom..."

"But of course. By the way," This would be the only time Salem turned from his desk to face his visitor "I have a message from your daughter Ruby. She misses you and, if I may add, she's doing quite fine as a Huntress-in-training at Beacon. You would be quite proud of her."

"...I always am."

As she vanished, Salem would later make note of the small smile that he saw from underneath her hood.

**End Omake**

* * *

><p><em>AN: FINALLY! THE LATEST CHAPTER OF FATE/ZERO HOUR HAS FINALLY BEEN POSTED!_

_Ragna: *sarcastic* Hooray..._

_Sorry that I took so long, dear readers! Real life has kept me away from some time and whenever I do decide to write, I'm usually drained from work. But don't worry, I ain't quttin' on these fics any time soon!_

_Saber: Can you please just get on with it?_

_Geez, nice to see you too. Anyways, it seems that Rider and Caster, two of the Servants I've been giving the least focus to, are taking the spotlight this chapter! What exactly IS Caster planning, and will Rider be able to band the rest of the Servants to stop it? All these questions will be answered as we draw closer to the fabled Banquet of the Kings! Kinda nervous about writing this part, so I hope I'll do all the Servants' ideologies justice during the discussion!_

_One more thing: That little omake at the end is actually a sequel to a one-shot fic I wrote as tribute to Monty Oum, creator of the fantastic web-series RWBY and well known for his work on Red vs Blue, both of Red Rooster. It's called "Crescent Rose" and checking it out will give you an idea on the identity of Counter Guardian ROSE!_

_Well, that's all from me. This is the King of Beasts and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_

_Saber: Looks like it's up to me to say it...Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Extending the Olive Branch!_


	11. Chapter 11: Extending the Olive Branch

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multicrossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 11: Extending the Olive Branch**

Sajyou Ayaka sat, enjoying her meal whilst watching Waver-niichan and Rider-ji discuss important adult stuff with two strangers. She didn't really understand what they were talking about, although she managed to catch small bits and portions of "Blood Ritual", "Dark Magics" and the like.

Those parts she understood.

Little did Waver know that the little girl he had rescued was actually part of that dangerous world of magi he lived in. The Sajyous didn't catch the eye of the Clocktower and the Overseers of Fuyuki, but they were a magus family all the same with aspirations to hone their craft.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be the reason why that scary purple man took her family away. Her mother, her father, her onee-chan...All of them gone. With everyone of her family dying before her in the most grotesque matter possible, it would be understandable if the girl's mind was broken beyond repair.

Which is why it was a wonder that she can still function. Yes, the entire experience forever left a traumatic mark in her very being, but she was able to resolutely move forward despite her loss.

Perhaps it was because of those two nice strangers who came and saved her. If Waver and Rider did not come to the sewers that night, she might have met the same fate. For that she would be forever grateful.

As soon as she finished pondering, Ayaka looked around to see that, save for the four who have gathered, there was only an old man with an eye-patch, a trenchcoat and a scraggly gray beard left in the Ahnenerbe. Said old man had just stood up and was about to leave, walking past where Ayaka sat while giving the young girl a warm smile.

At least, it was supposed to be a warm smile. For a brief moment, the young girl felt an unsettling aura behind that smile. It was the kind of unsettling that made chills run up and down your spine, the kind that makes you so afraid that you are rooted to your spot. Unable to move, unable to act as the fear consumes you body and soul. She could immediately tell that behind the old man's grin was a being far more monstrous than the one that took her family.

She was thankful that it was only a brief moment, as the old man quickly made his exit.

"That...that was scary..." Ayaka murmured as she tried to shake it off.

"You alright, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She looked up to see Rider beaming down on her with a grin while Waver followed behind him. Whatever they were discussing with the lady and that grumpy chef, they had just finished.

"I-I'm fine!" Ayaka shook her head as if to clear the webs that were ensnaring her. "A creepy old guy just passed me, that's all."

"My, that doesn't sound good." The man's expression became stern "Tell you what, kid: Next time you see him, just tell Good Ol' Uncle Jim or your Big Brother Waver here. We'll make sure he doesn't bother ya again!"

"Why'd you have to drag me into this, Rider?!"

Ayaka couldn't help but laugh at the two clowns she began to look up to. Since they were so nice to her, she figured she'll have to tell them of her heritage sooner or later. Maybe Waver-nii can teach her a thing or two!

"But still..." She couldn't help but wonder about that one thing that was bothering her presently. "Who was that old man?"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Ahnenerbe.<strong>

The old man had taken a few steps out of the restaurant did he make a sharp turn into a nearby alley.

"Well, well, well...They're all a pretty interesting bunch, providing a boredom buster for lil' ol' me!"

As he spoke, his gruff voice instantly changed into a squeaky, high pitched one. At the same time, strings of red thread had begun to unravel. Beneath the crimson curtain was a petite blonde in a pink frilly dress.

"That was pretty juicy stuff, this alliance against Caster!" Servant Assassin giggled as she began skipping to the darkest part of the alley until she became one with the shadows. "Kirei-kun and I are gonna have sooo much fun~!"

* * *

><p>"Wanna go over the plan one more time with me, Waver?"<p>

"Yes." Said boy nodded as he clung on to Rider while they drove his Vulture towards their intended destination. Of course, that was already after they had dropped Ayaka off back at the Mackenzie's "Lancer will go to Saber's base of operations to convince both Master and Servant to come to the meeting place, while we do the same for Assassin and her Master?"

"Correct on both points." Rider nodded as they made a sharp left turn that caused Waver to yelp a little. "Hopefully by that time, Berserker will have everything ready for us by tonight. Kinda nice of him to provide a place for this little gathering."

"He seems pretty abrasive, though."

"Well, at least he's sane." Rider shrugged while Waver nodded in agreement. "Also, I can tell that he's a genuinely good guy under that gruff exterior. Makes you kinda wonder what kinda hero he was, and why he wants the Grail."

"Makes you wonder about all the other Servants, I guess." Waver mentioned and to this, Rider agreed.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find out tonight." The Servant of the Steed commented as Kotomine Church was in sight. "We're here."

The pair pulled up near the curb, dismounted and began walking through the door. As they opened the door, they found that the church was mostly empty. To add to that, both Kotomines and Assassin were standing near the altar, as if they knew they were coming.

"Greetings, Waver Velvet and Servant Rider." Risei would be the first to speak. "We have been expecting you."

"Well, the cat got of the bag rather quickly." Rider sighed before turning to Assassin with a brow raised. "I bet you had something to do with this?"

"Yesiree!" The Servant of the Shadows giggled in that chirpy voice of hers. "I was at that restaurant the entire time~! You even got yourselves a cute lil' tag-along too! It was fun to ruffle her feathers a little!"

"So that was you then." Rider narrowed his eyes at Assassin in a dangerous glare. While his tone was calm and collected, there was venom beneath his words. "You scared a little girl who had been through hell for shits and giggles. You try that kinda stunt on her again, and I'll make sure you regret it."

"Ooh, that sounds soooo scary!" Assassin met his glare with an arrogant smirk "Wanna put your money where your mouth is, cowboy~?"

"That is enough!" Risei's voice boomed as he attempted to quell the developing quarrel. "This church is neutral ground, and I will not have you two violate it's sanctity!"

"Rider, stand down." The Servant felt a hand on his shoulder, then turned to see Waver giving him a stern look. "I understand where you're coming from. Really, I do. However, it's like you said: If we are to stop Caster, we need all the other Servants on the same page."

For a moment, no one moved. Every human present feared that the Servants just might escalate this stand-off into a full-on brawl.

"...You've grown wise, kid. I'm impressed." Rider let out a small smile as he relaxed his tense frame. "All right, I'll behave myself. Don't think I'm letting this slide, Assassin."

"Aww, I really wanted to fight you too." Assassin pouted as the killing intent in the atmosphere faded. "You're all no fun."

"Quiet." Kirei finally spoke as he silenced his unstable Servant.

"Anyway," Risei cleared his throat before returning to the matter at hand. "As your Master has stated earlier, I take it you are here to form a coalition against Caster?"

"Yep, and I'll need you to forward this to Archer and his Master too, since your son's chummy with him and all." Rider chuckled as he took a seat in the front pew. "And considering that SOMEONE was stalking us earlier, explaining the specifics will not take so long."

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel.<strong>

"So, an alliance against Caster, was it?"

"Yes. As we speak, Servant Rider is meeting with the Tohsaka's faction to invite them to tonight's discussion." Lancer stood upright as she explained all this to her Master. "I, on the other hand, will travel to the Einzbern's to convince of Saber and her Master to come as well."

"And to think that boy and his Servant are the ones orchestrating everything." Kayneth, confined to a wheelchair due to his injury from Einzbern Castle, put a hand on his chin while mulling this over. "However, I find it difficult to trust our potential allies, since it was their fault that I am in my current state."

"I do not disagree. I still do not forgive Assassin's Master for his heinous deed." Lancer stood her ground despite her Master's misgivings. "However, I believe that Caster presents the greatest threat. Should he be allowed to have his way, more innocents will be perish at his hands. As a Valkyrie of Ragnanival, I cannot allow this to slide."

"Also," Sola-Ui thoughtfully added. "Leaving Caster alone would eventually expose Magecraft to the world. If that happens, not only is the Grail War stopped, the Clocktower may decide to step in. You of all people should know that they are not so lenient to those who expose our secrets."

"Please, Master." Lancer implored him. "I believe that this alliance will be beneficial for us all."

Having heard what the two women had to say, Kayneth gave the matter some thought. While he didn't really care much about the loss of the bystanders (such was the Grail War, after all), he did agree that having Caster on the loose will bring more harm than good. Not to mention, the sanctions the Clocktower might have for those who let this get out of hand were brutal.

"Very well." Kayneth made his decision. "You can go ahead and forge this alliance. To leave him be would prove to be our downfall."

"You have my thanks, Master. I shall head out at once!" Lancer bowed before turning on her heel to leave.

"But before you do so, I wish to speak with you alone." Kayneth spoke before she could head out. "There's something I wish to know."

Sola-Ui and Lancer raised a brow at this, but they decided to listen any way. The former, on her part, decided to head towards the other room. She hoped that it was nothing serious.

"Alright, we are alone now, Master." Lancer sighed as she watched the red-head exit. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"I have seen visions of your past and in them, you scorned the knight you were betrothed to at first, believing that it was a spell that forced you to give your love to him." Kayneth's voice, which was usually so haughty and arrogant, was now quiet and contemplative. "In time, you found that no spell was involved. By then, you have come to truly love him as a husband."

"I understand that she and you share the same situation, which is why I'm asking you this in the first place." After a moment of thought, Kayneth put forward his question: "What I want to know is this: How did he win you over?"

At first, Lancer was taken aback by his query, mostly due to the fact that he saw her past. After a few seconds of composing herself, Odin's Witch gave her Master a fond smile.

"It seems I was right about you, Master. Even for all your haughtiness, you still care for Lady Sola-Ui." Lancer gave herself some time to think before continuing. "To answer your question, I believe you should continue what you are doing."

"And that is?"

"Showing consideration of Lady Sola-Ui's circumstances. Letting her know that you do not objectify her in any way." Lancer let out a knowing smile to a baffled Kayneth. "Who knows, maybe your efforts will pay off soon."

The Servant then dissipated into spirit form, intent on heading towards their destination. Little did she and the baffled Kayneth realized that Sola-ui had her ear pressed in the other room. As a result, she had heard the entire conversation and, for some reason, felt a small blush on her cheeks.

"...Stupid, goodhearted Servant." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahnenerbe Kitchen, Closing Time.<strong>

_"All right, Ragna-kun! I'mma leave the rest to you!"_

Mr. Katsuragi was kind enough to let Berserker have the restaurant to himself after closing time. As fate would have it, the man who hired him was going out with his daughter Chikagi. Upon meeting the green-haired girl, he was instantly reminded of a younger Rachel Alucard.

Which explained why she got on his nerves rather quickly.

"I hope she grows out of it." He sighed as he immediately paced himself before his work station. Seeing as Lancer and Rider were out spreading the word, it was his job to make sure everything was ready by tonight. Which totally meant he was in-charge of the food.

Considering that Saber would be among the guests, he would have to cook a feast literally fit for a king.

"Alright." The Servant of Madness grunted as he tied his apron. "Time to get to work."

**End Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Time!: Berserker<strong>

Kariya was sure he had done everything right, from the summon circle to the catalyst. Which did not explain why there was no Servant to be had.

"Well that's a shame." Matou Zouken sighed as he shook his head. "Once a failure, always a-"

He wasn't able to finish that sentence as a blast of energy literally ripped his head off. Kariya quickly turned to see that his Servant appeared after all. He was a well-built man of short stature. His black hair was incredibly spiky to the point that it was just one large spike. He was clad in a blue tank top and trousers with white gloves and boots.

Oh, and he had a constant frown on his face.

"Well..." He grimaced as he watched Zouken's current body decompose into bugs. "THIS tops walking in on Frieza while in the shower." Finishing that piece of business, he then turned to Kariya. "Now that I've tended to the elderly, I take it that your my Master."

With that nod, Berserker groaned. "Well, at least this beats working with Nappa again..."

* * *

><p>"Minemineminemineminemine..."<p>

"Do you hear that?" Archer and Caster stopped mid-duel upon hearing that strange sound.

"Mineminemineminemine..."

"It's getting closer." Saber and Irisviel noted and, sure enough, a blue blur collided with Archer head on. The Servant in question got socked in the face and was sent flying into the crates. Caster attempted to attack the newcomer, only to get blasted in the stomach and sent soaring as well.

"Mine." Berserker had a satisfied smirk on his face before turning to the rest of the Servants with disdain. "So, you're all considered great 'heroes of legend'? Well, if the best you guys had was that pretty boy and that freak of nature, then you have no chance in hell!"

"So I take it you're Berserker then?" Rider asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am indeed Servant Berserker." The man grinned as he let loose a powerful surge of energy that caused the earth to tremble. "However, since I find keeping our names secret stupid and you'll all die anyway, I'll tell you all who I am!"

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! The Bringer of Death! Destroyer of Worlds! AND WRECKER OF YOUR SHIT!" As he continued to speak, his eyes turned green and his hair turned blonde. Every Servant present immediately knew that he would be the one to beat if they wanted to win this War.

"I am Vegeta." He smirked as he regarded all his opponents, his hand challenging them to come at him. "And I'm going to rock all of you like a hurricane!"

**End Omake**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, that was Abridged!Vegeta. Gotta love Team Four Star_

_Anyways, I'm back with another chapter of Fate/Zero Hour! Just to clarify, the Banquet of Kings is still being set up and will be featured next chapter! That's the one part of the canon I'm a little nervous emulating. I really hope I do it justice._

_So, this chapter we have Rider and Assassin almost going at it, Waver showing that he's grown up a little, Lancer the matchmaker and Berserker preparing to cook for his life!_

_Ragna: Considering that I have to feed SABER, I'm gonna need a lotta luck to pull this off._

_You have our support, Ragna the Bloodedge! Anyways, if you like this or not please leave a review and tell me what you thought! That's it for me, so this is the King of Beasts signing off! See ya next chapter!_

_Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Banquet of Heroes!_


	12. Chapter 12: The Banquet of Heroes

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multicrossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 12: The Banquet of Heroes**

**Fuyuki Hyatt.**

"You're quite busy."

Edgar Silverstein, sitting on the couch, looked up from the files he was scanning to see Scarlette Valentine holding two cups of coffee with a smile on her face. Said files contained data on the Servants summoned for this version of the 4th Grail War. The one he had been studying was Lancer's, which was kind of ironic.

"I should be saying that to you." Edgar countered with a wry smirk as he took the offered mug. "By the way, where's Azal?"

"Still trying to convince that stubborn orc to join our cause." The blonde rolled her eyes as she joined him. "A waste of time, in my opinion."

"I wouldn't say that. I'm not a fan of his either, but I wouldn't say he's irredeemable." Edgar chuckled. "Many OSG members are former villains too. Hell, even your boss didn't have benevolent intentions at one point of his long, long life."

"Point taken." Scarlette nodded as she took a sip.

"Moving past that topic," Edgar smirked as he put the file he was studying down on the table. "You promised me that you'd tell me everything you know about me and my wife."

"Oh?" Scarlette put a finger on her chin, acting as if she had forgotten saying such. "Did I ever say that?"

"Yes you did!" Edgar retorted in annoyance. "'All will be revealed in due time', remember?"

"Kidding, kidding." The red-clad secretary giggled at his reaction. "I did promise that. So, let me re-introduce myself."

Edgar felt the nature of the conversation take a serious turn when she stood up and gave a curtsy. "My true identity is Velvet, Daughter of the Demon King Odin of Ragnanival and Princess Ariel of the Kingdom of Valentine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Oswald the Shadow Knight."

"Odin...was your father?" Edgar was in disbelief over what he had heard, and for good reason.

"Not by choice, I assure you. It was a source of many of my hardships as well as the fall of my kingdom." Scarlette pointed out bluntly. "And before you ask, yes, this makes Gwendolyn my half-sister."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, but the circumstances leading to the reveal were not pleasant." Scarlette felt her stomach curdle at the memory. "You can thank Briggan for that."

"He will not be missed." The Shadow Knight agreed immediately.

"However, I will tell you this: Your wife did her best to protect me, even defying our father." Scarlette found herself smiling. "If anything, it was because of that mess that she met you."

"Is that so?" Edgar smiled alongside her. "I suppose I should thank you, then, that I was able to meet her."

"And I you, for giving my younger sister the love she deserved." Scarlette's smile had a small hint of nostalgia in it. "If anything, you remind me of my own beloved."

"What does that mean?" Edgar raised a brow at what she had said.

"A tale for another day." She sighed sadly. "All I can tell you for now was that I do not come from the same Erion you and Lancer do...and that there were choices that should not have been made."

Any attempt to continue that conversation was immediately cut short when they heard several knocks on the door. Having erected magical wards on said door, the fact that no warning signal went off meant that they were not hostiles.

"Looks like they're back." Scarlette smiled, much to Edgar's bewilderment, when she stood up and began walking towards the door. Upon opening it, it revealed four individuals, three females and one male, of colored origins.

The male was dressed in a suit, much like the rest, but what made him stand out was a cowboy hat, a beaded necklace, messy hair and a big grin. He was also the tallest of the bunch. One of the females, who often wore a serious expression on her face, was also clad in a suit, her long blue haired tied by a ribbon with ethnic designs and she had a massive metal case on her back. The other female was wearing a shawl of the same design over a navy blue sweater and skirt combo with stockings. The last girl was the most outlandish: The shortest of the bunch clad in a purple sweater and black jeans, her long hair had a purplish tint on them. Her wide eyes had a look of innocence of them and her grin beamed of a radiant personality.

As said earlier, they were a colorful bunch.

"We're home!" The short one declared with a wave.

"Welcome back." Scarlette greeted them with a motherly smile. "I take it that your mission in the Canopy Kingdom was successful?"

"We had some trouble with the Medicis, but nothing we couldn't handle." The male replied with a confident grin. "That circus performer with the strange hat was the hardest to deal with."

"Agreed." The girl with the metal case nodded. "Though, without a doubt, the Skullgirl was our most difficult opponent. We were lucky to have escaped with no casualties."

"At least we all got out okay." The girl with the shawl then looked behind Scarlette to see the silver-haired male sitting on the couch. "We have a guest, I see."

"Sorry. I forgot he was there."

"Very funny." Edgar quipped from behind them.

"I suppose it's time you met more of our motley crew." Scarlette giggled at his reaction, making a note to tease the Shadow Knight more often. "Everyone, this is Edgar Silverstein, Head of the Ordinis Sanctus Gladius. These four are Portgas D. Ace, Imca Gunther, Isara Gunther and Yuuki Konno. Each of them are full-fledged members of the Sentinels."

"Pleased to meet you all." Edgar replied with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, you're all back." Alvin and Selvaria entered at that time to greet them as well.

"Yup, and the mission was a success like always." Ace grinned as he and the former exchanged high-fives. "Let's have some drinks to celebrate, shall we?"

"Now you're speaking my language!"

"Wait, what?" Before Scarlette could stop them, pirate and con-man were already making a beeline for the bar. At the other side, Imca and Selvaria were sizing each other up with glares.

"I see that you're just sitting here while I'm out on the field." Imca grinned haughtily. "If this keeps up, you just might lose to me, Valkyrur."

"Ah, that beating I gave you back then did little to dull your enthusiasm." Selvaria sneered at her as well. "Makes me wonder why Miss Gunther adopted you. Very well, I'll humor you, little Darcsen."

"Uhm, guys.." Unfortunately, Isara was ignored as the other two left hastily towards the make-shift training room to settle their differences.

"If that's the case, I'll go give Mr. Azal my report!" Before Scarlette could say anything, Yuuki left for where Salem was. It was at that point Shu and Inori showed up as well.

"I guess they're back, then." Shu noted while Inori watched silently, like always.

"Yes. Yes they are." Scarlette facepalmed at what unfolded in front of her. "For interdimensional travelers, they're too carefree. I'm just glad Kokonoe's brood isn't here to stir things even further."

"Looks like you have a rowdy bunch, Miss Valentine." Edgar chuckled as he watched the ensuing chaos.

"Yes, but they're MY rowdy bunch." Scarlette sighed before turning to Isara. "I guess we'll have to prepare dinner then."

"Right." Isara nodded as she and the blonde went towards the kitchen with Shu and Inori at their tails. "I'll leave enough for Akame too. She gets really hungry after missions."

As they all left, Edgar noted the similarities between the OSG and the Sentinels.

_"At their cores, they're both screwed-up families."_ He chuckled. _"And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, In the City...<strong>

Saber and Irisviel were quite surprised when Lancer showed up at the castle. They were ready to fight, of course, but Odin's Witch assured them that she bore no ill intent. Seeing as she has been trustworthy so far, they listened to what she had to say. They weren't about to forget her help against the Tokiomi Faction.

Her tale was an unsettling one: As it turns out, Caster and his Master had been the one behind the killings occurring all over town. Saber clenching her fist in righteous anger as she heard of the atrocities done was enough of an indicator that she was willing to take Caster down no matter what.

As such, She and Irisviel accepted the offer on Kiritsugu's behalf, who was with Maiya elsewhere at the time. This led them to where they were now: Saber driving their car through town with Lancer and Irisviel at the backseat.

"Which Servants are going to be there?" Irisviel asked as Saber, clad in her usual jet black suit, drove them down the main street.

"If Rider does his part, all of them. Not counting Caster, of course." Lancer spoke, once again clad in her civilian attire.

"I see." The silver-haired homunculus nodded.

"While the extra help is appreciated, I am still wary of some of our comrades." Saber spoke her piece whilst she drove. "While Rider and Berserker are dependable, trusting Archer and Assassin will not be easy to do, considering their attack on us two days ago."

"Believe me, I know what you mean." Lancer nodded in agreement. "However, we must cast aside our differences if we are to defeat Caster. He poses a great threat to all of us. If left unchecked, he would expose the Grail War to the world and, by then and after, countless innocent lives will have been lost. As Heroic Spirits, we cannot allow a catastrophe of that magnitude occur."

"We're here."

Saber hit the brakes as the limo stopped in front of the Ahnenerbe, the agreed meeting place for the Servants to discuss.

"Looks like we're the first here." Irisviel noted as all three of them exited the vehicle.

"The others should be coming here any moment now."

"Looks like the whole gang's here!" True to Lancer's words, Rider appeared from behind them, with Waver, Assassin and Archer in tow.

"Well met, Rider." Saber smiled at the man before turning to the other two Servants. "Know that if you try any sort of treachery, I will make sure to end you."

"Relax, Saber." Archer spoke first as he walked towards the door. "I have no interest in starting a fight tonight. It just so happens that defeating Caster is in all our best interests right now."

"Aww, no need to be a stick in the mud, Archer-kun." Assassin pouted as she skipped after him. "What's the harm of a friendly duel between comrades?"

"I do not condone your idea of a 'friendly duel'." Lancer snapped back immediately as the Tohsaka Faction Servants walked past her.

"Trust me, I don't like this either." Rider spoke in a low whisper. "But we need all the help we can get when we deal with Caster."

"Agreed." The trio nodded as they followed Rider and Waver inside.

"About time you guys came." Berserker's gruff voice called out to them as they went in, wearing his work clothes and smelling of oil and grease. "Been working my ass off all afternoon making all this."

All the Servants and Masters present dropped their jaws at the sight of the spread the Grim Reaper prepared; on one long table lay many assorted dishes. Among them was fried rice in which it's aroma wafted through the restaurant, a giant bowl of fresh Caesar Salad, trays of sushi made of various flavors, a hearty rabbit stew, thick slabs of juicy rib-eye steak, and many other dishes were displayed. There were also assorted drinks such as beer, wine, soda and others to quench the thirst.

As Berserker intended, it was a feast meant to feed royalty.

"So...much...food..." Saber's eyes began to sparkle with a longing she did not realize existed.

"This is..." Lancer spoke with equal parts awe and disbelief.

"Amazing..." Irisviel and Waver followed suit.

"Damn, you outdid yourself there, Berserker." Rider chuckled as he took his seat.

"Cest Manifique~!" Assassin agreed "Top marks on presentation!"

"Hmph. Not bad, I suppose, for a neanderthal." Archer, of course, had some scathing words to say to the Servant of Madness.

"Of course you'd say that." Berserker rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry my food doesn't meet your standards. If you don't like it, just walk out the door."

"Now, now." Rider chuckled as he placated the two bickering Servants. "Let's save all that for after we deal with Caster. For now, why don't we enjoy this lovely spread?"

"Indeed!" Saber wasted no time taking her seat, grabbing a plate and digging in. Irisviel giggled as she took her seat beside the King of Knights. Across them sat Lancer, helping herself to some roasted salmon while Assassin and Archer focused on the sushi. Waver, of course, took a seat beside his Servant and decided on having some steak.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen!" Rider grinned as he grabbed a beer can. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p>The Banquet was at full swing, Servants and the two Masters eating and drinking to their heart's content. Saber, for her part, kept going for seconds so counting on her to say anything at this point was fruitless.<p>

"I must say, your spread is rather impressive, Berserker." Irisviel complimented the Servant of Madness with a smile as she took a sip of some orange juice.

"Hmph, it's serviceable." Archer admitted gruffly, using his chopsticks like a pro to dip some sashimi into the soy sauce.

"Wow, Archer-kun finally complimented you~!" Assassin giggled as she took a sip of some wine.

"I'll take it." Berserker sighed as he took a bite of some fried chicken. "Not like I wanted his praise."

"By the way, is your Master joining us?" Waver asked the Grim Reaper.

"He's resting up in the cellar-Oh wait, there he is." Berserker noted that Kariya, clad in his usual hoodie, decided to join the festivities. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Berserker." The Matou Master reassured him. "It's about time I met the others anyway." With this, Kariya took his seat and greeted them with the best smile he could muster. "My name's Matou Kariya, Master of Berserker. Pleased to finally meet you all."

Each Servant returned the greeting, as well as Waver and Irisviel, before returning to their respective meals.

"As fun as this all was, I believe it's time we get into the heart of the matter." Lancer interjected at this point before the rest of the bunch could get carried away.

"Right, the reason why we're here today." Rider nodded as he gulped down his umpteenth can of beer. "So...what are we going to do about Caster?"

Waver noted that the nature of the conversation took a more serious turn. Even Saber, who had been gorging herself non-stop, paused to give it some thought.

"Obviously, it would be best to share everything you know." Archer spoke first. "I understand that you had raided Caster's atelier and destroyed it while Berserker engaged him at the midst of his activities."

"Yep, and he was using the souls he was harvesting to make these." Rider slid a small metal box across the table that, upon opening, revealed those ominous stones found at the atelier.

"Interesting." Archer noted as he examined it. "Even from a glance, I can tell that this artifact is of demonic origin. But what would he use these for? A large scale ritual, perhaps?"

"Can't say for certain." The Servant of the Steed shrugged his shoulder. "What I can tell you for sure is that whatever he has planned involves those stones."

"At any rate, I don't think we're gonna find Caster at his atelier anymore." Berserker put in his two cents. "He'd be pretty stupid to stay there after we all know it's location."

"Hmm...I'd move to a location where my prana reserves will always be a-ok!" Assassin put a finger on her dainty chin in thought. "Somewhere where I have all the raw materials I need to work, but will not draw enough attention to myself."

"Where would a place like that exist, though?" Lancer questioned. "Surely nowhere in this city fits this description?"

"Well, there's the Ryuudou Temple." Irisviel, being the Lesser Grail, put in her own thoughts. "As one of the places where the Grail would manifest, as well as it being over a leyline, it would be the perfect place to prepare a workshop."

"Where would he hide though?" Waver asked. "There are monks living in the area, and I'm sure they would notice someone like Caster immediately."

"There's a cavern underneath the temple." The silver-haired homunculus answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he hid there."

"We don't know what he's up to, but at least we know where he'll be." Rider smiled with satisfaction. "So far, so good. One last thing: What's our battle strategy? We don't know what Caster is exactly capable of, but fighting his class at his home turf would be difficult."

"Agreed." Saber nodded. "I will take the point against the fiend. My Magic Resistance should nullify majority of his spells."

"And we have the numbers advantage too." Berserker added. "He has the ability to summon minions, though, so that might be null and void."

"I got something for that." Rider interjected with a knowing grin. Having witnessed his Noble Phantasm personally, Berserker and Waver did not doubt the Servant's words.

"I suppose we're done for today...Except for one more matter." The Servant continued on. "Something to make our little coalition official."

"How do you propose we do that?" Saber raised her brow at this.

"Hmm..." The Marshal of Mar Sara placed a hand in his bearded chin to give it some thought. When he got an idea, he grinned as he took another beer. "Howabout we tell each other's wishes?"

"Excuse me?" Archer would be the first to raise a brow at this. "And why would we want to share something so personal?"

"Consider it a gesture of good will." Rider chuckled. "After all, we all want the Grail for something, and I'm sure we each think we deserve it the most. So why don't have a lil' talk to settle that matter? Who know, it might help us understand each other that way."

"Sounds pretty dumb." Berserker groaned in annoyance. "Whatever, I guess. Not like we got anything better to do right now."

"I concur." Lancer nodded in agreement. "It's a good chance to get to know our allies better to say the least."

"I agree as well." Saber added.

"Me too!" Archer did a double take at what he perceived as a betrayal by Assassin. While he didn't condone this, he thought it would be a good idea to know the inner workings of his opponents. That, and he was outvoted five to one on the matter.

"Very well..." The Son of Sparda finally relented, taking a deep breath before beginning his tale. "I suppose I shall go first. Where I am from, I was the son of the Demon Knight Sparda, a great hero, and a human woman named Eva. My younger days were idyllic; though my father was gone, me and my brother Dante were loved by our mother very much. That all changed when my mother was killed by a demon."

The other Servants noted that there was brief hint of grief when Archer spoke of his mother, but it disappeared in a flash.

"Since then, I have pursued power in all forms. I did not want to feel that helpless ever again. I took up my one of father's swords, Yamato, and traveled the world for more information on my father. At that point, I had learned of another one of his blades being sealed in the Demon Realm, and began a ritual that ended up summoning a demonic monolith with the aid of a man named Arkham. My brother, at that time a fledgling demon hunter, attempted to stop me. He succeeded."

"Of course, it didn't end there." Berserker added in.

"How astute. After my defeat, I ended up stranded in the Demon Realm. A demon named Mundus abducted me and destroyed my physical body, shoving my soul into another body in a plot to defeat my brother once more. Obviously, that did not pan out. Having said all this, you are all wondering what my wish is. It is simple: To obtain overwhelming power. Power that would make me worthy of my father's name."

Having heard this, Saber would be the first to speak her mind. "While I do respect you as a fellow swordsman and I sympathize with your plight, your motives and actions only serve to dishonor your father's memory."

"Pray tell, how is that so?" Archer questioned in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"She means that you were going to undo everything your father did to keep humanity safe, dumbass!" Berserker growled. "Also, the kind of of power you seek, it's not worth having. Trust me on that." As he said that, he looked at his right arm and clenched his hand tightly.

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"I suppose it's my turn for story-telling time." The Grim Reaper groaned as he began his tale. "When I was younger, me and my two siblings lived with a kind nun. That all changed when some whack-job named Yuuki Terumi killed her and drove my brother batshit crazy, which resulted in my sister getting kidnapped and my right arm getting chopped off. That didn't last long as some magical artifact fused with me soon after and replaced my lost arm."

"Hmph, so we really are similar." Archer remarked.

"Shut it. Anyway, this series of events led me to meet two mentors: one was a shitty vampire with too much free time on her hands and the other was a cat said to be the strongest warrior alive. They trained me to use my new power, which is called the Azure Grimoire, and told me the truth of the corruption in the government in my time. I would go on to fight that government, gaining a bounty worth a small country in the process."

"Fightin' the authority like a true rebel." Rider chuckled. "I like this kid already."

"I eventually stopped at the city of Kagutsuchi. Long story short, A LOT of shit happened there. I learned of the true nature of my power, being a harbinger of doom known as 'The Black Beast', as well as meeting several people who became allies along the way. It led me to travel to Ikaruga, where even more shit happened. Unfortunately, some goddess of death possessing my sister and a psychotic living weapon hijacked my arm and turned me into a monster."

Berserker's tone turned somber at this point, his smile conveying sadness. "I heard that it took a lot to bring me down. Ultimately, it was a dear friend of mine who dealt the final blow. One of the last things I remember before biting it would be that idiot's tear-stained face looking at me with grief before she pulled the trigger. I...didn't want to do that her, not after all she went through."

"Does that mean your wish..." Irisviel summed it all up. "Would be to go back to that moment before you lost control?"

"Pretty much." Berserker nodded. "If I can undo that, then maybe...just maybe, our fight would end differently."

"A worthy wish." Lancer smiled warmly.

"Indeed. It would've been an honor to fight alongside you, Berserker." Saber noted with a nod. Kariya, having known all this through the Dream Cycles, was still touched by how noble his Servant was underneath that sour exterior. The fact that his Servant emphasized with his own wish was heartwarming.

"Alright, I'm done talking." Berserker grunted as he finished his turn. "Any volunteers?"

"Ooh! Ooh! ME!"

"I have a feeling we're going to regret this." The Servant of Madness groaned as Assassin was waving her hand too enthusiastically. "Alright. What's YOUR wish on the Grail?"

"Hmm...what do I want from the Grail..." Assassin put a finger on her chin in thought before perking up. "Why, to have fun, of course~!"

"...Would you kindly elaborate on that, Assassin?" Saber felt a vein bulge as she asked the question.

"Well, all I ever wanted in life was to have fun. I mean, it'd be pretty boring if I didn't, you know?" The pink-clad Servant of the Shadows explained herself. "Though I worked with my dear Mama to make her wish come true, she let me act on my own desires, which is to get the biggest thrills out of life. Of course, the things I enjoy most are toying with people and killing them~! What I want from the Holy Grail is to be reincarnated so that I would continue doing this for as long as I am able~!"

"To say that without any hint of remorse brands you as the lowest form of scum." Saber, being the proud and honorable knight she was, was understandably appalled by what she had heard.

"Aww, why thank you~!" Assassin giggled like a schoolgirl. "But flattery will get you nowhere, Saber-chan~! I don't put out on the first date, you know~!"

"Once this alliance ends, I'm killing you first." Berserker said with disgust as well. "If anything, you sound like the bastard who made my life a living hell."

"I won't stop you." Archer added, agreeing with the Grim Reaper for once.

"That's not nice, Archer-kun!"

"Okay, lets move on before we get derailed." Rider interrupted before it could escalate further. After letting out a deep sigh, he turned to Lancer. "What's your wish?"

"My wish..." Lancer smiled somberly at the thought. "It is not as selfless as you would all believe, but I would like to see my beloved one more time."

"Ooh, now THAT's some juicy gossip~!" Assassin giggled.

"Quiet, you." Archer immediately shushed his fellow Servant up.

"It was the end of my world." Lancer began to explain. "I had just defeated what I can say without a doubt is the King of Dragons in my world, a harbinger of the end. I had managed to deal a fatal blow when it sank it's fangs deep into me, intending to take me with it. As I plummeted into the earth, my husband managed to catch me and desperately searched for a way to save me. It was...touching."

"Sensing my end, I mustered what consciousness I had left to tell him to move on. I wanted him to live a happy life should he survive, to not allow grief to dictate his actions, and to love another with just as much as he did for me." As Lancer spoke, her eyes began to water. She resolved to keep herself strong, but she couldn't stop herself from tearing up. "Now...now that I have this chance to be with him again...How can I not take it? I would fight countless battles if only to be with him again! I...I miss him so much..."

"You don't have to say anymore." Rider patted Lancer's back warmly and handed her a tissue. "I know how you feel."

"Believe me, I do."

"Then I suppose it's your turn to state your wish, Rider." Saber completed for them, genuinely touched by Lancer's devotion as was Berserker, Irisviel and Waver. Archer remained indifferent while Assassin was making a gagging gesture, only to be slapped upside the head by Archer.

"Indeed it." Rider turned to Waver, who nodded in return, before beginning his tale while Lancer dabbed her eyes out. "Like Berserker, I led a rebellion against the current regime with a man named Arcturus Mengsk. Under his employ was one Sarah Kerrigan, an assassin for him and, if I may add, one hell of a woman. We had a thing going when she was sent on a mission to lure the Zerg, a race bent on assimilation, when she was betrayed by Mengsk and left to die. For a while, I thought she was dead."

"But it only got worse from there." Archer said, immediately picking up on the trend.

"Too true." Rider could only sigh. "It turns out she had been infested by the Zerg, turning into their greatest weapon and a major headache to everyone involved. Then, after a long list of events that would take too long to recount, we managed to save her. But not before losing a lot of good people. We even overthrew Mengsk as well. Unfortunately, it turns out an even bigger force was manipulating everything, wanting to consume the universe in darkness. It made numerous attempts to kill her, as she was the key to stopping him."

"It triumphed, didn't it?" Saber would be the first to draw that conclusion.

"Yes. And on my watch too." Rider's tone had a bitter edge to it. "It lead to the destruction of the human race, as well as many others. I guess you all know what my wish is by now: To stop her death to save the human race. Well, it's also a little personal in my case."

As Rider downed another beer, Waver could not help but look at his Servant with new-found respect. At least he knew the significance of that name he uttered earlier.

"Well that leaves only Saber left." Rider spoke as he put down his mug. "What's your wish?"

"My own wish is simple." The King of Knights wasted no time. "I only wish for my country's salvation. With the Grail, I will avert it's destruction."

"It seems we got a King in our midst." Rider chuckled. "Might wanna elaborate on that?"

"Gladly. I will use the Grail to travel to the past, to when I pulled the sword from the stone." Saber explained. "Upon doing that, I will stop myself so that another would be king in my place."

"The Sword in the Stone...that would make you the King of Britons, then. It is no wonder your weapon was able to match Yamato." Archer immediately deduced. "But why undo all that made you a hero? Surely, the Legend of King Arthur is considered one of the greatest of all time."

"While the praise is indeed flattering, it was by my own fault that Britain fell into ruin." Saber explained. "The discontent among my subjects, Guinevere and Lancelot's affair, Mordred's treachery...all of it was by my own fault. It is because of my reign that Camelot is no more. I would gladly throw away my legend if it means my country will endure."

"Wow...what a lame wish."

"Excuse me?!" Saber immediately whipped her head towards Assassin, the source of the opinion. "What would YOU, of all people, know about self-sacrifice?!"

"As I said before, only that it gets you killed in the end." The Agent of REVOCS reiterated. "Besides, it's not like EVERYTHING was your fault. Let's be honest, humans are nothing more than pigs in clothing. Of course the peasantry would not understand the struggles of the _bourgeoisie_. They are nothing more than toys for our amusement, so you shouldn't feel bad for what happened at all, Saber-chan~!."

"That would make you a tyrant among tyrants." Saber spat in disgust.

"Indeed. Assassin would make a horrible ruler." Archer facepalmed for the nth at her behavior. "She does have a point. What happened then was not solely your fault. In fact, what your wish entails is the same as what you accused mine of: dishonoring our legacies."

"At least she's doing it for the right reasons." All turned to Berserker, some one they didn't expect would come to Saber's defense. "I know what it's like to want to undo a mistake. Legacies? Tch. I don't give a rat's ass about that. As long as I can do what's right, my legend can go to hell for all I care. 'Sides, her reign sounds a hell lot better than what I had go through with the NOL."

"Berserker..." Saber murmured thankfully.

"To clarify, I don't approve the way you want to do it." The Grim Reaper added. "But if it's the only way, then I'll just have to deal."

"If I may," It was at this point Lancer decided to make herself heard. "At one point, I may have wished for something similar. However, I do not think that you are failure of a king. Yes, your kingdom fell to ruin. However, is it worth giving up everything you've experienced? I know for a fact that while my life was rife with misfortune, good things came out of it. If it weren't for it all, I would not have met my beloved Oswald."

"What do you think, Rider?"

The aforementioned Servant was silent for a time, deciding to let each of the others speak their minds. When Waver asked him, he took a long sigh before speaking.

"Like Berserker, I know how you feel." Rider began slowly, yet clearly. "There are many things in my life I wanna redo, among them Kerrigan's death. I understand that, and I respect that. However, why're you insisting on carrying that burden alone?"

"Because the King is meant to stand alone." Saber answered almost immediately. "He is meant to set the standard, to bear the burdens of his people."

"Then that is an impossible standard to live by." Rider concluded. "I'm not saying that you were a bad king. Hell, I bet living in Camelot was heaven on earth. However, The ideal you lived by, distancing yourself from the people...No wonder they didn't understand. With that kind of ideal, do you really believe that going back is going to stop all that?"

"If the one who takes my place will uphold the laws better, then yes."

"You know, you remind of me of the Protoss Conclave when I first made contact with them." Rider began his anecdote upon hearing Saber's stubborn answer. "They too were set in their ideal, the way of the Khala. They branded those who worshiped the Void, Dark Templars, as heretics and even banished them from Aiur, their homeworld. It took the near annihilation of their race to realize that they might were wrong."

"And your point is?"

"My point, darlin', is that you have the entire War to think it over." Rider smiled as he stood up. "We all said our piece. Whether we approve or not doesn't matter. It's YOUR wish anyway. The only thing I can say for certain is that must've been hard, not having anyone to turn to when you need advice. It is as they say, 'it's lonely at the top.'"

With a yawn, he turned to the rest of the company. "I guess we're gonna have to call this a night. Thanks for havin' us over, Berserker." He then turned to Waver. "C'mon, kid. Ayaka's waitin' for us."

"Right!" The young Master followed suit. One by one, each Servant took their leave, signifying the Banquet's end.

"Saber, are you alright?" Irisviel asked as they made it to the car, not before waving farewell to Lancer.

"I am fine." The King of Knights smiled. However, she seemed lost in thought. "It's just that what they all said has given me much to think about. While I still believe in my wish, a part of me wonders if it'll change anything."

"Whatever happens, I hope you find the answer you're looking for." Irisviel smiled warmly. "I mean, we won't know until we win the Grail first, right?"

Saber was taken aback by her support, but she could only help but smile as she started the car.

"Indeed. Thank you, Irisviel."

* * *

><p>Ryuudou Temple.<p>

"Ooh, so this is the place." Ryuunosuke stared as he watched Caster ascend the stares, his glaives drawn and evil intent in his glowing green eyes.

"Indeed. Now," As he spoke, he let out a menacing grin that gleamed into the night.** "Let's get to work."**

**End Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! We have two omakes!<strong>

_Omake 1: The Bet._

"So, even after everything, you refuse to join." Salem sighed, flanked by Minato and Neji as he tried to convince Garrosh.

"I refuse to work with human filth." The orc spat out. "Nothing you say will change my mind!"

"Oh? Wanna bet?" All turned to see a petite girl with long purple hair.

"Ah, you're back." Salem noted with surprise.

"Yep, and just in time, apparently." Yuuki giggled before turning to face the orc. "Howabout we do this: you and I will duel. If I win, you join the Sentinels without question. If I lose, you get to leave."

"Hmph, and why should I waste my time on a little girl?" Garrosh sneered at her, much to Salem's amusement.

"Why not give it a try?" Yuuki just smiled back. "Unless you can't beat a little girl."

"Very well, whelp. I'll make you regret your words!" Garrosh growled as he picked up his axe.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Yuuki giggled as she led the orc to the training room. Once they had left, Minato had only this to say.

"He's boned."

_End Omake 1:_

* * *

><p><em>Omake 2: The Looming Dark<em>

Akame's mission had taken her to Bellwood, a city known for it's encounters with Extra Terrestrials, to make contact with it's resident hero.

She could only stare as he lay dead, hunched over the wall in an alley way. From what she can tell, the kill was clean: A bullet went clean through his skull. Further examination told her was that the left hand was decapitated. The same left hand the Omnitrix was.

What unsettled her the most was the writing on the wall, red with the blood of the victim that was slain.

It's message read as such:** WHO WATCHES THE WATCHERS?**

_End Omake 2_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ladies and Gentlemen, Fate/Zero Hour returns with a hefty chapter and a double omake! At last, it's here! The Banquet has arrived!_

_Saber: And not too soon._

_I was quite nervous writing it, but I hope I did it justice! I wanted to get every viewpoint of each character involved correctly before I decided to write this. Also, we get to meet more members of the Sentinels! Anyone you recognize?_

_Also, thanks to X the Reaper and Blanchimont for helping me with some Servant insights. Couldn't have done it without them. :D_

_Lastly, there's the matter of the 2nd Omake. Just two things:_

_1. Yes, I killed Ben 10. An alternate version of him anyhow._

_2. This is a future plot point to be explored some time in the future._

_Well, that's it for now. So this is the King of Beasts, and I'll see you all next chapter!_

_Next time on Fate/Zero Hour: Twist and Contort!_


	13. Chapter 13: Twist and Contort

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multicrossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 13: Twist and Contort**

**Fuyuki Hyatt.**

"How long do you think the orc will last before he gives up?"

"I'll give it two or three rounds."

"Knowing Yuuki, I'll say one."

"Let me in some of that action!"

"So...what's going on?" Edgar asked as he sat beside Scarlette in the training room that somehow resided in it's own pocket dimension inside the hotel room. For how that was possible, let's just say "magic" and leave it at that. At the side, the various members of the Sentinels were placing their bets on how long this will last.

"Apparently, Miss Konno has wagered the orc that should he beat her, he can leave. Otherwise, he has no choice but to join us. By the way," A light smirk appeared on her face as she handed a $5 bill to Alvin, who was taking bets, to the surprise of Edgar. "I bet five rounds before he gives up."

"Thank you for your patronage, boss lady." The brunette ex-merc chuckled as he took the bill.

Meanwhile, Yuuki and Garrosh Hellscream were staring each other down, the former with a faint smile while the latter had a confident grin.

"I have faced creatures that would haunt your dreams, little girl." Garrosh brandished Gorehowl, his signature axe whistling in the air with each swing. "I do not fear the likes of you!"

"Why don't you come at me, then?"

"Heh, with pleasure!" The massive orc stomped his way towards the petite girl with his axe raised, the signal that the duel had begun. The Ex-Warchief winded up for a powerful one-handed horizontal swing, the momentum of the blow meaning to bifurcate the girl in two.

Imagine his utter surprise when Yuuki parried his attack with one upward swing, smirking while she did the deed.

"Not bad. There was a lot of power behind that one, so my arm's still shaking a little. However," Yuuki dashed past him, shifting her body so that she could land a spin kick at his back that would cause the orc to stagger a few steps. "Missing that kind of attack leave you wide open, you know?"

"Grr...you little wench!" Garrosh growled before turning around and launching a new offensive with several vicious swings, all of them either dodged, blocked or parried by the tiny swordswoman.

"She's pretty good." Edgar noted with approval.

"It was surprising, seeing such skill in such a tiny body. Her title as the 'Absolute Sword' back in her world is certainly no joke." Scarlette answered with a proud smile.

"You should have seen her at our last mission." Imca added. "Her swordsmanship is certainly no joke. I'd wager that she is one of our best behind only Akame."

"Akame?"

"One of our other comrades. You'll meet her soon enough. Oh, looks like the match has been decided."

They all returned their focus on the match. Sure enough, Yuuki had landed a horizontal strike with her sword that disarmed the orc, his axes landing a few meters away from where they stood.

"And that decides that." Yuuki giggled as she planted her blade into the ground.

"You..." Garrosh growled as trudged towards Gorehowl and grabbed it. "I demand a rematch! I refuse to believe that I've lost to the likes of you!"

"You sure about that?" The Absolute Sword blinked in surprise.

"YES!"

"Hmm...alright then." Yuuki smirked as she got into a stance once more. "Just remember: I gave you an out."

* * *

><p><strong>Four more rounds later...<strong>

"How..." Garrosh was on all fours, looking at the ground in disbelief after losing four more consecutive tries. "HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU BE SO STRONG?! What is your secret?!"

"Well..." Yuuki put a finger on her chin while thinking on it. "I swung a sword every day for three years."

"Surely that can't be all!"

"Yeah, I had three square meals a day too. And enough sleep. Can't go wrong with that." She added.

"Are you mocking me?!" Garrosh roared incredulously, unable to believe that he was bested by a little girl.

"Hey, you asked!" Yuuki giggled before sitting in front of the defeated orc with a grin. "That means you're one of us now, right Mr. Azal?"

"Quite astute, Yuuki." Salem chuckled as he called from the seats "Now that that's done, I suppose you all should be returning to your posts, yes?"

After much grumbling from all involved, everyone (even Garrosh to his chagrin) dispersed to do whatever it is they do as a cover for their multidimensional activities.

"Quite satisfied with yourself, eh?" Edgar smirked a little as he watched Scarlette count her winnings.

"Mr. Azal pays me well, but it does amuse me to win a bet every now and then." The Witch of Elrit Forest giggled as she pocketed the bills. They were walking back to the living room when they saw two more individuals enter from the door using their room keys. "Ah, you two are back as well."

"Yup! We had it in the bag, like usual!" The first individual, a brunette with a Pocky stick in her mouth, a blue hoodie and daisy dukes declared with a grin.

"Try not to get so cocky, Kyoko." The second one was a bluenette with short hair and a barrette tucked in the left side, clad in a white blouse and short black skirt and socks.

"What's wrong with bein' a little happy about a win, Sayaka? Don't be such a wet blanket!" The brunette chuckled before Scarlette giggled.

_"It...it can't be..."_

Upon hearing the name and seeing her face, Edgar's face immediately paled. For him, it was like seeing a ghost. Fitting, as she reminded him of one of his greatest failures as the leader of the OSG.

"Alright, calm down you too." The blonde giggled before making the introductions. "By the way, this is Edgar Silverstein, Director of the Ordinis Sancti Gladius. Edgar, this is Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki, two more of our agents."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Sayaka bowed politely before looking up to see his current bewilderment. "Uhm...are you alright, sir?"

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine. Nice to meet you as well." Edgar briefly nodded, unable to process what he just saw before turning to Scarlette. "I'm going to retire for the night. If you'll excuse me..."

Before either of them could say anything, the Shadow Knight had abruptly left.

"Geez, what was that guy's problem?" Kyoko huffed while crossing her arms. "It's like something crawled up his ass and died there."

"Was it something I said?" Sayaka asked, worried that she might have offended him.

"I'm sure it wasn't. This is quite out of character for him, at least from the last few days he was with us." Scarlette stared at the direction Edgar fled intently. "And I plan to find out what the cause is."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuudou Temple, at the same time.<strong>

To say that Uryu Ryuunosuke was having the time of his life would be a brutal understatement. The massacre of the monks provided him with plenty of materials to work with. It was on this fine night that he was using the entrails of the fallen to paint his latest work. It was macabre, but it was expected of an Uryu Ryuunosuke original.

"It's a shame that one monk and his brat got away." The fiendish serial killer said as he arranged intestines in specific way. "They would've been some nice materials to work with."

"Leave them be. We have more than enough to work with." Caster walked in, his gleaming warglaives stained with blood. His eyes glowing in anticipation as he had begun to harvest more Soul Stones from the corpses. He also set up a Bounded Field to make sure no one would interfere. It would shatter upon the completion of the ritual, but by then it would all be ready. "Soon, I will have enough to move forward with my plan. The ritual should take place tomorrow night as scheduled."

"Cool!" Ryuunosuke chuckled, apparently satisfied with his work before turning to Caster. "So...why do you want this Holy Grail thingy?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what all you guys are fighting for, right?" The clueless Master asked with utmost curiosity "I wanna know what your wish is, Caster! Does it involve killing people?"

"...In a fashion, I suppose." Caster smirked despite himself. "I only seek to attain power. The power to chart my own destiny, not be under the thrall of another again!"

"Ah, so you wanna be able to choose how you live? Hmm, I can understand a little." Ryuunosuke shrugged.

"Pray tell, Master, how so?"

"Well, everyone around me says killing is bad. That all the fun and squishy parts of a person shouldn't be let out." He explained to his Servant with a smile. "But that would be a perfectly good waste of art materials! Killing others is the coolest thing ever, and I'm not gonna let other people tell me otherwise!"

"...You are quite amusing, Master." Caster chuckled despite hearing such a bizarre explanation.

"So you're gonna show me this really cool thing you've got planned tomorrow?" Ryuunosuke looked up at his Servant with expectant eyes.

"Yes, Master." Caster smirked at his excited Master. "Tomorrow night, you will see, in your words, 'the coolest thing ever'."

* * *

><p><strong>Kotomine Church. The Next Night...<strong>

"It's reaaady!"

Kotomine Kirei was a little surprised that Assassin had called into the cellar just as the sun set. He immediately saw the reason why: The Servant of the Shadows was grinning at him eagerly as she presented her newest creation: It looked enough like a simple priest's robe with what looked like a pair of eyes on the chest area. Nothing special to the beginner's eye. However, Kirei could immediately sense an enormous amount of prana that has been harvested into it, as well as an almost malicious entity within as well.

"What is this?" He asked, obviously in shock at what he was seeing.

"A Nui Harime Original~!" Assassin giggled, her demeanor especially bubbly tonight. "It's a little something I tailored especially for you, Kirei-kun! I assure you, this is an authentic Godrobe made of 100% Life Fibers! I don't do that for just ANYONE, you know?"

Godrobes...Life Fibers...he had all seen this in his dreams. As Assassin's Master, he has been able to peer into her past. What he saw was truly horrifying; a plot to dominate the world through clothing, led by a woman who had betrayed humanity. Assassin herself was by-product of this treachery; she was, after all, a being born of human flesh and the very same aliens that tried to take over her world. It was only by the intervention of a girl also wearing a Godrobe that this was put to a stop.

As a man of the cloth, he had every reason to be against such a thing. Especially after hearing Assassin's wish, he knew that the girl was nothing short of pure evil. Despite that, he admired how the girl lived. Free to do whatever was true to her nature, lacking the inner conflict he had between his own nature and his doctrine. Sure it caused suffering for others, but it was something she did of her own will. Hell, can he even say that Assassin was truly evil, if she was simply doing what came natural to her? Could he say that she was evil if she was simply born the way she was?

"Uhm, Kirei-kun? You're spacing out."

"My apologies." Kirei snapped out of reverie. "It is just that I have been thinking a lot of all the things you've said. How to just have 'fun'. _La vie est drole_, as you aptly put it."

As he continued, he felt himself clenching his fists, his clouded eyes showing his inner conflict. "My upbringing is telling me that this is wrong, that to live in such a way is not right in the eyes of our Lord. Yet, why do I yearn for your lifestyle? For your sense of freedom?"

"Oh, Kirei-kun! You're finally getting it~!" Assassin was suddenly behind him, smiling ever so subtly as she slowly unbutton his robe, her words sweet and enticing. "You see, living life by a doctrine is no fun. A person should be free to live by his own rules, not one set by some cosmic judge from up high~!"

With one gentle tug, she let the robe fall, exposing his ripped chest; a culmination from years of training as an Executor.

"My solution for that is simple;" She winked as she delicately put the Godrobe on. "Free yourself from the shackles your doctrines. Live EXACTLY how you want, Kotomine Kirei."

As soon as it was buttoned up, Kirei felt as if the robe sprang to life on it's own. The next few moments were the most excruciating ones of his entire life, as he felt as if he was being sucked dry by the fabric he was wearing.

"Wh-what is this?!" The priest doubled over, experiencing agony he had never imagined.

"Don't let it control you, Kirei-kun." Assassin smiled as she watched like a proud mother. "It doesn't wear you. YOU wear IT! Show it that it is YOU who should be obeyed. Dominate it!"

With one loud scream, Kirei clutched his head as a flash of light erupted from him. Seconds later, the pain was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a strength, a vitality he never experienced before. The sensation of having such power was overwhelming for him.

"How do you feel, Kirei-kun." Assassin asked sweetly as she approached her Master with arms folded.

"I feel like a new man." Kirei clenched his fist, feeling the power coursing through his veins. "Is this what it means to possess a Godrobe?"

"Indeed, my Master." The Grand Couturier giggled as she did a curtsy. "Your name indeed suits you now. No one has been this exceptional a model, not since my dear Mama."

"I thank you, Assassin- no, Nui Harime." Kirei replied with the first sincere smile he had in a long time. "For opening my eyes to the possibilities within my grasp."

"No problem-" Both Assassin and Kirei felt a sudden wave of power overwhelm them. They immediately knew who it was.

"My, Caster-kun's finally made his move." Assassin giggled as she gleefully led her Master out of the cellar. "It's time for your debut, Master! Time to show them the splendor of my newest model!"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Close enough to Ryuudou Temple...<strong>

"So glad you can make it, Jhin."

"To miss an elaborate production such as this would be a crime against nature, Miss Cinder."

"As colorful as ever, Mr. Virtuoso."

Three figures were watching Caster's ritual from the shadows; one was a woman clad in red, long black hair flowing past her shoulders down her slender frame. Another was a man in a black suit, green hair, and a fedora with a malicious glint in his golden eyes. Speaking of gold, the man known as Jhin was one wearing a most peculiar mask and had an arm with the aforementioned color scheme.

"I take it your assignment went well?" Cinder asked the Virtuoso.

"Yes, the Death of Ben Tennyson was a tragedy perfect for the masses." Jhin chuckled at the memory. "Reaper is certainly a talented playwright. Even as we speak, he is on his way back with package."

"Good job, then. Less things we need to worry about." The green haired man known as Hazama chuckled. "Now, I believe we're here to scout our enemies."

"Yes. We are merely the audience this time around. The stage is set, the players are in place!" Jhin was obviously excited. "Now it is time for the show of the century!"

"Way to be melodramatic, Jhinny." Hazama groaned while Cinder smirked.

"He IS right, though. Now is a golden opportunity to observe our enemies. To assess their strengths...and to expose any weaknesses they may possess." As she said the last part, a cruel smile formed on those dainty lips. "The OSG, The Sentinels, and the Bureau...Soon, they will know that the Night is always darkest before the dawn."

**End Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><em>AN: That was quick!xD_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another edition of Fate/Zero Hour! This chapter, we see more of our multiverse hopping group, some drama between them, Kirei's descent into darkness, and Caster finally making his move!_

_As for those last three who showed up (assuming you all know who they are), they will have a HUGE impact in future Zero/Hourverse works. If you've read Ultimax: Episode Minato and Kyoko's Amazing Journey, their shadow has already been cast. _

_Once again, a huge thanks to X the Reaper for helping me craft the Zero/Hourverse, even letting me play around with the OSG. If you haven't read his Fate Zero Sanity series yet, what is wrong with you?! Get to reading it NAOW! It explains why Edgar is iffy around Sayaka, at least!_

_I don't got much left to say other than please leave a review when you're done. Until next time, I'm the King of Beasts and I'll see you next chapter!_

_Next Time on Fate/Zero Hour: Drawing the Battle Lines!_


	14. Chapter 14: Drawing the Battle Lines

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multicrossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 14: Drawing the Battle Lines**

**9 PM, Mackenzie Residence. **

"So you're telling me that you're a Magus too?"

Waver was quite surprised when Ayaka just went out and revealed that she was a practitioner of Magecraft much like he was. To this question, the young bespectacled girl nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll show you!" Quickly, she grabbed a piece of chalk that was just sitting on the table, then drew a magic circle on the ground. She then took a potted plant and placed it at the very center of the circle.

"Neun, acht, sieben!"

Waver watched with interest as the little girl cast a spell that accelerated the plant's growth. He watched as the plant's flower began to bloom as if it was in that particular season.

"Formalcraft..." The teen Magus placed a hand on his chin as he identified the type of Magecraft she used. "And you're able to use it as such a young age too."

"It's nothing. Formalcraft is considered 'Magecraft for Dummies', you know." Ayaka giggled at the praise. "My sister had always been the better mage."

"I wouldn't say that. After all," Waver gave Rider a knowing smile. "Sometimes, you can use even the most simple solutions to solve a complicated problem."

Rider couldn't help but grin at the growth his Master had shown over the past few days. When they started their partnership, he saw him as a whelp that had a lot of heart, but needed to be whipped into shape. Now, he could see the trappings of greatness in the lad. As he watched him give Ayaka pointers on how to improve her Magecraft, he felt himself swell with pride.

He was about to give his young Master a noogie when he felt an overwhelming power spike come down on him. One look at Waver, who returned it, told him that he felt it too.

"I-it's h-him..."

Both of them turned to Ayaka, who's eyes were wide open with tears streaking down her cheeks, her small frame shivering all over.

"The m-monster who took my family...I-I'm scared."

It didn't take a rocket scientist for the pair to figure out who it was.

"It's okay, Ayaka. It's okay..." Waver knelt next to her and held her close, his heart breaking as the little brunette held him tight.

"Once the girl's calmed down, we head out." Rider's features hardened, the mood turning grim. "It's time we end the bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Hyatt, Around the Same Time.<strong>

"Sir!"

Salem, Scarlette, Edgar and Rachel turned to see Imca and Isara running towards them. Both of them looked as if they were out of breath, running for what seemed to be miles. "It's Ryuudou Temple! It's-!"

"We know. We've felt it too." Salem then turned to the pair, his expression grim. "It seems like we can no longer turn a blind eye to what Caster has planned."

It was at this moment that Selvaria and Minato, his field commanders, ran in already aware of the situation. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Selvaria and Minato, gather all the agents that are already here. Imca, try to call back as many of those still on missions as you can. This is an Omega Level Threat."

"Understood." The three nodded, then scrambled to accomplish their duties. With that business set aside, Salem then turned to Isara. "How fast can the Bureau scramble their agents?"

"The Bureau?" Edgar asked, having heard of them the first time.

"The Bureau of Multidimensional Defense. An organization much like us, with it's own quirks." Scarlette quickly explained.

"Probably around the same speed you guys can." The Darcsen engineer answered with certainty. "That all depends if I can return to Kokonoe right away."

"I can provide assistance in that regard." Rachel answered almost immediately, summoning a black portal for them to go through. "We can use all the hands we can get in this particular scrimmage."

With a nod exchanged between them, both girls entered the portal, which disappeared almost instantly.

"I'll go call in every favor we have." With a nod from her employer, Scarlette made her exit to make her own preparations.

"It seems you guys will need assistance." Edgar spoke as he brought out his phone and began dialing a number. "If the threat seems as dire as it is, know that the Ordinis Sancti Gladius will stand with you."

"You have my thanks." Salem smiled sincerely at the offer. "For three major organizations that defend the multiverse to gather in one place...This will be one interesting evening."

"That I don't doubt." Edgar smiled back as he got an answer on the other end. "Hello? Starrk? Gather everyone you can. The situation has escalated to dramatic proportions."

* * *

><p><strong>The Lake behind Ryuudou Temple.<strong>

"Woah..." Ryuunosuke could only stare as the Soul Stones Caster had gathered were embedded deep within the lake, the water having been turned sickly green due to the fel energy resonating within. The Servant in question was hovering over the lake, his hands glowing a sickly green as he was putting the final touches to the ritual. "Was this what you needed those rocks for?"

"Indeed, Master." Caster responded while channeling his mana, now boosted by the leyline beneath as well as the corrupted well. "I once created such a well, intending replace the one my people had lost after a demonic invasion. I wished to give us back our immortality. However, I was cursed instead of praised, my own brother condemning me for my actions, the one I loved turning away from me in disgust."

"Dude...that sounds harsh."

"Indeed it was, but it matters little now! The spell is complete! With this, I can summon the Holy Grail for myself!" The former Night Elf cackled in the night as a giant portal opened up above the lake. It was at that same moment when he felt several presences converging to his location. "Hm...With the Bounded Field dispersed, it seems that all the other Servants have finally caught wind of my machinations. No matter, I shall prepare an apropos response." With a snap of his fingers, several creatures manifested in front of him. Ryuunosuke could immediately tell that they weren't human; Their scaly skin, massive girths and fangs suggested otherwise. Joining them were massive red-skinned orcs clad in battle armor, each of them with glowing green eyes and a primal ferocity.

"You should proceed to the portal, Master." Caster bid him. "There, you shall have a front seat to a show worthy of your entertainment."

"And what'll you do?"

"What'll I do?" Caster smirked as Ryuunosuke waltzed into the portal. "Why, I'll welcome our guests of honor, of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Base of Mt. Ryuudou.<strong>

"Rider!"

Waver and his Servant, who had been the first to arrive, turned to see a car arriving at high speeds. It stopped with a screeching halt, opening to see that it was Saber and Irisviel.

"I take it that you're here because of the same thing?" Rider, instantly summoning his black CMC Marine suit on him, would ask the pair, who nodded.

"Yes. There is no question about it." Saber, who changed from her civilian attire to her battle regalia in a flash of light, grimaced. "That familiar taint in the air. This is no doubt Caster's doing."

"Then it is most prudent that we make haste." Lancer, who descended from the sky, spoke as Berserker, Archer and Assassin materialized near them. "The more time we waste here, the more time Caster has to complete whatever devious plot he has."

"You two stay here." Archer turned to Irisviel and Waver with a cold glare. "You will only get in the way."

Despite whatever misgivings they had, the two had complied.

"Yes. Now is the time." Saber narrowed her as she began sprinting up the mountain, the other five following her. "To attack!"

They made haste towards the top, not even the chatty Assassin said a word as they climbed the steps. Eventually, they made it to the top, and what they found waiting for them was something they did not expect.

"It looks like Caster's got the welcome party ready." Berserker grimaced, drawing Blood Scythe as he eyed the horde of Myrmidons and Fel Orcs waiting for them at the Temple grounds.

"He knows how to entertain guests, that's for sure." Assassin giggled as drew her Scissor Blade, each of the other Servants following her cue and getting ready to fight.

"We have no choice but to break through." Saber's eyes darted around the battlefield, looking for the quickest way to Caster's location. "Let's go!"

The King of Knights would initiate the offense, charging as a king should and bifurcating a fel-orc in one swing. With that initiative, she stuck herself in the vanguard, cutting down any foe that got in her way. Berserker followed after, coating Blood Scythe with the dark energies of the Azure before hacking and slashing into the enemy like a madman.

"Who's next?!" The Servant of Madness roared as he morphed his weapon into a true scythe, reaping his enemies like wheat in the field.

"Such barbarism." Archer's tongue clicked in disgust as he sidestepped a trident thrust from a Myrmidon, only for it to lose it's arm with one swift slice. Several Summoned Swords floated behind him, each of them flung in to an enemy's heart in rapid succession while using Yamato to slice any that got too close.

In the background, Assassin's inane giggling was drowned out by the anguished screams of orcs she had brutally slain. Her Scissor Blade found no shield that could defend it, slicing through any and all guards like a hot knife through butter. Lancer flew through the air, raining death upon her foes by divebombing them with spear thrusts. Rider for his part stayed at the rear, his assault rifle mowing down orcs and nagas like no one's business.

Yes, while Caster's minions were most formidable, they were facing six heroes of legendary renown. Heroes that have fought insurmountable odds and came back victorious many times. As such, it was no surprise that, after some time, they gave way as they sought Caster. Soon enough, they reached the lake behind the Temple, and were shocked by what they had found.

"What on earth?" Lancer would be the first to speak at the sight of the well, now dark green due to demonic influence, and the portal atop it. Standing in front of them was Caster, his wings extended and his eyes glowing beneath his blindfold, giving them a leering grin.

"Greetings, heroes!" He spoke in a mocking tone. "Congratulations on finding me once more!"

"What is your end game, Caster?!" Saber growled, gnashing her teeth while she glared at the villain. "Are you willing to go through such great lengths to win the Grail?!"

"Yes. Yes I am." Caster's grin only grew wider in response.

"This energy in the air..." Archer looked at the lake, then at the portal. "This is the same as that stone Rider found."

"Yeah, but only cranked up to eleven." Rider grimaced in disgust, then trailed his aim at the Betrayer. "So this was what you killed Ayaka's family for, huh?!"

"Ayaka...ah, that little girl who escaped. Yes, and they made lovely Soul Stones to fuel my new Well of Eternity."

"So much raw mana in this pond..." Lancer could only watch in disbelief. "But to what end?"

"To forcibly summon the Grail." All turned in surprise at what Caster had said. "Of course, the fel energies used may taint it, but it should still achieve it's purpose."

"You fiend!" Saber growled as she pointed her blade at him. "You will NOT get away this!"

"Oh, but I think I will." Caster slowly began flying backwards, sinking into the portal he had created. "Now, stop me if you can. Otherwise...my minions will continue to pour out."

The Servant disappeared, leaving the ultimatum hanging in the air. The Servants looked between each other, their expressions making clear the decision each has made.

"Let's not waste any time." Saber said as she leaped into the portal, the other five following her. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The world the Servants have entered was even more foreboding than they had thought. The sky glowed an eerie dark green to contrast the everlasting darkness, while the ground before them was barren. What stood before them was a giant temple that served, in life, served as Caster's sanctum...and where he made his last stand.<p>

They did not have time to ponder the scenery, as more of Caster's hordes awaited them; Fel Orcs, Naga and even fair-skinned Blood Elves were gathered under the Betrayer's banner. Each of them, of course, had every intention of ending the six then and there.

"Of course this wasn't going to be easy." Berserker grumbled as he got into a combat stance, his eyes darting back and forth between the plethora of foes before him.

"It seems he overwhelm us with this horde. A shrewd ploy" Archer begrudgingly admitted.

"Even with the six of us, the amount of enemies will difficult to overcome." Saber's face was as set as stone as she revealed her invisible sword in all it's glory.

"Guess it's up to me to turn the tide."

All turned to see a smirking Rider press on his earpiece, looking as if he was prepared for this sort of situation. "This is Jim. Bring 'er in, Matt."

"Roger."

What followed next was a loud booming noise that caused everyone to look up to the sky.

"The hell was that?!" Berserker asked frantically while Rider continued to smirk.

"You'll see."

Sure enough, the collective eyes widened when they saw a massive object descend from the heavens, engulfing the entire battlefield in it's shadow. It's entry split the sky, as if a mighty dragon was swooping down on it's prey. Upon closer inspection, one could see that it was an advanced spacecraft, like one of those sci-fi movies. It was by far, a titanic vessel made to voyage the stars.

"What on earth...?" Even Archer was at a loss of words by what he was witnessing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes on my Noble Phantasm." Rider folded his arms like a bad-ass with a grin. **"Hyperion: Flagship of the Rebellion!"**

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side of the Portal...<strong>

"So, this is the place..."

Kiritsugu, who had arrived a little bit after the Servants ascended the stairs and dove into the portal, looked around to see that the lake had been fully tainted by the Soul Stones. The miasma in the air was so thick, it almost felt suffocating. The Magus Killer immediately pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke through. "Any sight of Caster's Master?"

"Negative." The voice of Hisau Maiya answered back from her vantage point. "It seems that he is not within the premises, or perhaps-"

"He had gone through the portal. It would be prudent, to keep your Master close to you to prevent harm." Kiritsugu nodded, Caster's pragmatism making sense to him. "Keep a visual over the entire area and wait for my orders."

"Understood. Maiya, out."

As soon as she hung up, Kiritsugu pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "This War is not going how I pictured it to be." He sighed as he puffed smoke out his mouth.

"You and us both."

Sensing two- no, three presences, the Magus Killer whipped out his Calico in response to any potential threats. As it turns out, it was a man clad in red, a hooded man, and a priest he had become all too familiar with.

"Relax, Emiya. We did not come here as enemies." Tohsaka Tokiomi, Master of Archer, reassured him with a regal smile. "We came because we have a mutual interest."

"A mutual interest?" The Master of Saber raised a brow at this.

"To eliminate Caster from the Grail War. To leave him run amok would not be beneficial for all sides involved." Kirei would be the one to speak. The Magus Killer would notice that his nemesis was garbed in a strange new robe. He also seemed to be oozing with unnatural power and a sort of primal urge within. What it that urge exactly was, the Magus Killer could not say.

"I agree as well, but mark my words," Kariya Matou, Master of Berserker added while glaring at the red-clad magus. "You and I will settle our differences, Tokiomi."

"I look forward to that day.-"

A single gunshot caused Tokiomi to widen his eyes, looking directly at the smoking barrel of Kiritsugu's Thompson Contender. Luckily for him, he wasn't the target. The Magus slowly turned to see a fel-orc, his axe raised high, with his eyes wide open in shock. Another look at it's face, marred by the bullet embedded in his forehead, told him all he needed to know.

"My thanks."

"We're not out of this yet." The four of them formed a defensive huddle, their backs toward each other, as several more orcs, blood elves and naga appeared to surround them. To make matters worse, more of them seem to be streaming out of the portal. Even with their formidable powers, they would be hard pressed to fend them off.

"Targets locked. Open Fire!"

Several missiles scattered around the area, taking out a good number of the creatures surrounding the magi much to their surprise. They turned to see a young slim girl clad in blue blast armor, her dark blue hair tied in a yellow ribbon with red markings. In her hands was a weapon that could only be described as a cross between an anti-tank cannon, a composite rifle, and a greatsword.

"Targets neutralized, sir." The girl spoke.

"Well done, Imca. The night is still young, though. There is still much to do." The man who answered was a dark skinned man clad in white and gold robes, walking up the stairs with an air of grace and a scythe in his hands, following him was a small group of men and women who could only be described as extraordinary.

"Who...who are you?" Kiritsugu would be the first to ask among the astonished company.

"Us?" The man known as Salem Azal, once known as Zasalamel, answered with a bright smile as more of Caster's minions began to manifest themselves before them. "We are those who guard over the worlds from the shadows. And it is high time we got to work."

Each person drew their respective weapons, thus signalling the start of one of the most intense battles in Grail War history.

**End Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another edition of Fate/Zero Hour and, yes, we're finally here! The Battle against Caster is finally upon us!_

_Saber: He's been planning how this will go for the longest time now. Quite early into this fic, actually._

_Yep! And I'm hoping it turns out good! So Caster finally reveals his hand! Rider finally reveals his Noble Phantasm in what promises to be a Raid Instance of epic proportions! Not only that, our dimensional travelers are finally getting involved! How will this all pan out? Well, that's pretty much all I got to say for now. Please leave a review whether you like it or not, or check out my other stories (especially those taking place in the Zero/Hourverse) for whatever floats your boat. Until then, this is the King of Beasts signing off! See you next chapter!_

_Next Time on Fate/Zero Hour: The Black Temple!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Black Temple

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multicrossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 15: The Black Temple**

"No way..." Saber could only stare in awe as the colossal battlecruiser covered the sky, casting it's titanic shadow over the battlefield. "How could something like that be a Noble Phantasm?"

"As I said last night, I led a rebellion against the corrupt regime of my time. A pretty big one, if you don't mind me sayin'." Rider could not help but grin with pride. "The ship I commanded, and the men and women who followed me...you could say that they're a huge part of my legend."

"Wow, so pretty~!" Assassin's eyes widened in child-like wonder. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute toy, Rider?"

"Toy?" Rider felt his vein bulge at that question, but set that aside for now.

"So, what's the play?" Berserker asked as he stepped forward, cracking his neck and knuckles while grinning. "I'm pretty sure you're not gonna make it just fly there and look pretty."

"Ya hear that boys?" Rider smirked as he pressed on his earpiece. "Sounds like someone's challenging the Raiders! How's things up there, Rory?"

"The boys are all locked and loaded, sir!" A deep, burly voice answered from the other end. "Findlay's feelin' particularly excited!"

"Good man. You got things ready on your end, Matt?"

"You only need to give the order."

"All right then," Rider looked to the other five Servants, who gave him a nod in return. "Alright, Raiders! Move out!"

"Roger!"

No sooner than the order was given that dozens metal cylinders as tall as Rider came hurtling into the ground from the Hyperion. Once they made their landing, out of them stepped Marines clad in power armor, armed to the teeth with assault rifles, rocket launchers, flamthrowers, etc.

"Alright men, open fire!"

Without warning, they began firing upon Caster's hordes. The Fel-Orcs and Naga responded by charging straight at them, while the Blood Elf mages and archers rained arrows and spells on them.

"Let battle be joined!" Saber roared as she ran alongside Archer and Berserker to meet the enemy's vanguard. Her now revealed blade shining in the darkness, it sung in the air with a satisfying swish as foe after foe fell with each swing. To an onlooker, it looked as if she was in the midst of a graceful dance of death.

"Not bad, Saber. I'm not gonna let you show me up, though!" Berserker kept up the pace, matching her poise with his ferocity. **"DEAD SPIKE!"** With a mighty roar, he swung his blade upward, a wave of darkness in the form of a beast's head devouring all beneath it.

Archer, for his most part, clicked his tongue in annoyance as Blood Elven archers began raining down a volley of arrows on them. "Nuisance!" With speed and precision almost unheard of, he twirled his katana like a propeller. The blade moved so fast that it caught any and every projectile hurled at him and bounced them off. He then resheathed Yamato, then swung several times so fast that the human eye couldn't catch his movements.

"Be gone."

As soon as the tell-tale click of Yamato resheathing popped up, the Blood Elven archers fell apart after being hacked into pieces. The Servant of the Bow struck with such speed that they didn't even realize they were dead until the final moment.

"Leave the archers and spellcasters to me!"

They looked up to see Lancer soaring through the air with spear in hand, bobbed and weaved between arrows, fire balls and shadow bolts as she took aim for the enemy's rear guard.

"Eat this!"

Archer began noting that her spear began glowing blue and that there was suddenly a chill in the air. She dove down into the crowd of warlocks with spear extended and crashed right into them. When her spear embedded itself into the ground, several icicles burst forth from the ground, impaling the unfortunate foes with impunity.

"You certainly never showed this power before." The Son of Sparda noted with mild surprise.

"To be honest, I was holding back then." Lancer replied with a giggle, only stopping to swat away an errant sword thrust with her buckler and responding to her attack in kind by skewering him with her spear. "I was saving my full strength for when I duel Saber once more."

"Perhaps you think you could've defeated me had you used your Noble Phantasm's full power then?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

They stopped their conversation to see a massive fel-guard with it's bludgeon raised high. Both Archer and Lancer prepared to defend against an oncoming attack, only for the beast to stop mid-swing.

The reason being was the purple scissorblade embedded into it's chest, it's handle attached to a blood red string.

"And you say I'm chatty, Archer-kun." Assassin answered with a cheeky smirk, clearly enjoying the pain her prey was experiencing.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion or your help, Assassin." The white-haired devil rolled his eyes as the Servant of the Shadows giggled inanely.

"Oh, you know me! I'm just here for the thrills~!" She laughed as she forcefully yanked her weapon out of the Fel-Guard, bleeding him out as she swung her weapon and decapitated it and several others.

"You know...their get-ups are giving me inspiration for a new clothing line!" Assassin, her one good eye sparkling, tittered as she caught her scissor blade after yanking it back. "We can start with the entire medieval theme and work from there!"

"...Even in the battlefield, she thinks of clothing." Archer sighed. All the Servants gathered felt themselves sweatdrop at her behavior.

Nevertheless, they press on to reach the steps to the temple all while battle raged around them. Shells and spells were flying as men equipped with the technology from mankind's distant future fought tooth and nail with primal warriors wielding the darkest magics. At the forefront, Marines rained lead upon orcs, nagas and elves while, at the rear, futuristic tanks provided artillery fire in response to the dark arts the warlocks wielded.

"Fire plasma torpedoes!"

"Firing!" Matt's voice responded in Rider's earpiece as he gave the order. Sure enough, the Hyperion's laser batteries rained lasers upon the orc regiment blocking the Servants' way, annihilating them almost instantly. This left them to ascend the steps with little challenge to them.

"Damn, that battleship of yours is scary." Berserker commented as he thrust an Azure coated fist into a shielding blood-elf, shattering his defense like it was paper mache and going through his chest.

"The pride of our Raiders, she is." Rider chuckled as he switched out his assault rifle for a massive sniper rifle called "The Penetrator". He took careful aim and, with a pull of a trigger, fire a bullet that plowed through several Myrmidons lined up for him. "She's seen a lot of our victories and our defeats, and there's no finer battlecruiser out there than the Hyperion."

"We're almost at the the entrance!" Saber declared as they managed to reach the massive doors. However, what stood in their way was a naga much like the ones they faced earlier, only with red scales and several times larger.

"Damn." Rider chuckled as he stared at the beast's girth. "You're one large mother-!"

That curse was cut short when the massive Naga roared a defiant challenge to the intruders.

"Alright, then." The Servant of the Steed was amused to say the least. "I doubt you'd let us through if we asked, nor do we got the time to deal with you. So I'll let someone else take this one." He pressed his earpiece once more to communicate with his crew. "Tychus, you're up."

"Hell...it's about time."

The battlecruiser drops another payload unto the battlefield. This time, however, it was much, MUCH larger than the drop pods the Marines came in. It landed in front of them with a loud crash, causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. The other five were forced to shield their eyes as the dust suddenly shrouds their area. When it cleared, they looked up to see another technological marvel; What emerged from the landing zone was a mech much larger than the red-scaled beast before them. In each arm was a cannon and inside the cockpit was the same grizzled Marine that aided Rider and Berserker during their initial confrontation with Caster.

"Is that...a giant robot?" Berserker would be the first to speak among the astonished Servants.

"WOAH THAT'S SO COOL!" Assassin burst out with wonder.

"To think mankind would be capable of such feats in the future..." Saber found herself murmuring in amazement.

"Admit it." Rider chuckled at his old friend. "You've been DYING to use this since we started."

"I ain't gonna lie; I missed using this guy." The loud booming voice of Tychus Findlay could be heard from the Odin's speakers. "Seein' as I oughta pay ya back for Char, howabout you leave this one to me?"

"I'll appreciate it." Rider chuckled then turned to the rest of the Servants. "Let's go on ahead. He'll handle everything from here."

With a nod, the rest of them went along and proceeded to enter the Temple. The red naga known as High Warlord Naj'entus turned to face the massive metal titan, it's pilot grinning like a kid in a candy shop at the prospect of the destruction he will be causing.

"Ready for me, you oversized handbag?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuudou Temple, at that Same Time<strong>

Emiya Kiritsugu would no doubt conclude that this would become one of the weirder evenings of his lifetime.

Well, with the gathering of many strange individuals, each with their own unique skill or power, in one place will no doubt do that to you. Yet here he was, fighting alongside them as well as four of his opponents in the Holy Grail War. Seeing this as a chance to observe his opponents up close, he mentally noted each and every of their capabilities.

_"Tohsaka Tokiomi, Master of Archer. A Magus who utilizes Jewelcraft with devastating skill."_ He noted as he watched the Magus incinerate several orcs at once with the swing of his jeweled staff. _"While his power is indeed undeniable, he possesses a similar mindset to Kayneth. The pride of a Magus is a weakness easily exploited."_

He then turned his attention to the hooded man sending several swarms of insects towards a particularly massive Myrmidon, the ravenous creatures devouring him from the inside-out. _"Matou Kariya, Master of Berserker. His Magecraft is sub-par compared to the other Masters, but seems to possess an almost indomitable will. Also bears a hatred for Tohsaka Tokiomi. That can be used to my advantage."_

Finally, he turns to analyze the man he considers the greatest threat to his claim for the Grail. He watched that man in awe, as he seemed to move with much greater speed and strength than he had demonstrated back in his attack of Einzbern Castle.

_"Kotomine Kirei, Master of Assassin. A former Executor of the Church."_ Despite his stony expression, he was surprised at the man's newfound power. Even as he watched him disembowel orcs with nothing but his fists, he could tell that the man was much stronger than he was when they faced off at Einzbern Manor. _"Subject is demonstrating a new level of strength compared to when we last fought...perhaps it comes from his new garb?"_

* * *

><p>Kirei, for his part, felt a thrill of exhilaration overwhelm him as foe after foe fell before him.<p>

_"This is amazing!_" His lips curled into a twisted smile of glee as he brought out Black Keys in each hand, swiftly hacking apart Nagas into ribbons._ "This power...this is truly the power of the Life Fibers?"_

As he briefly pondered this, several orcs brought down their weapons on him, only for them to find that they failed to cut through the cloth.

_"HAHAHA! This is incredible!"_ The priest's sanity slipped even further, grinning with glee as he spun on his heel, his Black Keys dicing his voice into a bloody mess. _"I must properly thank Assassin for this wonderful gift!"_

* * *

><p>As the priest continued his rampage, he was unaware that he was being watched by a certain Shadow Knight warily, clad in his jet black armor as he cleaved through foes with Belderiver.<p>

_"So it begins for this one as well."_ Edgar sighed inwardly as he ran an attacking fel-orc through with his weapon._ "It makes me wonder if every incarnation of Kotomine Kirei has the same desire."_

As he pondered this, he unfortunately failed to check his six. A massive Myrmidon snuck up behind him with trident raised, ready to run him through. That thought was cut short when said naga found itself without a head courtesy of an axing from the most recent, and unwilling, recruit of the Sentinels.

"Thanks...I guess." Edgar warily eyed the orc known as Garrosh Hellscream as he snarled at him. "If you don't mind me asking, are you sure you're okay fighting your own kind?"

That question was answered with a grunt, then a swing that seemingly aimed to take his head off. The Head of OSG ducked and was prepared to retaliate against the would-be traitor...only to find that Garrosh's true target was a fel-orc that got halved from the waist down.

"The moment they partook of demon blood..." The Ex-Warchief spat in disgust at the sight of his red-skinned brethren. "Was when I no longer considered them part of the Horde!"

With that bold declaration, Garrosh rushed forward and began hacking any unfortunate sap that got in his way. This left Edgar to observe the other members of the Sentinels as well while keeping his head in the game. He noted that, like the OSG, each of them had something to bring to the table.

_"They're an impressive bunch, to say the least."_ Edgar felt himself smile as he watched Selvaria, who had been at the vanguard, plow through enemies with her lance and shield as if they were wheat. Behind her, Minato smirked as he pulled out what seemed to be a handgun. However, instead of aiming it at his foes, he planted it in his right temple.

"What is he-?!" Edgar was about to stop the guy when Scarlette stopped him with a smirk.

"Just watch."

**"PERSONA!"**

Sure enough, Minato pulled the trigger. However, instead of his brains being blown out, the sound of glasses breaking was heard followed by a blue aura surrounding the man. Seconds later, what looked like a an automaton version of himself with a harp emerged from within and, with twang of the string, burned several enemies in his wake.

"How...?"

"The power of Persona is one of the many unique abilities found in the multiverse." Scarlette explained with a smile. "Just goes to show that it's a vast, unexplored frontier, huh?"

"Yeah..." Edgar then found himself trailing his gaze on the blue-haired girl he snubbed yesterday, watching as she and the brunette were handling a crowd of fel-guards, wielding a pair of cutlasses and a spear respectively. Scarlette noticed that same somber expression he wore the night before.

_"What is it with him? Why is he acting this way around Sayaka?"_

It was a question that had to wait, as they were busy dealing with these foes. In the mean time, Sayaka and Kyoko were busy taking count of their kills.

"That's fifteen!" Sayaka smirked at her friend as a cutlass she tossed nailed a naga right in the head. "Better step up your game, Kyoko!"

"I'll catch up to you soon enough!" The brunette grinned as she ran a blood elf through with her spear, then swung that poor elf in a circle. After swatting away any that got too close, she flung that elf as hard as she could, using the sap as an improvised bowling ball to take out a small crowd of naga.

"Pshh, show-off." Sayaka muttered with a grin as she parried an orc, then ran it through with her cutlass. "Alright, let's step it-Urk!"

Much to the horror of Kyoko and Scarlette, an errant shadow bolt nailed the blue-haired Magical Girl from behind and took her off her feet.

"Owowow..." Sayaka winced as she sat up to see several orcs looming on her, their axes and swords gleaming while the look in their eyes did nothing to hide their cruel intent.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko screeched as she ran towards where her comrade was. Scarlette for her part was about to send Graveryl in that direction.

However, a black blur dove into the crowd before either of them can do anything. With inhuman speed and strength, Edgar tore every orc in the vicinity to shreds. As he stood straight, Sayaka could only watch in awe, as did Kyoko and Scarlette.

"Are you alright?"

She was startled by the almost gentle voice of her savior while he offered her his hand. Nodding briefly, she slowly took his hand as he helped her back up.

"Thanks for the save..." Sayaka smiled at the man sadly. "And I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For last night." The girl looked down bashfully. "If there was anything I said to offend you, sir-!"

"No need." Edgar shook his head with a smile, much to the girl's surprise. " I'm the one who should be apologizing. It wasn't fair, how I treated you then..."

He then turned to the horde with a hard expression on his face. His eyes began to glow red and shadows began clinging to his form, everyone in the battlefield feeling a cold shudder go down their spine.

"Damn..." Alvin remarked as he caved an orc's skull with his greatsword, making sure to fire upon another that was trying to sneak up behind him. "He's gotten serious."

"This is an opportunity." Neji smirked as he spun on his heel, taking out several attackers with a Rotation. "To see the Shadow Knight cut loose."

"Now...it's time I repay everything I owe her." With that declaration, Edgar vanished from his spot, then reappeared in the thick of battle. Belderiver gleamed in the moonlight as foe after foe fell before him. The Director of the Ordinis Sancti Gladius showed how he earned his title, hacking and rending any enemy before him like they were tissue. One blood elf tried to snipe him with an arrow, only for a burning crystal attached to a chain to burst from her chest.

"Away with you!"

With a wave of her arm, Scarlette flung the elf high into the air and into the Well. After this, she leapt into the action, her back against Edgar's as they faced the mob of enemies. "Your title is well deserved. It's something that has to be seen to be believed." She noted as Graveryl moved with her thoughts, impaling and scorching any who try to come close. "If you do not mind me asking, why do you act so strange around Sayaka? It is as if you've seen a ghost!"

"A ghost, huh?" Edgar smiled somberly as he ran an orc through. "Yes. I suppose you can say that. I'll tell you someday, but not right now." With that, he pressed onward before Scarlette could stop it.

"Wait-!"

"Let it go." She turned to see that Salem had walked up to her while cleaving any foe in his way with his scythe. "He'll tell us when he's ready. Right now, I can imagine that his beloved being a Servant in this 4th War put enough on his plate as is."

"Of course, sir." With a nod, both returned their focus to the battle ahead, their trial far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Temple Hallways, Within the Portal.<strong>

"How close are we to Caster?!"

"Hard to say, Saber!" Berserker grunted as he and Lancer joined her at the head of the group, plowing through the same minions on the way. "All these hallways look the same to me!"

"There is an overwhelming amount of tainted energy coming from where we're going." Archer added as sword after sword flew in the air, impaling the backliners that would support the crumbling frontline. "If we follow that..."

"We'll find that bastard and put an end to this madness." Rider concluded as he fired Penetrator round after Penetrator round, taking out lines of enemies with ease. "Seems like our best shot."

"Alright then! Onward~!" Assassin giggled as she pranced along, slicing every opponent that got in her path.

Using this line of reasoning, they continued on their way. Occasionally a loud boom would come from outside, reminding that the battle was still raging outside. It also reminded them that time was running short.

Eventually, they reached the door to the Temple's Inner Sanctum.

"I can sense it." Archer spoke as they stopped to catch their breath so close to their goal. "This taint...this is no doubt Caster's lair."

"Yeah, I can feel it too." Berserker nodded as he felt his right arm pulsing. "He's definitely here."

"You guys ready?" Rider asked as he reloaded his weapon. "Once we enter that room...there's no way we can say for certain that we'll back out."

Saber looked to the other Servants, who each gave her an affirming nod, before looking at Rider and giving her own nod as well. At this point, no words needed to be said.

"Alright. Let's go."

With a kick they opened the door to reveal that the large, circular room had no roof. At the very center stood Caster, awaiting them with a skull in hand.

"You've survived my minions. I applaud your efforts, oh brave Heroes!" Caster gave them a mocking grin as a greeting.

"This ends here, Caster!" Saber declared defiantly as she pointed her golden blade at him, each of the other heroes. "Your designs for the Grail will not be realized, not as long as we have a say about it!"

"Oh? Is that right?" Caster smirks as he summons his warglaives. His eyes began glowing underneath his blindfold and at that same moment, the other five began to feel an overwhelming amount of Prana coming from him.

"This is...Caster's power?" Even Archer was in disbelief.

"No way...he wasn't that strong when Rider and I fought him!" Berserker exclaimed while Rider gritted his teeth.

"We're in for a rough ride, kids."

"Indeed. Woe to you, Heroes! You think you can come into my Temple and hope to face me?!" At that moment, Caster extended his enormous wings, the pale moonlight and the shadows that clung to him likening him to a demon emerging out of Hell itself.

**"YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!"**

**End Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Omake Time!: Assassin<p>

Kotomine Kirei stood surprised as he watched his Servant emerge from the Summoning Circle. While he certain that this was the Servant Assassin, he was sure that this was not Hassan-i-Sabbah. The female had lavender skin and pointed ears, as well as a curvaceous figure underneath the knife-lined cloak and black armor. In her hands was a ringed blade made for quick kills. What caught Kirei's attention the most were her eyes; the green orbs beneath her helm was filled with an unquenchable thirst for vengeance.

"I am the Servant Assassin." She spoke in a brusque tone of voice. "And I presume you are my Master?"

* * *

><p><strong>"CASTER, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"<strong>

The Servant of the Spell smirked in recognition as she charged at him, tossing knife after knife before getting close enough to swing her blade. Amused, Caster merely ducked the attack before dispatching her with a kick. Though it sent her flying, she landed on her feet, still seething.

"Ah, if isn't my jailer." Caster laughed as he took a ready stance. "I see that the Grail has given you an opportunity to grant your wish with your own bare hands, hm?"

"I will never stop chasing you, Illidan Stormrage! In this or the next!" Assassin's words were laced with poison. "I will never forgive you for the deaths of my Sisters!"

"Then come at me, Maiev Shadowsong!" Caster beckoned her, challenging her as she summoned a giant shadow version of herself. "Come and see your vengeance through!"

**End Omake**

* * *

><p><em>AN: And with this chapter, we're further into the Battle against Caster!_

_Welcome to another edition of Fate/Zero Hour! As you can see, things are about to pick up in the Caster arc! Our Servants (with the aid of Rider's Raiders) have begun their battle against Caster's hordes, making their way through the temple and to Caster's sanctum. In the other side, the Masters as well as our dimension hopping heroes have joined the fight as well, making sure to contain the monsters before they could leave the Temple. Will our heroes prevail, or will Caster triumph? _

_Also, some stuff happened between Sayaka and Edgar. If you wanna know what happened, be sure to check out X the Reaper's Fate/Zero Sanity series, particularly "Fate:OSG". It explains it all there._

_That's pretty much all I can say for now. Please leave a review whether you like it or not, cuz I'd always love to hear your feedback! Once again, I'm the King of Beasts and I'll see you next chapter!_

**Next Time on Fate/Zero Hour: The Flames of Azzinoth!**


End file.
